Mi primer amor
by Ayame-xan
Summary: ¿ sera verdad que el primer amor nunca se olvida?, eso es lo que debe estar pasandome, por que no puedo olvidar sus besos o sus caricias recorriendo mi piel,el se ha convertido en mi dulce droga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Por la noche**_

Por que estoy tan asustada que no puedo ver el futuro, cierro los ojos y me dejo inundar por buenos recuerdos. Como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez, ansiosa de querer volver a ver de nuevo a la persona que mas le importa en este mundo.

Una vez mas estoy viendo la noche estrellada, esperando la vuelta de mi príncipe, una espera que nunca acabara, ¿cuanto ha pasado ya?, ¿dos, tres años?, que mas da ya, tu nunca volverás, pero aun así sigo esperando tu llegada, anhelando tu regreso y como una idiota vuelvo a derramar lagrimas por pensar demasiado en ti, solamente en ti.

_Que cruel es el destino al alejarme de ti._

Poco a poco la luz gana lugar entre las sombras, envolviéndolo todo, las tiendas, los edificios, árboles….los rayos de luz atravesaron los cristales de la habitación iluminando todo el cuarto, la chica que estaba acostada reacciono ante el resplandor.

_Que molesto – _murmuro la chica

Esta se levanta de la cama, se dirige hacia la ventana la abre de par en par y contempla aquel paisaje, observando como la ciudad recobraba vida, los trabajadores empezaban a abrir sus negocios, se veían algunos estudiantes que madrugaban para coger el autobús, terminaba de pasar el camión de la basura.

_Otro día igual comienza hoy –_

La habitación de la chica era realmente espaciosa, tenía su propio cuarto de baño incluso una pequeña terraza decorada con macetas y flores de todas clases.

La chica se acerca a su ropero y coge el uniforme del instituto y acto seguido se mete en su cuarto de baño.

Cuatro años, hace cuatro años que nos conocimos, nos presentaron un día en nuestros años mas juveniles y desde ese mismo momento comenzó una amistad o eso era lo que yo pensaba, aunque tu eras tan frío, serio y mezquino, pero también eras amable, gracioso y descarado que yo no pude evitar el enamorarme de ti, Aun lo recuerdo con claridad el como me mirabas con esos ojos afilados haciendo que me entrara un cosquilleo por mi estomago, aunque no mostrases interés cuando nos conocimos, yo no podía dejar de mirarte….

¡S_akura¡ oye ,¿ me escuchas? –_

La chica vuelve en si

_¡S-si¡ te escucho_….- contesto la chica aun distraída

_Otra vez esta__s ida, siempre es igual –_

_jaja, lo siento Ino….-_

_Bueno pues lo que te estaba contando, cuando me lo encontré….-_

No me lo puedo creer, ¿en que momento he dejado mi casa?, cuando apareció Ino,

Y como he podido ir andando por propio voluntad…No vuelvo a acostarme tarde nunca más.

Las dos chicas se dirigían al instituto de Konoha.

_Jooo, Sakura no puedes seguir así – _dijo sin mas la joven

¿_A-a que te refieres_? –

_A que va a ser, pues tu obsesión con _sasuke – soltó la chica sin ningún pelo en la lengua.

_Tan considerada como siempre –_

_Ya ha pasado dos años, ¿cuando vas a cambiar el chip? –_

La pelirosa se para en seco, su amiga se sorprende -_ ¡Eso no es tu problema ¡_

_Sakura…¡ yo solo quiero que vuelvas a reír¡-_

_Pero si yo río y sonrío mucho, mira, JAJAJAJAJAJA – _la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pero de una forma exagerada incluso hizo que algunos estudiantes que caminaban hacia el instituto la observaban extrañados.

_¡YA,YA¡ todo el mundo esta mirando, idiota, jajajaja –_ comenzó a reírse ahora la rubia.

¿por_ que te estas riendo? –_se sonrojo la pelirosa

_de esa cara de imbecil, anda vamos – _le coge de la mano – _no querrás llegar tarde – _y salen las dos corriendo.

Ino yamanaka es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde la infancia, siempre ha estado en los malos y buenos momentos de mi vida, creo que es normal que se preocupe por mi, pero últimamente yo no quiero ser arropada por la gentileza de los demás, solo quiero estar sola.

Los alumnos se encontraban dispersos por la clase, ya que aun no había entrado el profesor, el pupitre de la chica pelirosa se encontraba al lado de la ventana, esta se encontraba pensativa mientras contemplaba el paisaje, pero una conversación la saco de sus pensamientos.

-_Te has enterado – _hablaban dos alumnas delante de Sakura

_- de que, de que –_

_- me entere por mis padres que Itachi uchiha habia vuelto a la ciudad – _

A la pelirosa por casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca.

_- ¡No puede ser ¡ -_

_- así es, así es –_

_- que suerte que tus padres sean amigos de el –_

_- si, si, algunas veces puedo verlo jiji -_

_-__ jaja, dime, ¿y sasuke uchiha?, ¿el ha vuelto también? –_

_- No, me dijo mi padre que tras aquello no quería regresar a la ciudad nunca más –_

La chica no quiso escuchar más, así que se levanto de su asiento y se fue al cuarto de baño, pero por el camino se tropezó con un estudiante haciendo que este cayese al suelo.

_¡ah¡ lo sien…¿ Naruto?_ –

El chico que estaba en el suelo aun - _¡Sakura-chan¡ -_ el chico se levanta _-¿ la clase aun no ha comenzado? –_

_No, aun no_ –

_Fiuuu_ – el chico se quita el sudor de la frente –

_Nunca cambiaras_ – la chica con una semisonrisa puesta en sus labios

El chico se acerca a la joven hasta dejar su rostro muy cerca al de ella - _¿que te pasa? –_

La chica se aparta rápidamente - _¿¿ Que haces??_ – se tapa el rostro con la mano

_Pareces que vas a llorar, ¿ha pasado algo?_ –

La chica mira a Naruto apenada – _N-no, tengo que ir al baño_ – la chica para evitar mas conversación sale disparada hacia los servicios.

Que mala suerte que me haya encontrado con Naruto y más cuando estaba apunto de llorar por la conversación de esas dos chismosas, debería de haberme rendido ya hace tiempo, el no volverá, pero aun así yo……

La chica comenzaba a llorar, se encerró en uno de los servicios, se sentó en la tapadera del wc y se quedo toda la hora de matemáticas allí encerrada. Cuando termino la clase, Sakura fue hacia la clase y se dirigió hacia su grupito de amigas que estaban todas de pie en rodeando el asiento de Sakura esperándola.

_¿ahora te da por saltarte las clases? –_ preguntaba furiosa su amiga Ino

_Sakura no digamos que tus notas sean muy buenas para permitirte saltarte __las clases - _ le dacia otra compañera

_Ino, tenten , parar de una vez, ya esta mi madre para regañarme_ –

_S-sakura, ¿pero que pasa? – _preguntaba Hinata de manera tranquila

_Es….es que…_- la chica se desespera – _es el hermano de sasuke, el ha vuelto_…- todas se sorprendieron – _mientras que ese idiota…_- la chica dejo de hablar ya que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

_¿y__ que? –_ pregunto seriamente la joven rubia

_Como que y que –_ preguntaba con el mismo tono de seriedad la pelirosa

_Ya llevas __así mucho tiempo, ese cretino te destrozo el corazón yéndose de aquella manera sin decirte nada y tu aun así le sigues esperando como una ilusa, y si no lo vuelves a ver nunca mas, y si el ya no te quiere, y si el se ha olvidado ya de ti, estoy harta de ver en como te estas convirtiendo en una persona patética-_

La pelirosa se habia quedado sin palabras.

_Lo siento si te duele, pero es la verdad, sakura tu eras antes una persona alegre, energética, fuerte, inteligente, ahora no paras de ir por las esquinas llorando, olvídate de una vez de sasuke, y comienza de nuevo tu vida__ –_

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en mi pecho como agujas afiladas, pero por mucho que ella me dijese lo estupida que estaba siendo, yo no podía evitar, por que no lograba olvidar mi primer amor, seguramente tendrá razón y aunque sea ilógica, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

_siento que tengas esa idea de mi – _la chica recoge sus cosas y sale de la clase

Camine, camine por toda la ciudad intentando despejar mi cabeza de aquellas palabras pesadas, tenían razón, sabia que la tenían, ha pasado mucho tiempo y cada día le sigo esperando, he rechazado miles de confesiones, por que tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo aun le pertenecen a el, ¿y que tenia de malo?, acaso las personas no pueden entregarse solo a una persona, eso es lo que yo escogí, simplemente le di a aquella persona mi corazón y no pienso escoger a nadie mas, me da igual que pase treinta, cincuenta, cien años, yo siempre esperare por el , por que supongo que aun tengo fe de que vuelva…..

se detiene la chica – _entonces por que la razón me dicta otra cosa –_

Este amor me esta consumiendo, quemándome por dentro aunque mis pensamientos se contradigan una y otra vez, debo elegir debo cambiar, si no estaré toda mi vida muerta por dentro.

La noche expandía su oscuridad por el cielo, sacudiendo las calles con sombras y sonidos propios de la noche. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta ya que esa noche era calurosa, estaba acostada boca arriba, soñando profundamente, su alma abandono su cuerpo yéndose al mundo de los sueños donde le inundaba una serie de recuerdos dulces, De repente comenzó a notar el aliento de otra persona en su oreja, una voz comienza a embriagarla a susurrarle en el oído con palabras dulces y llenas de amor, la chica empieza a estremecerse al notar como una mano se deslizaba por su estomago, aquella voz tan varonil recorría la piel y el cuerpo de la joven

Cuando la chica se percato de que podía no estar soñando se despertó sobresaltado golpeando a la persona que estaba a su lado cayendo este al suelo.

-_¿¿¡ quien eres¡??¿¿ ¡Un pervertido ¡?? – _preguntaba la chica asustad, que del sobresalto llego hasta su puerta

_-¿un pervertido?, no__, aun no he llegado a eso –_

_- ¿que quieres de mi? –_

_- que quiero – _se levanta el joven – tu cuerpo_ – dijo sin más_

_- ¿¿ QUE??- _gritaba la chica exaltada_ – fuera de aquí si no llamare a la policía_

_- oye ha sido tu culpa, no debes dormir vestida de esa forma – _anda el chico hacia ella

La chica no conseguía ver nada ya que estaba la habitación muy oscura y cuando por fin se dio cuenta encendió la luz ya que estaba el interruptor al lado suyo_._

_que luz tan molesta – _dijo el chico

_no puede ser…tú…-_

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Sakura –_

_¡¡ SASUKE¡¡-_

_**Esto es todo por hoy**__**, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, por favor me gustaría que me dejara reviews para saber si os gusto la historia y si os gustaría que la continuase, bueno hasta luego.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquellos años**_

Konoha estaba envuelta de un blanco puro, que llenaba las calles con melancolía, muy pocas veces ocurría aquel milagro, donde la nieve caía en la ciudad lentamente, haciendo que las calles se saturaran de niños inocentes que jugaban con ella. Yo estaba en el parque que residía en el centro de la ciudad, justamente donde habia un pequeño río con un puente cruzándolo, me encontraba sobre ese puente, distraída, viendo como la nieve iba extendiendo su reinado, como iba cayendo encima de aquel río casi congelado por el frío, de cómo los árboles sin hojas iban cogiendo un color mas claro, de cómo el suelo que mis pies pisaban habia desaparecido por la nieve acumulada, dudosa de que, si habia visto antes tal espectáculo anteriormente, ahogue en un lamento toda mi tristeza acumulada.

Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, otro año se estaba yendo, ante la angustia que esto me producía, me fui de aquel parque sin un rumbo fijo, caminando por las calles, pateando las porquerías que me encontraba en el suelo, aburrida de mi vida simple, llena de rutina._ Este frío me esta congelando el cerebro…_

La chica se para al notar una vibración por todo su cuerpo. Se da cuenta que habia sido su Móvil que estaba en silencio, mete su mano en el bolsillo de su chaquetón blanco.

Es Ino, ahora no estoy de buen humor para soportar sus tonterías, pero bueno, me vendrá bien notar la voz de otra persona que no sea la de mis propios pensamientos.

Se coloca el teléfono en el oído.

-_¿SI?, ¿Diga? – _

_-¡SAKURA¡-_ la voz que sonaba al otro lado era demasiado fuerte, haciendo que la pelirosa se apartase del móvil.

- _No grites, por casi me dejas sorda con esa voz tan aguda_ – dijo con un tono molesto

- _Deja a un lado tus bruscos comentarios, y ven ahora mismo para acá_ – dijo su amiga en forma de mandato.

- _así sin mas_ – dijo la pelirosa

- _si_ - contesto la amiga muy decidida

- _Espero que te hallas dado cuenta de que no soy adivina, y no tengo ni idea de donde te encuentras cabeza de chorlito_ –

- _¡ah¡ es verdad __.__ , pero no hace falta que me contestes de esa forma tan molesta, que desagradable eres a veces _ – reprochaba su amiga.

- _DIOS, te dije miles de veces que dejes de teñirte el pelo, que el tinte se te filtra en el cerebro_ –

- ¡¡ _CALLATE _¡¡ - gritaba de nuevo Ino, haciendo que la pelirosa se apartara una vez mas del celular – _Bueno, contestando a tu pregunta me encuentro en el portal de Sai_ –

-pensaba la chica (¿que pregunta? )- _¿en el portal de Sai?, ¿que estas haciendo allí_? -preguntaba con curiosidad.

- _Bueno ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte cosas sin importancia, aparte de mi y Sai, también esta Kiba y un amigo suyo que esta..._ – la chica comenzaba a hablarle en

Susurros – _buenísimo, es guapísimo, tiene un cuerpo perfecto y una mirada sensual_ –.

- ¿_y por que estas hablando tan bajito_? – imitaba la pelirosa a su amiga

Siguiendo hablando con un tono de voz bajo – _pues para que no me escuche imbecil_ –

La pelirosa harta de escuchar a su amiga – _creo que voy a colgar_ –

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA_ ¡- ahora se escuchaba otra voz al fondo - _¿ a quien estas llamando, Ino_? – contestaba la rubia – _a Sakura que se aburría y se quiere acoplar con nosotros así que vamos a esperarla….pi,pi,pi,pi_ –

A la chica comenzaba a hincharse la vena de la frente - _¿¿ acoplarse??_ – La chica se controlo para no gritar en mitad de la calle.

No entendía por que Ino siempre era así, siempre quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera y cuando no era de esta forma, se enfadaba y gritaba como un niño pequeño, pero lo peor de todo es que yo la seguía como un perrito faldero aun cuando me gritaba y me hacia enojar con sus comentarios absurdos llenos de incoherencias, pues esta vez no iba a ser así, ya me harte de que me tratase como una esclava y me da igual todos los reproches que me haga, No, es no.

La chica que aun se encontraba parada, eleva su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el basto cielo, contemplando como caían los copos de nieve.

Además, mira como voy vestida, como una pordiosera, voy con un chaquetón de hace un año, debajo de este un jersey de cuello alto rosita pálido y con mis pitillos vaqueros claros que tienen una mancha justo en la entrepierna, aunque no se veía a primera vista no quería estar delante de los chicos de esta forma tan abandonada, pero tal vez sea bueno que este rodeada de gente para así no poder pensar…pero…SANTO DEL AMOR HERMOSO, TODO POR CULPA DE ESA RUBIA DE BOTE.

La pelirosa se agarro de los pelos como una loca y comenzó a despeinarse, mientras en su interior alguien gritaba de frustración.

Esta bien, iré, pero solo por esta vez, por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, no por que me lo diga esa idiota.

La chica se da la vuelta y camina por donde había venido ya que la casa de Sai se encontraba a unos pocos metros del parque principal de Konoha.

Cuanto más me acercaba al lugar quedado, mis pasos se hacían mas ligeros y rápidos, como si algo invisible me empujase hacia aquel lugar, era como si una persona me gritase, ¡¡Mas rápido, mas rápido¡¡, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara antes estas voces, derepente me encontraba corriendo por la calle, estaba eufórica, corría mas y mas haciendo que todo el mundo que pasaba por mi lado me mirase extrañado, pero no podía evitarlo, por que una fuerza mayor me incitaba a hacerlo, cuando por fin pude distinguir a lo lejos la figura de Ino y esta saludándome de lejos me pare, con una respiración agitada, casi ahogándome, entonces vi como Ino caminaba hacia mi.

La rubia se para enfrente de su amiga, que esta se encontraba cabeza baja.

_¿Por que venias corriendo?, ¿tanto querías ver al chico que te dije?_ –

_¡¡N-n-noooooo¡¡_ - la chica que aun estaba exhausta por haber corrido, levanto la cabeza para ver a su amiga, Ino llevaba puesta una rebeca larga hasta las rodillas de color negro, debajo un vestido de lana de cuello alto, de un color morado que le llegaba por el medio muslo, estaba utilizando medias negras y botas altas sin tacón, también eran de color negro. Además llevaba su pelo suelto que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, con el flequillo a un lado, estaba ligeramente maquillada. La pelirosa al verla tan guapa se avergonzó, al notar la diferencia que había entre ella y su amiga.

_¿A que viene esa cara?_ – preguntaba su amiga al ver su rostro como un tomate

_No tenia que haber venido_ – dijo en voz bajita mientras miraba para otro lado

_Pero que tonterías estas diciendo, y por que vienes con ese pelo tan__ revuelto, ven anda _– la chica la coge por el brazo para situarla delante de ella y empieza a peinarla con cuidado.

La chica mantenía la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Que envidia, me siento tan celosa de que Ino sea tan apuesta, siempre tan arreglada, llevando complementos, echándose perfume, además de maquillarse, pero no de una forma exagerada ya que a ella no le hacia falta, al contrario que yo , ni parezco una mujer, voy siempre con ropa parecida, no me importa si repito dos veces el mismo conjunto o de si me he peinado, no me hecho perfume , no me maquillo, ni me froto la cara con cremas para hacerla mas suave y sin perfecciones, me parece normal que ningún chico quiera estar conmigo, ya que podría ser antes su mujer amigo que su novia.

_que dulce este olor a moras…- _dijo la chica con una voz dulce

_es mi nuevo perfume, ¿te gusta?__ –_ dijo la chica al termina su labor

_Si…_- dijo la chica tímidamente

_Jajaja, la próxima vez te lo dejare, ahora vamos , nos esperan los muchahos _- diciendo esto ultimo con rin tintín

Ino estaba agarrando a su compañera por la muñeca, llevándola de modo que pareciese que la estaba trayendo en contra de su voluntad. Al llegar al portal donde se encontraban los tres chicos, la joven pelirosa saludo de forma tímida a los dos jóvenes que ya conocía sin notar aun la presencia del tercero.

_Buenas , Sakura_ – decía con una media sonrisa Sai

_Buenas…Sai…_-

_Jajaja que cortada estas, anímate mujer_ – dijo Kiba de forma alegre mientras le golpeaba la espalda

_Aaa__, eso dolió, imbecil_ – dijo la chica dolida

_Oye Sakura te voy a presentar al amigo de Kiba_ – decía Ino

Este se coloco enfrente de la pelirosa que por fin se percato de su presencia – _Su nombre es…_

Sasuke Uchiha, como una melodía, aquel nombre comenzó a repetirse en mi cabeza.

_y ella es Sakura Haruno – _termino de decir Ino

_Encantado_ – dijo el chico sin interés

_Si, lo mismo digo_ –

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, haciendo que mi pecho me doliese, sin saber que decir, me quede mirando aquellos ojos que me sumergían en una espiral, empecé a notar como mi cuerpo subía de temperatura, de cómo mi rostro se ruborizaba, como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar y de lo incomoda que me estaba sintiendo al ver que aquella persona se estaba percatando de todos mis síntomas, aparte mi mirada de el y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda.

La rubia se quedo extrañada ante el comportamiento de su amiga - _¿que te pasa, Sakura? – _

_N-nada, es solo que no me encuentro bien_ – respondía nerviosa la chica

_¿quieres__ que te acompañe a casa?_ – preguntaba esta vez la chica preocupada

_No , no quiero estropear tu salida_ –

_No seas idiota_ – la rubia se acerca a su amiga, dándole ella también la espalda a Sasuke, que este estaba observando la escena con curiosidad

_Waaa, estas muy colorada- _coloca su mano en la frente de la chica –_ también estas muy caliente, mejor me voy contigo, podías tener fiebre_ – la chica se aleja de ella acercándose a Kiba y a Sai, dejando así solo a Sakura y Sasuke.

Aunque no podía verlo directamente , sentía como su mirada estaba clavada en mi espalda, mi nerviosismo aumentaba al igual que las pulsaciones de mi corazón, la verdad ya no sabia si esto podía ser de verdad fiebre o alguna reacción de mi cuerpo, pero me sentía demasiado agitada, esto empeoro cuando note que aquel chico caminaba hacia mi, escuchaba sus pasos lentos, mi espalda se puso recta y mi temblor de piernas ceso, Era como si solo pudiese escuchar sus pasos y mi corazón latiendo, hasta que por fin se para, el era mas alto que yo , pero solo algunos centímetros, entonces se inclino solo un poco hacia delante para que pudiese notar su aliento golpeando mi nuca y con un movimiento lento acerco su rostro para que sus labios estuvieran en una distancia aceptable de mi oreja, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco de 180 grados, entonces con una voz suave y clara me susurra.

_No te __preocupes, es normal que estés así, suelo provocar este tipo de reacción entre las chicas_ – el chico se aleja de ella haciendo que la chica se girase de forma brusca, notando como este tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su cara.

_¡ Sasuke¡, nos vamos_ – gritaba uno de los amigos

El joven se giro para responder a su amigo -_Si…_- se vuelve otra vez

_La próxima vez espero que no mojes las bragas_ – tras esto se fue junto con sus compañeros

_las…las…las…B-b-Bragas…..-_ la chica estaba descompuesta.

Ino se acerco otra vez a su amiga, mientras que los otros tres se estaban yendo – _Bueno vamos a tu casa_ – se queda observándola _– tu cara esta pálida ahora, Sakura, ¿SAKURA? –_

_Ese Sasuke….es…..es….es_ –

La interrumpe la rubia – _lo se, lo se un tiarron, ¿verdad?_ – la chica se asusta al ver la expresión de su amiga

_ES UN VERDADERO CAPULLOOOO_ – gritaba la chica enfurecida.

Aquello que mi cuerpo experimento se esfumo velozmente dando paso a emociones de odio, ira e irritación, este hombre es ¡¡ EL MAYOR ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES¡¡.

_**Esto es todo por hoy, por si hay alguna duda pondré capítulos del pasado de cómo se conocieron Sakura y Sasuke, como empezó su amistad, y de cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellos dos, pero tampoco se me va a olvidar continuar la historia en el presente, (valla una lía XD) espero que les halla gustado, y que también me dejen reviews, para saber vuestra opinión, y además pa**__**ra que engañarnos eso hace que me den ánimos y me entre ganas de escribir XD, bueno nos vemos, ah¡, y muchas gracias a aquellos que me lean.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquellos años II**_

Era otra noche de invierno como cualquiera, el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado, la nevada había cesado y el viento cada vez se hacia mas débil, era una noche tranquila, pero aun así seguía en vela, pensando en aquel engreído. Nunca en mis 15 años de vida he sentido desprecio hacia otra persona, aunque no se por que le sigo dando importancia ya que dudo que lo vuelva a ver otra vez, pero aun así, ¿quien se habrá creído? , para hablarme de esa forma. soy una idiota, una completa cabeza de chorlito por haber reaccionado de esa manera, parecía si hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico o algo parecido, me parece normal que me dijese eso…no, definitivamente no tenia el derecho de haberme dicho esas estupideces, le odio, le odio, le odio.

La chica que se encontraba en su cama tumbada boca arriba cambia de posición,

En postura fetal.

_Pero realmente era guapo…_

A la mañana siguiente la chica como todas las mañanas, se levantaba con los primeros rayos de luz del alba, tras despertarse, la pelirosa siempre se dirigía hacia su terracita, donde se apoyaba en su balconcillo y contemplaba como despertaba la ciudad.

El balcón de la chica daba a la calle donde solo se lograba ver edificios, tiendas e incluso un parque para los infantes, no era un paisaje espectacular, pero a la joven le gustaba mirar como las personas pasaban por aquellas calles, cada una diferente a la otra, con estilos propios, pareciendo ajenas a la realidad.

Después de mirar por su balcón, iba al armario para coger el uniforme del instituto, se iba a su cuarto de baño, al terminar de cambiarse iba a la cocina, desayunaba la comida que le había preparado su madre y tras esto, como siempre, se iba con su amiga Ino que la estaba esperando en su portal.

_Buenos días –_ le saludaba su amiga apoyada en la pared

_Buenos días –_ le respondió la pelirosa con pocos ánimos

Las dos chicas estaban vestidas con el uniforme escolar, que estaba formado por una camisa blanca, encima de esta una chaqueta negra, donde en la parte derecha tenia ilustrado el emblema de la escuela, además vestían con una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro y unas medias por el muslo también del mismo color que la falda y por ultimo zapatos planos oscuros.

Las chicas se encontraban caminando hacia el instituto.

¿_Te encuentras mejor_? – preguntaba la rubia.

_S-si_ –

_Espero que la próxima vez que quedemos con los chicos no te vuelvas a poner enferma_ –

_¿Próxima vez_? – preguntaba la chica estupefacta

_Si, ayer llame a Kiba diciéndole que teníamos que volver a quedar y le dije que trajese a su amigo, jujuj_u – reía con malicia

_No pienso ir_ – dijo seria Sakura

¿_POR QUE? , ah es verdad, no te gustan los tíos_ – respondió con ganas de hacer enfadar a Sakura

_Pero que estas diciendo no es eso, me da igual estar con Kiba y los demás, pero__ con ese tal Sasuke…no puedo, no lo soporto_ –

_De verdad Sakura que rara eres, pero si ni siquiera hablaste con el, __¿como te pudo caer mal_?- preguntaba Ino

B_-bueno por que si, y no le des mas vueltas_ – la chica intentaba terminar la conversación.

_Sinceramente no te comprendo Sakura, Sasuke es todo un monumento y tu lo desprecias así sin mas –_

_Será todo el monumento que __tú quieras pero esta podrido por dentro_ – murmuraba la chica.

_¿ que has dicho?, habla mas alto_ –

_Nada, nada_ –

Mi vida no era precisamente como una de esas historias amorosas donde la protagonista tiene mas de un pretendiente y esta tiene que elegir entre algunos de ellos, donde cada uno tienen grandes riquezas y poseían una belleza natural, ojala mi vida amorosa fuese así, pero la realidad es que aun no he tenido novio, ni siquiera me han besado por primera vez, no soy ninguna heroína y no tengo grandes aventuras, mi vida solo se basa en la rutina, nunca hago nada fuera de lo normal, todas las mañana siempre es lo mismo, me voy con Ino al instituto , ella me cuenta con quien estuvo el otro día, quien le beso la pasada noche, etc., después me voy a mi clase a estudiar como una loca para sacar las notas mas altas, vuelvo a mi casa y después como una solitaria me voy por las tardes a pasear por la ciudad, patético, lo mas interesante en estos días fue que en el comedor de la escuela me encontré una mosca en mi sopa.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su asiento, rodeada por sus amigas.

- _Bueno ya que Sakura no me quiere acompañar, quien de vosotras quiere venirse conmigo y con los chicos a dar una vuelta_ – decía Ino con exaltación

_A mi, me encantaría que me diese el aire fresco_ – respondió Tenten

_B-bueno a mi también me vendría bien salir un poco_ – contesto también Hinata con cierta timidez.

_Y tu Sakura, que me dices, venga anímate_ – insistía Ino.

_Pero que mas da si no voy_…- dijo la chica con desinterés.

_Por que siempre eres la única que nunca queda con nosotras, siempre tengo que obligart__e a venir, incluso a veces he tenido que amenazarte_ – seguía insistiendo la rubia.

_Ino tiene razón Sakura, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos todas_ – dijo esto ultimo con entusiasmo Tenten-

La pelirosa miraba a sus amigas, suspira – _Esta bien, iré_…-

_Jajaj, ¡ Lo logramos ¡_ - gritaba la rubia alegremente – _Bien, después de las clases, los chicos nos esperan en la entrada del centro.- _

¿Por que acepte?, quien sabe, alo mejor por que tenían razón, no lo se, pero lo que si sabia es que me esperaba una tarde aburrida y humillante, aunque sea amiga de Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru…etc., Me siento incomoda, por que siempre que salimos todos juntos las demás son el centro de atención mientras yo soy la típica que va atrás del grupo, siguiéndolos como un perrito, No me da vergüenza admitir que me siento celosa de ellas, por ejemplo , Tenten es muy bella, tiene ojos marrones y pelo castaño siempre recogido por dos cocos, tiene una figura esbelta, formada por su afán por los deportes.

Hinata en mi opinión es las mas guapa, su piel es blanca, su cabello es largo y de color negro con reflejos azulados, sus ojos son como perlas y tiene un cuerpo bien constituido, ella es la tímida del grupo, pero también la mas amable de nosotras cuatro por ultimo, Ino, esta chica es una grosera, que me saca de quicio, pero aun así es muy popular además de eso tiene estilo y peor aun, esta delgada, sinceramente, es una preciosidad, En cambio yo soy la mas inteligente del grupo, mi cabello es corto y rosado, Mi físico es normalito, no tengo curvas de escándalo, simplemente es un cuerpo normal, lo que mas me gusta de mi son mis ojos, son verdes, pero un verde intenso, me encanta.

Como habíamos acordado, tras finalizar las clases, fuimos directas a la entrada del centro, me sorprendí solo al ver, Sai, Kiba y Naruto, en ese momento me sentí aliviada al no ver ese prepotente de Sasuke.

Las cuatro chicas se reunieron con sus compañeros.

_¿QUE? , ¿Donde esta Sasuke Uchiha_? – preguntaba la rubia decepcionada

_N__o te preocupes Ino, el se reunirá con nosotros mas tarde_ – le contestaba Kiba, que con aquellas palabras alivio a su amiga.

_Chicas cuando lo veáis os encantara _– sonreía la rubia

_Eh, eh, ¿y que pasa con nosotros?_ – preguntaba Naruto

_Vosotros solo estáis de adorno_ – dijo la rubia con cara de pocos amigos

Naruto aparta a Ino que estaba enfrente de este, para contemplar a la pelirosa que estaba detrás de Tenten- _¡SAKURA_¡ - grito con entusiasmo.

_Hola, naruto_ – contesto la chica sin ánimos.

_¿Sakura también vendrá con nosotros?-_ Pregunto con curiosidad Sai.

_Si__, ¿algún problema_? – respondió Tenten haciendo frente a Sai.

_No, mejor, así seremos mas_ –

_Aunque es extraño que venga_ – Se decía así mismo Kiba – _¡AH¡ ya se , no me digas que tu también quieres ver a Sasuke ._

La pelirosa se sorprendía de las palabras del muchacho- ¡_Ni habla¡, Para nada he venido para verle a el precisamente, simplemente he sido obligada a venir_ – aclaro la chica.

_Esta bien , Esta bien_ – tranquilizaba Kiba a la chica con un gesto de manos _– Ya se que tu no eres como Ino –_

¿_que intentas insinuar_? – preguntaba la rubia enfadada.

_Bueno, ¿nos vamos_? – cambiaba de tema Kiba.

Ya sabía de antemano que esta tarde no iba a ser muy divertida, todos hablaban de series televisivas, programas de tertulias, de fiestas que nunca asistí pese a que me invitaban , también hablaban de los amores de cada uno y sobre todo recordaban aquellos tiempo cuando éramos unos críos y lo mucho que habíamos cambiado, Yo simplemente escuchaba aquellas conversaciones, alguna vez que otra reía con ellos y respondía siempre que se dirigían hacia mi, me pregunte a mi misma, cuando cambiaron las cosas, cuando empecé a distanciarme de ellos, quizás, por que veía estas misma personas, cambiando, haciendo nuevos amigos pero manteniendo los antiguos, madurando, manteniendo relaciones personales con otras personas, mientras yo me quedaba atrás.

El grupo de amigos tras haber dado una vuelta por algunos lugares de la ciudad se fueron a una cafetería cerca de una sala de juegos. El grupito estaba situado en una de las mesas de la cafetería que estaba al lado de una ventana.

_¿Que vais a pedir?_ – preguntaba Sai mientras veía la carta con todos los aperitivos y bebidas de la cafetería.

_Yo un batido de chocolate_ – respondía Tenten

_También quiero batido de chocolate, se ve delicioso_ – dijo el rubio

_Yo lo quiero de fresa_ – respondió Hinata

_Vale, y vosotras Sakura, Ino_ – dijo Sai dirigiéndose a estas dos

Ino respondió por Sakura – _Nosotras vamos a tomar un batido de plátano_ – termino de decir

_Bien iré a pedirlos_ – dijo Sai mientras se levantaba

_Kiba, ¿tu no pides nada_? - preguntaba con curiosidad Tenten

_No, estoy cuidando mi figura_ –

_Que eres una chica_ – dijo riéndose Naruto

_Imbecil, intento mantenerme en forma pronto serán las navidades y me pondré hasta el cerebelo de polvorones, no__ quiero que hasta entonces siga engordando_. – aclaro el muchacho haciendo que todos sus compañeros se le quedaran mirando con una ceja arqueada.

comenzaron a reírse todos - _¿Que mierda de plan es ese_? – pregunto Ino aun con lagrimas en los ojos ( por haberse reído tanto)

_Que os den, voso_….- fue cortado por Sai que volvía de haber hecho el pedido

_Mientras estaba haciendo el pedido, me ha llamado Sasuke, le he dicho donde estábamos y me ha dicho que alrededor de unos cinco minutos estaría aquí_ - reveló el joven interrumpiendo la anterior conversación.

La pelirosa que se mostraba inquieta se levanto- _Esto, me disculpáis un momento_ –

_¿Q-que te sucede_? – preguntaba Hinata preocupada

_N-nada es solo que quiero ir al baño_ – contestaba la pelirosa nerviosa

_¡ Ah¡, no creo que puedas, en este lugar no hay cuarto de baños_ – dijo Naruto

B_-bueno da igual, me iré donde la sala de juegos que esta aquí al lado_ – contesto de inmediato y se fue de la cafetería.

_Que raro, alo mejor le ha dado un apretón_ – dijo Kiba provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

Parecía una niña pequeña al intentar evitar a aquella persona, aunque no me caía precisamente bien, soy una persona civilizada y debería soportar las tonterías de ese pequeño bastardo, pero simplemente no quiero volver a escuchar alguno de sus comentarios, ¿que debería hacer? , y si simplemente no vuelvo a la cafetería, supongo que pensamientos como estos son los que me alejan de estar con ellos.

Solo necesito unos minutos para prepararme a verlo de nuevo.

La chica entra en la sala de juegos y va directa hacia los servicios, entra en unos de ellos, cierra la puerta y se sienta en el WC, para hacer tiempo comenzó a analizar cada rincón de aquel lugar, observando con detalle las paredes pintadas con frases obscenas, minis grafitis y palabras sin sentido. Perdida en aquella escritura vulgar no se dio cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo desde que abandono la cafetería, tiro de la cisterna para disimular, abrió la puerta y salio de aquel servicio, las luces y los sonidos que desprendían las maquinas de juegos la invitaban a jugar, aunque ella sabia que no debía de hacer esperar mas a sus amigos, se fue de allí corriendo antes que la tentación se hiciese presa de ella.

Mis pies no querían moverse de allí pero no tenía más remedio que volver con aquellas personas, cuando disponía a moverme, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, fue algo aterrador entonces aprecié como una voz me llamaba, diciendo suavemente.

- _Sakura haruno -_

La joven se giro para ver quien la llamaba- _No puede ser, Sasuke Uchiha_ – dijo la chica con desagrado.

_Que raro esta vez no estas temblando_ – dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa

La chica con el ceño fruncido se giro de nuevo para marcharse – _Espera _– le dijo el joven Uchiha.

La chica aun de espaldas - ¿_por que tendría que esperarte_? – preguntaba furiosa

_Por que ahora vas con tus amigos, ¿no_? –

La chica sin saber que decir, contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió -_No, yo me voy a otro lugar, así que adiós _– soltó la chica sin más, pero por su desgracia el joven le había agarrado de un brazo.

La pelirosa pasmada ante el acto del joven, intenta forcejear para que la suelte - _¿pero que estas haciendo?_ _, me estas haciendo daño, ¡¡ suéltame¡¡_

_Es tu culpa, por no querer mirarme_ – el rostro del Uchiha se encontraba serio

Sakura dejo de forcejear al notar que el era ligeramente mas fuerte _- ¿que quieres?_ – dijo la chica también con un rostro serio.

_Kiba y Sai me contaron algo de ti,__ por lo que me dijeron supe que eras la típica chica inteligente, solitaria, que se cree que esta sola en este mundo, que esta harta de su vida .Tsk, realmente odio a las personas como tu _– dijo sin mas el joven mientras soltaba el brazo de ella.

La chica atónita, no tenia palabras con que responderle-….-

_Cuando te vi la primera vez, pensé que eras como esas colegialas que se enamoraban a primera vista, como tú amiga yamanaka, fue gracioso ver como te sonrojabas como un tomate, parecías estupida_- Continuaba provocando a la chica.

Se esta pasando, se que se esta pasando, pero no puedo decir nada, no puedo contestarle nada, las palabras de este tío me hacen callar, quiero irme de aquí rápido, pero mis piernas no se mueven, estoy asustada, no quiero escuchar mas.

el joven se calla y mira a la chica - ¿_que pasa?, ¿no dices nada? , no me digas, ¿vas a comenzar a llorar?_ – preguntaba el chico con tono de burla

-….- seguía la joven sin poder responder nada

_Por lo menos intenta defenderte, Tsk_ – el chico la aparta de su camino y va andando hacia la cafetería, pero este es parado por la chica que lo agarraba por la chaqueta del uniforme.- _¿que coño estas hacien_…- es interrumpido por la joven.

_Escúchame, __tú solo eres un niño malcriado, no sabes nada de mi al igual que yo no se nada de ti, pero solo tengo que ver lo muerto que estas por dentro, eres un creído y por favor, baja de las nubes, reconozco que eres guapo, pero nada mas, tu nunca conocerás lo que es ser amado, por que nadie aguantaría estar a tu lado ni cinco minutos. _ – suelta al chico y se va por el otro camino dejando al Uchiha allí solo.

_Interesante_ – murmuro el joven con una sonrisa y se fue hacia la cafetería.

¿Aquella de antes fui yo?, ¿yo dije todas esas cosas?, no me lo puedo creer, nunca le había contestado de mala forma a alguien, realmente debo odiar a ese tipo pero me siento como aliviada. Pero aun así se que las palabras de aquel chico eran como puñaladas en mi pecho, eran ciertas, me había descripto tal y como soy, ese desgraciado es interesante, aunque lo odie, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, aunque sinceramente no quiero volver a verlo nunca mas.

_**Bueno esto es todo, este Sasuke ta**__**n ofensivo como siempre xD, pobre Sakura lo que tiene que aguantar, El próximo capitulo habrá mas Sasuke(es lo que todas queremos XD) Bueno no os perdáis el siguiente capitulo, dejar vuestro comentario y opinar sobre como va la historia y ¡¡ Muchas gracias a todos que leen mi historia¡ ADIOSS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dulce **__**Nostalgia**_

No dije nada, por que lo que estaba viendo no sabia si era real, como un espejismo, como un oasis allí plantado incitándome a ir hacia el, No me movía, mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, no pestañeaba, mis ojos solo derramaban lágrimas, en un intento de articular palabra fui interrumpida por aquella ilusión.

_Te veo algo aturdida_ – susurraba el chico con voz suave

_No puedes ser real_ – dijo la pelirosa con la voz temblosa

_Puedes tocarme y comprobarlo_ – dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella

_No, por que podría despertarme_ –

_Jajaja, esto no es un sueño_ – decía el chico entre carcajadas

_Tu no puedes estar aquí, entonces esto es un sueño o una pesadilla_ –

El chico se paro enfrente de ella, estaba alejado solo unos centímetros de la chica-_Ni que me hubiese muerto y mi espíritu te estuviese perturbando_ – el chico acerca su mano a su mejilla – _estas helada_ – susurro

_En cambio tu eres tan calido_ – la chica había dejado de llorar

Sasuke se acercaba mas a ella hasta poder rodearla entre sus brazos con fuerza – _has adelgazado, ¿estas haciendo alguna dieta?_ – dijo aun abrazando a la chica

_No, simplemente no como mucho_- la chica también le abraza

No podía entender que de verdad el cuerpo que estaba abrazando fuese real, no quería sepárame de el. En una oleada de emociones, comencé de nuevo a llorar, por que todos estos años han valido la pena esperarle o eso pensé, pero y si vuelve a irse de nuevo, y si ya no era como antes, todos estos pensamientos recorrían mi mente.

La chica separa el joven de ella.

_¿por__ que te fuiste sin decirme nada?_ – dijo la chica entre lagrimas - ¿_por que no me has llamado?, ¿donde has estado? Y lo mas importante, ¿como has entrado en mi casa? –_

El joven se aleja de ella y se sienta en la cama – _imagine que me harías preguntas, por eso dude en venir _– dijo el chico molesto

_Encima será mi culpa_ – la chica se limpiaba las lagrimas – _limítate a responderme._

_Mi hermano me dijo que tus padres asistirían a una fiesta de trabajo esta noche, así que pensé que estarías sola, simplemente me colé_ _en tu casa -_ el joven hace una pausa breve – _y a lo demás, me fui así de repente por que no quería ver a nadie en ese momento_- termino de decir.

_Ni siquiera a mi…-_ dijo la chica con gran pena

_Sakura no he venido hasta aquí precisamente a disculparme_ – dijo el chico mientras se desabrochaba la camisa de mangas cortas que llevaba – _ven._

La chica estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando y viendo – _No lo puedo creer_ – sus lágrimas habían cesado, ahora su cara de tristeza había pasado a ser una mas relajada – _Jajaj, ¿estas de broma?_ – preguntaba la chica riéndose

El chico que estaba serio - _¿me ves cara de bromear_? –

La chica con una cara de asombro – _Estas loco si crees que voy a aceptar_ – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El joven se estaba quitando la camisa – _deja de jugar conmigo_ – contestaba mientras termino de quitarse la camisa dejándose ver el torso, se levanta y se dirige hacia ella otra vez.

La chica estaba asustada por lo que podía hacerle el joven – _para Sasuke_ – este se acerca a ella y le sujeta por los hombros.

El chico se acerca lentamente hacia ella, hasta dejar su rostro justo delante de aquellos ojos verdes y murmuro – _no me puedo aguantar después de tanto tiempo – _

El silencio invadió por un momento el espacio, el la contemplo tan cerca, levantando despacio su cabeza mientras una de sus manos alejaban sus cabellos rosados de su rostro, la cercanía era inminente, sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, a la vez que sus parpados se iban cerrando iban notando el roce suave y la calidez de sus labios, labios con labios , el con los de ella, y ella con los de el, no había prisa, despacio, sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado, el la abrazaba mas contra su cuerpo, ella le respondió rodeándole su cuello con sus brazos . Lenguas de fuego, recorriendo el paladar, jugando entre ellas, tras unos segundos los dos se separaban lentamente uno del otro, hambrientos de más.

_por que estas llorando otra vez_ – susurro el chico con ternura

El joven vuelve a abrazarla con más fuerza que antes.

Mis lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, como un grifo estropeado, me envolvía un dulce recuerdo que me hacia sollozar, me aferre a el tanto que fue la causa de mi llanto, mientras dejaba que me besara, pensaba en los momentos que pase a su lado, atormentándome la idea de que quizás esta puede que sea la ultima vez que lo vuelva a ver, me deje llevar por su abrazo, por sus caricias, por sus besos recorriendo mi cuello.

Entre aquellos roces tan ardientes, recordé que aquel beso que me dio.

_**Fue como mi primer beso**_

Después de aquello no volví a mi casa, di paseos largos por las calles de la ciudad, no tenia prisa ya que al día siguiente no tendría que madrugar para ir al instituto, no tenia ningún rumbo fijo solo iba donde mis pies me llevaban, libre de caminar por donde quiera, entonces un lugar paso por mi mente, el parque , amaba aquel parque, rodeado de árboles fuertes y robustos, de un riachuelo cruzándolo, de tanta naturaleza, me encantaba, siempre quise vivir fuera de la ciudad, alejarme de las fabricas, los ruidos, la contaminación, odiaba todo eso, prefería el aire libre, la tranquilidad, sentirme en paz, pero todo esto no podía ser , hasta que no tuviese el dinero suficiente para vivir en el campo, pero esto son solo simples sueños de una adolescente, se que nunca podré salir de esta ciudad.

La joven mientras caminaba buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular para descubrir la hora que era, cuando desbloqueo el móvil, vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de su amiga Ino, la chica suspiraba, aun caminando, llamo a su amiga.

-_No tengo ganas de escucharla, pero se habrá preocupado por irme así de repente_ –

_¿¡SAKURA ¡?_ – gritaba al otro lado del celular

_S-si_….-

_¿ donde te has metido?, TE HE LLAMADO CIEN VECES_ – dramatizaba la chica

_No exageres solo han sido cinco_ –

_¡¡ cállate¡¡, estábamos muy preocupados al ver que no volvías, si no hubiese sido por Sasuke aun estaríamos preocupados_ –

_Si, bendito Sasuke….-_ dijo la chica con sarcasmo

_¿ por que te fuiste?, Sasuke nos dijo que ibas a otro lugar_ –

_B-bueno, es que mi madre me llamo, quería que volviera a casa_ –

_¿ enserio?, seguro que no estas vagando por las calles_ –

La chica se enojo al ver que había acertado – _Claro que no_ –

_A mi no me mientas_ -dijo la amiga frustrada – _no entiendo por que siempre eres así, siempre que estamos juntos tu desapareces, parece como si no te gustara estar en compañía _– termino de decir su amiga enfadada.

…_lo siento…-_ se disculpo , por que sabia que su amiga tenia razón

_No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar, ya que por suerte te conozco y se que eres __así, son con los demás con quien te tienes que disculpar_ –

_S-si…-_

_Entonces ven donde estamos_ – dijo la chica enseguida – _reúnete con nosotros en la casa de Sasuke _

_Ni hablar_ – dijo en seco la pelirosa

_Sakura no me hagas enojar_ –

_P-pero_…-

_Su casa se __encuentra enfrente del centro comercial rosaleda, donde unos pisos amarillos y blancos, puerta 21, nos vemos _– Ino colgó dando por terminada toda conversación.

No me podía creer que tendría que volver a ver ese majareta que quiere joder mi existencia, después de mi salida tan triunfal que hice, dejándole desconcertado por mis palabras, ahora ¿debo volver a verlo?, y peor todavía, tengo que ir a su casa, si voy quedare como una completa idiota delante de el, pero si no voy, seguiré decepcionando una y otra vez a Ino, no es que me importe mucho, pero aun la considero mi mejor amiga aunque por parte de ella lo dudo, ¿ que debería hacer? , mi orgullo me impide ir, pero si no voy me iré alejando más y más de ellos, todo por culpa de ese fastidioso de Sasuke, ¿no podía haber elegido a otra persona para amargarle la vida?, estoy entre la espada y la pared, desde un principio no debí aceptar el ir con ellos, soy una idiota que se deja convencer por los demás, odio esto.

La chica sin más remedio se dirigió hacia donde su amiga le había indicado, caminaba insegura, pensativa, dudosa de ir, pero al no llegar a un acuerdo con su conciencia, llego al centro comercial, una vez allí, la chica estaba mas dudosa y mas nerviosa que antes, se decía a si mismas, "definitivamente iré", pero al poco tiempo, "y si mejor en otra ocasión", las indecisiones llenaban su cabeza, pero aun así seguía caminando, buscaba con la mirada aquellos edificios amarillos y blancos, observaba su alrededor con cierta impaciencia al no poder encontrar esos pisos, por mas que giraba su cabeza de un lado al otro, no los encontraba, entonces pensó que tenia una excusa perfecta para no ir, pero por mala suerte en ese justo momento la estaban llamando.

La chica vio que era de nuevo su amiga, contesto a la llamada

_esto, Ino, no puedo encontrar el edificio_ – contesto la chica primero

_mira que eres torpe_ – se escucho una voz suave y masculina al otro lado del teléfono

la chica se quedo confusa - ¿_Q-quien eres?_ – preguntaba con cierta desconfianza

¿_Acaso eres incapaz de reconocer mi voz?_ –

La chica que se temía lo peor – _tu voz, bueno puedo notar ese tono de superioridad que me desagrada hasta vomitar_ –

_Jajaja, que cruel eres Sakura, dime, ¿quien soy?_ –

_S-sasuke…-_ decía la chica con cierta inseguridad

_¡ Bingo¡ , has estado algo lenta, pero muy bien_ – respondía el chico con burla

_¿que quieres?, ¿por que eres tu quien me esta llamando?_ – preguntaba agitada.

_Tranquilízate o te explotara esa vena de tu frente_- seguía el chico picando a la pelirosa – _Pensé como era posible que vinieras después de que me dijeses esas cosas, tienes mucha caradura _-

_Primero, ¿tu pensando?, que novedad, segundo, Ino me ha obligado, además es tu casa si no quieres que valla solo dímelo_ – se escuchaba como el joven se reía

_No, prefiero ver tu cara fea, mi casa esta justo delante de tus narices, son los edificios amarillos..._.- cuelga el joven.

Este maldito va a cavar con mi paciencia, no para de pincharme, y esa entupida de Ino me dijo que el edificio era amarillo y blanco, he estado media hora buscando para nada, cuando estaban justo enfrente de mí, bueno ahora si que no tengo más remedio que ir, pero aun sigo sin querer verle la cara, es tan detestable, no se ni siquiera como puede ser popular entre el genero femenino, vale que sea agraciado, pero es un miserable, que saca de quicio a cualquiera, por favor dios dame fuerzas para poder soportarlo una vez mas.

Al llegar por fin a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, tras al ver tenido que superar unos cuantos obstáculos, como por ejemplo, a que planta tenia que subir ya que su amiga solo le había dado la información de _puerta 21_, la chica estaba agotada de subir y bajar escaleras para llegar hasta la puerta correcta, nunca se le va a olvidar en la vida donde vivía ese ser, comenzó a dudar de nuevo si debería llamar, cansada se hecho a un lado, y se sentó, estando contra la puerta.

Después de haberme tomado tantas molestias por haber venido hasta aquí, creo que debería llamar, seria idiota si ahora me fuese, pero es oír la voz de ese palurdo, y comienzo a sentirme enferma, además aun estoy con la respiración agitada por haber dado tantas vueltas, no quiero que piense que he estado corriendo solo para verle, aunque no creo que el piense así, y de todas formas estoy sudada, quiero que el sudor se seque rápido, entonces entrare, tampoco quiero que piense que soy una guarra,¿ y desde cuando me importa lo que piense ese cerdo de mi?. Mírame, otra vez hablándome a mi misma es que parezco una…

_KY__AAAAA_- la chica grita al caer hacia atrás

_Pero que estas haciendo aquí sentada –_ preguntaba sasuke que había abierto la puerta

La chica estaba tumbada en el suelo- _H-hola…-_ contesto sonrojada

_¿sasuke que ha sido ese ruido?_ – preguntaba una voz al fondo

_Nada, nada, un perro ladrando_ –

Sakura se incorporo y se levanto, se sacudió la falda del uniforme, Sasuke salio y cerro la puerta- _¿por que sales?_ – preguntaba la chica aun avergonzada

_Iba a comprar algunas bebidas, ya que estas aquí puedes acompañarme_ – dijo el chico con voz tranquila

_Si…_- respondió obedientemente

_Así me puedes explicar que hacías sentada en el suelo y haciéndonos esperar, ¿acaso eres estupida? _– era raro que el joven no la insultase inmediatamente.

La joven frunció el ceño – _tenia el cordón desatado, entonces me incline para atármelo en ese momento abriste la puerta_ – dijo sin más la chica.

Sasuke estaba con una ceja arqueada _– Claro, claro, el cordón_ – camina hacia delante dejando a la chica atrás, se gira al ver que esta no le sigue - _¿que pasa?, ¿no puedes caminar?_ –

_Ya voy_ –dijo mientras maldecía al muchacho.

Los dos subieron al ascensor.

_espero que no se pare por lo que pesas_ – comenzó de nuevo a burlase de ella.

_oye no crees que te has tomado demasiadas confianzas para insultarme_ – dijo seriamente Sakura.

¿ _por que has tardado tanto en subir?, acaso te perdiste_ –

_Por lo menos no me ignores_- murmuraba la chica – _No, es que me encontré a un amigo por el camino y me quede hablando con el-_ mintió la joven, no quería que se enterase de que estuvo todo el rato buscando su maldita casa.

_¿ amigo?, creía que no tenias de esos_ –

Llega el ascensor a la planta baja, sale primero la chica cabreada, dando una patada a la puerta del elevador.

El joven que se estaba divirtiendo de hacer rabiar a la joven continuaba picándola - _Tus supuestos amigos que están ahora mismo en mi casa, se pasaron todo el rato criticándote, al parecer no eres muy buena con ellos_- la joven bajaba las escaleras y salía del portal.

La joven se había parado, sale sasuke, esta se gira de repente.

_Creo que al final me iré a mi casa_ – tras estas palabras hecho a andar.

_A mi no me importa total son tus "amigos" quien te esperan_ – la chica se paro de nuevo dejando que el moreno la adelantase mientras continuaba hablando – _Eres tu la que esta todo el rato dejándoles plantados, me parece normal que te critiquen –_

_¿y que dicen de mi?_ – preguntaba la chica con un tono de tristeza.

_Descúbrelo por ti misma, y ahora vamos_ – tras decir esto la chica ando rápido para poder alcanzar a sasuke y así poder ponerse a su lado.

No se de que me sorprendo, ya sabia que no era una amiga fantástica, supongo que me siento así de triste por la impresión de saber que las personas que conoces hablen mal de ti por las espaldas, pero que me halla enterado por este desgraciado, eso me hace sentir peor, supongo que me lo merezco.

La joven alza la cabeza mientras caminaba y observaba como el cielo estaba mas nublado que por la mañana.

_Va a llover_ –

El joven la mira de reojo y se para al ver que una lagrima recorría su mejilla - _¿te encuentras bien? – _

_Ah, si, solo recordé algo_ – respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras seguía caminando dejando atrás al chico – _vamos date prisa o_ _¿acaso no puede andar?_

_Idiota _– dijo el joven con una media sonrisa

_**BUE**__**ENO, ¿Cómo os pareció?, lo mas difícil de escribir fue el beso, dios que difícil es describir un beso xD, no olvidéis dejar **__**review con cada uno que dejáis me animáis a actualizar mucho mas pronto, también acepto sugerencias, espero que no os halláis liado con el salto de tiempo que he hecho, pero bueno espero que seáis comprensibles xD, nos vemos hasta la próxima actu y ¡¡ gracias a aquellos que me lean¡¡ **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recuerdos**_

Sasuke vivía en un piso que estaba algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, su casa por dentro era espaciosa, tenía tres habitaciones, la de sus padres, su hermano y la suya aparte de la cocina los cuartos de baños y la sala de estar. No nos permitía entrar en su cuarto, ya que según el es su santuario y solo algunas personas que el consideraban especiales podrían entrar, que tontería, una habitación sigue siendo una habitación, no pude ver a su familia, ya que no se encontraban en su casa, quería ver que clase de padres podía tener este demonio, solo pude ahogar mi curiosidad en una foto enmarcada que estaba en el salón, parecían una familia normal. Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de estar, tenia un gran sofá de esos alargados con cinco plazas de color verde oscuro pero de poco nos sirvió ya que la mitad de nosotros estábamos sentados en el suelo, también me sorprendió la gigantesca televisión de plasma que tenia ,pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue su gran terraza, tenia unas vistas increíbles, se podía contemplar las urbanizaciones de casas, montañas, el centro comercial, y a lo lejos la autopista, me encantaba esas vistas, no eran como las mías, Se notaba que este chico tenia dinero, lo note por la decoración y por todos los metros cuadrados que tenia la casa.

La chica estaba en la terraza hablando por teléfono con su madre.

_Si, mama, iré pronto a casa, no te preocupes, estoy con Ino y los demás_ – decía la chica para que su madre no se preocupase.

_Esta bien, pero quiero que vengas pronto, tu padre no te ha visto en todo el día_ –

_Lo se, lo se , mama, nos vemos_ –

Algún día me vas a matar de disgusto – colgó la madre

Todos estaban jugando a la videoconsola de sasuke, a mi no me interesaba jugar a los videojuegos ya que para entretenerme prefería leer un buen libro o escuchar música mientras sueño despierta, supongo que tengo gustos sencillos.

_Esta oscureciendo_

La chica sale de la terraza y se dirige hacia su amiga Ino que estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke, la pelirrosa sabia que desde un principio su amiga iba a por sasuke, como si se tratara de la pieza del día, como una cazadora ansiosa por su trofeo.

Sakura se sienta al lado de su amiga, que esta se molesto al interrumpirla con su conversación.

_Oye Ino, ¿cuanto tiempo más vas a estar aquí?_ – Pregunto Sakura en voz bajita

_¿por que?, ¿ya te vas?_ – contestaba su amiga impaciente por volver a hablar con Sasuke.

_Bueno mi madre me ha dicho que no tardara_ –

_No te preocupes, mañana es domingo, no pasara nada por que llegues un poco tarde de lo habitual _– Ino le da la espalda a Sakura para volver a hablar con sasuke.

No me lo podía creer, ha pasado de mí por hablar con sasuke, Bueno que se puede esperar de una chica que solo piensa en hombres.

La joven se levanta de su sitio, pasa con cuidado para no pisar a ninguno de sus amigos que estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo como posesos y gritando como animales, después de haber pasado los obstáculos iba a salir de aquel lugar cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de sasuke.

_¡Eh¡ ¿adonde vas?_ - dijo el chico silenciando la sala.

_Me iba ya_ – contesto la chica extrañada.

_AM__ vale, pues adiós_ – tras estas palabras comenzó de nuevo el griterío de sus amigos.

La chica que aun estaba parada, se dio otra vez la vuelta para irse, pero una vez más fue interrumpida su partida.

¡Espera¡ - dijo otra vez el moreno, pero esta vez se levanto del sofá.

El joven se acerco a ella y se coloca enfrente de suya y acerca sus labios a su oreja, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojase y con una voz suave y seductora le dice – _ya que te vas ¿podrías bajarme la basura? _– Sasuke se aleja con una sonrisa de burla.

Aun sonrojada dijo - _¿PERO ACASO SOY TU CHACHA?, ¡¡ IMBECIL_¡¡ - grito enfadada con ganas de golpear al joven.

El joven que se estaba divirtiendo con la escena, se vuelve hacia los demás – _Bueno creo que ya es hora de que os valláis de mi casa_ – dijo con una cara de seriedad.

Todos se levantaron obedientemente, recogieron las porquerías y antes de que salieran de su casa Sasuke le dio a Sakura la bolsa de basura dejando a esta aun más enfadada, pero sin responderle con algún insulto se llevo la bolsa y todos la siguieron.

Cuando volvíamos a nuestras casas las chicas y yo nos despedimos de Sai, Kiba y Naruto quedando solo nosotras cuatro. Fue raro, por que Ino no me dirigió la palabra, con las demás pude hablar con normalidad, pero ella se quedo en silencio casi todo el camino, quizás este enojada conmigo, pero aun así era raro, siempre le hacia enfadar y después me dirigía la palabra, ¿por que esta vez no?, ¿que habría hecho?, supongo que lo averiguaría cuando nos quedáramos solas.

_Bueno hinata y yo nos vamos por esta dirección_ – hizo una pausa breve Tenten – _B-bueno mañana nos vemos, Sakura, Ino_- se despidieron las dos jóvenes de sus amigas.

_Me gustaría volver a quedar mañana_ – dijo la chica con una media sonrisa

La rubia la ignoro y siguió caminando

_Espera Ino_- comenzó a caminar al mismo ritmo que su amiga para poder alcanzarla.

_Eres muy astuta Sakura_ – dijo de repente su amiga que no paraba de andar

¿QUE? – contesto la pelirrosa sorprendida

_Me dijiste que odiabas a Sasuke, pero aun __así te veo muy cercana a el_ – replico su amiga.

_Pues si le odio_ – afirmaba su amiga

_Pues si fuese así no tendrías tanta confianza con el_ – objetó la rubia

La joven seguía asombrada por las tonterías que decía su amiga- ¿_T-t-tu estas celosa?_ – dijo la pelirrosa sin pensárselo mucho

_¿celosa__?, ¿yo?, ¿y además de ti?, por favor Sakura no me hagas de reír_ – dijo la chica hiriendo los sentimientos de su amiga.

_A que viene eso, acaso crees que no __podía gustarle_ – contesto Sakura indignada

La chica se para haciendo que se parase su amiga, la rubia la mira de abajo a arriba - _¿pero tu te has visto?, si parece que has salido de una película de terror, cariño tu no vales como mujer, siempre negativa y tan oscura, eres como la oveja negra de este grupo por eso mismo no le gustarías ni a un ciego_ – tras esto Ino se llevo una bofetada de su amiga quedando esta atónita.

_ya__ es suficiente que me insulte ese imbecil de sasuke, pero tu, eso no lo puedo aceptar ¿y sabes que? , te demostrare que yo al igual que tu puedo gustarle a cualquiera, incluso a ese cretino de Sasuke_- la joven se fue corriendo dejando a su amiga sola ante las miradas de la gente que pasaba por esa zona.

No puedo creer que pegara a Ino, peor aun, ¡¡ no puedo creer que dijese que podría gustarle a sasuke¡¡ es mas probable que un avión se estrellase en mitad de la ciudad, que yo pudiese gustarle a ese superficial, Sakura la próxima vez piensa antes de actuar, por que si querías quedarte sola para siempre, lo conseguiste.

La joven comenzaba a llorar mientras caminaba por la calle.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi padre estaba gritando sobre el por que había llegado tan tarde, ignore lo que me decía y me fui a mi cuarto sin ganas de cenar, me cambien de ropa, me puse mi pijama y me tumbe en mi cama, lloraba en silencio, para que mis padres no detectaran mi llanto, odiaba pelearme con Ino, pero sus palabras eran tan crueles que me enfurecían, pero eso no era motivo para abofetearla, cada vez mi vida se complica mas y mas.

La joven se quedo dormida y no despertó hasta el día siguiente, cada mañana se levantaba temprano pero esta vez fue diferente puede que a causa del cansancio, se despertó mas tarde de lo que creía, al levantarse de la cama se fue directa al cuarto de baño, se arreglo el pelo y se cambio de atuendo, se puso una camiseta de mangas largas de color blanca encima una chaqueta de cuero negro junto con unos pitillos vaqueros grises y unos tenis negros, salio de su habitación y se fue directa al salón donde le esperaba una nota de sus padres pegada en el frigorífico.

En la nota ponía que estaban en la casa de los Yamanaka que los había invitado a almorzar que cuando despertara se calentara la comida del microondas.

Sakura arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba a la basura, cogio las llaves de la casa, el móvil y se fue de allí.

No vi la hora exacta que era, pero me disponía a pedirle perdón a Ino, no estaba en condiciones de perder una amiga, aunque me guste estar sola no quiero sentirme sola, se que mis palabras se contradicen pero pienso que no es lo mismo, espero que Ino me perdone si no, no se que voy a hacer.

Camine, camine tan deprisa como pude, quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Ino, quería aclararlo todo, no podía tener mi conciencia limpia hasta que no hablase con ella, además mi familia tenia una fuerte amistad con la suya, no quería que por mi culpa se rompiera.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Ino mis padres me preguntaron que hacia allí, yo intente evadir las preguntas para poder hablar cuanto antes con mi amiga, así que le pregunte a la señora yamanaka donde estaba su hija, me dijo que estaba en su habitación pero estaba acompañada por un joven muy guapo, mi corazón se detuvo ante tales palabras.

_¿Sabe su nombre_?- pregunto la joven a la madre de Ino

_No me acuerdo, pero nunca lo había visto antes_ – contesto la madre de Ino pensativa _– si quieres le digo que estas aquí_- la señora se dispuso a avisar a su hija.

_¡NO,NO_¡ - dijo rápidamente la pelirrosa para detener a la señora yamanaka – _da igual total me tengo que ir, pero quiero que le digas que lo siento _–

_¿lo sientes?_ – se pregunto la mujer extrañada

E_-ella sabrá su significado, Papa, mama me voy_ – dijo la muchacha mientras se iba de la casa.

_Últimamente esta chica tiene un comportamiento muy extraño_ – dijo la madre de Ino

_Supongo que estará en la edad del pavo_ – contesto el padre de Sakura

La madre de Ino nos conocía muy bien, a cada uno de los componentes de nuestro pequeño grupo, por eso supe que la persona que estaba con ella no era ninguno de nosotros, sabia que esa persona solo podía ser el engreído de Sasuke, no se por que me sentía triste, seria por que Ino había ganado, había conquistado aquel ser y yo, ¿ había perdido?, bueno sabia que la batalla estaba perdida, aunque me daba igual ganar o perder ya que no me gusta Sasuke, sino todo lo contrario, lo odio, ¿ lo odio?, ya no se ni que pensar.

Antes de que mis pensamientos siguiesen reconcomiéndome, me quede maravillada ante una Vespa LXV 50 de color negro con el asiento de cuero marrón clarito que estaba aparcado delante de la casa de Ino, me encantaba las motos, aunque no pega mucho con mi personalidad, me fascinaba sobretodo este modelo, me parecía muy cuco, pero mis padres no querían que tuviese una moto, piensan que son muy peligrosas, yo pienso que tanto las motos como los coches son iguales de peligrosos.

_¿te gusta?_ – preguntaba una voz al fondo

La chica sin mirar quien era simplemente dijo – _si, me encanta_ –

_Jajaja, se te va a caer la baba_ – la joven salia de su mundo y se giro para ver quien era.

_Me imagine que eras __tú_-dijo la chica sin ningún asombro.

_Ya__, el destino es cruel al querer que me encuentre contigo_ - contesto el joven pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción por parte de ella – _que raro, ¿no vas a responderme?_ – preguntaba extrañado.

_¿donde__ esta Ino?...-_ pregunto la chica ignorando al joven.

_En su casa__, ¿por que?, ¿estas celosa de que halla estado con ella?–_ pregunto el joven con rentinti.

_No seas idiota_ – termino de decir la chica.

El chico al notar el silencio que había dijo- a_nda aparta de mi moto podías romperla – _expresó mientras se colocaba el casco.

Sakura se sorprendió al saber que la vespa era suya - _¿no puede ser?, ¿¡tu eres el dueño ¡¡? _– preguntaba la joven asombrada y con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke la miraba extrañado – _si lo soy, ¿por que?_ – pregunto molesto.

_Jaj__aja, no puede ser, no te pega para nada, jaja_ – reía la chica a carcajadas.

_¿buscas__ pelea?_ – contesto Sasuke enfadado.

_Jajaja, debes estar bromeando_ – seguía riendo la chica.

Sasuke cada vez se enfadaba mas – _deja de búrlate de mi_ – se dirige hacia la chica e intenta taparle la boca con su mano para acallar sus risas.

¿_que estas haciendo?,- _la chica huía de el. Era una escena graciosa, se podía ver como Sasuke perseguía a la muchacha mientras esta se escabullía de el.

_Quieres dejar de __reírte de una maldita vez_ – dijo mientras se paraba, ya que estaba cansado de perseguirla.

_Es que no es de tu estilo, supongo que te pega mas la __típica moto de cross, ya sabes un estilo mas macabra – _

El chico se sonrojo - _y a ti que te importa, prefiero las cosas mas sencillas_ – dijo el chico mientras ocultaba su rostro con su mano.

_¿ te sonrojaste?, Jajaja, que mono, Jajaja_ –

_Esto debería de ser al revés, soy yo el que__ tendría que estar insultándote _–

La joven había parado de reírse – _supongo, pero ahora me viene bien reírme un poco _– dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas por reírse tanto.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la joven haciendo que esta se incomodase – _Esta noche…_- para de hablar el joven.

¿_Esta noche?_ – repetía lo mismo.

_Esta noche van a ir a un Pub a ver a bandas tocar, __¿te vienes?_ –

La pelirrosa no sabia que decir- ….-

_Idiota contesta_ –

_N-no lo se…no se si querrán que valla_ – dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

_Si te dicen algo, simplemente di que yo te invite_ – se monto en la moto y antes de arrancar dijo una ultima cosa – _han quedado sobre las once de la noche, me imagino que no sabrás donde estará el Pub , así que mejor te recojo en tu casa-_

La joven se sonrojo – _E-espera, aun no he dicho que si_ –

_Decídete de una vez_, - respondió impaciente.

_Esta bien, pero quedemos en otro lugar que no sea mi casa, ¿sabes donde esta la floristería de los yamanakas? –_

_Si, la pesada de Ino me hablo sobre la tienda de sus padres, entonces __te recogeré allí_ – puso en marcha la moto y se fue de allí dejando un rastro de humo por el tubo de escape de la moto.

Lo primero que pensé fue en Mars Attacks, el es muy diferente de los humanos normales es como de otro mundo, si me odiaba no entendía por que me hablaba o por que se comportaba como es solo delante mía, me menosprecia pero a veces me hace pensar que es amable conmigo, como chiflado, este chico esta chiflado.

Entonces medité en que si Ino estaba "celosa" de que alguien como yo estuviera "coqueteando" con alguien como el, ¿como se pondrá al verme llegar con el en su moto?, No quiero imaginar la cara que pondría.

_La gente me __convence con facilidad –_murmuro la pelirrosa.

Mientras volvía a casa estuve pensando que podría ponerme ya que solo tenia ropa de diario, no tenía conjuntos sexys como los que tiene Ino o Tenten, pero tampoco quería presentarme esta noche con el chándal de estar por casa, así que pensé que podía ponerme algo mas… ¿sugerente?, a quien quiero engañar, mis tributos femeninos no sugieren nada, creo que iré algo mas formalito, aunque siempre podía coger ropa de mi madre.

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui directa a mi habitación, ni siquiera comí y eso que mis tripas emitían un ruido aterrador, total puse mi habitación patas arriba de ropa, antes nunca me había importado que ponerme, pero quería estar…guapa, no se como me podía decir a mi misma esto y sin avergonzarme, por que pretendía ponerme guapa para el anticristo personificado, ósea, para Sasuke, entonces pare de rebuscar ropa en mi armario y me puse a pensar con mas claridad, ¿ por que me había invitado?, ¿lo habrá hecho con algún fin diabólico? O será por que no podía vivir sin mi, jeje.

-_Mírate Sakura, riéndote sola –_

Después de horas en busca de un conjunto aceptable, la chica bajo a la cocina y calentó la comida del microondas después de comer fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse, al terminar de bañarse se seco el pelo y se lo aliso, nunca antes se lo había alisado por que no le daba mucha importancia a su pelo, no como sus amigas que se preocupaban por su aspecto. La joven se tumbo en el sofá, cogio un libro y continúo leyéndolo por donde se había quedado, ella pensaba que aun era muy temprano así que podía permitirse el leer,

Solo pasaron un par de horas y la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, dejo el libro ya que no podía seguir leyendo, se dio cuenta que nunca antes había ido a un Pub, no sabia que clase de ambiente había, no tenia ni idea de que cara ponerle a su amiga Ino cuando la viera, después de preguntarse millones de cosas se tranquilizo y se levanto del sofá y se fue otra vez a su habitación donde se probo el conjunto para ver como le quedaba.

Se probó una camiseta de mangas largas de color blanca encima llevaba puesto una camiseta de mangas cortas por el hombro, que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura de color azul celeste que cubría la que llevaba debajo, después unos pitillos vaqueros apretados de color gris y unos tenis blancos con rayas azules a los lados.

Nunca antes me había arreglado así que no sabía si estaba bien lo que llevaba puesto, pero ya me daba igual, poco a poco iba viendo como el sol se ocultaba detrás de los edificios e iba sintiendo como un cosquilleo en mi estomago iba aumentando, creo que eso se llamaba nervios, estaba nerviosa por que iba a salir por la noche, nunca antes había salido con mis amigos por la noche, por que no era una persona muy fiestera, es extraño que yo haga este tipo de cosas así que supongo que se me permite ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando llego mis padres a la casa fui corriendo hacia mi madre y le pedí que me maquillase por que iba a dar una vuelta con mis amigos, mi madre no me creyó cuando se lo dije, fue gracioso la cara que puso. Mi madre siempre era la que me animaba a salir de casa, odiaba que me quedara todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto, por eso supongo que se alegro por mi, me ayudo a maquillarme, me enseño a como pintarme la raya del ojo, también pude aprender que colores hacían juego conmigo y descubrí que los tonos suaves son los que combina con mi piel, no podía creer que aquella adolescente era yo, el maquillaje hace milagros, eso fue lo que pensé.

La tienda de Ino no estaba muy lejos de mi casa, llegue un par de minutos antes, mentira, llegue diez minutos antes, estaba tan nerviosa que quería apresurarme cuanto antes. Me quede de pie esperando, no había casi nadie en la calle, eso me asustaba, por eso rezaba de que llegara Sasuke lo mas antes posible, espere, espere, espere…

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lo primero **__**es que no sabia muy bien como escribir este capitulo por que tenia muchas ideas metidas en la cabeza, así que…comente y díganme como les pareció . . ¿Que le pasara a Sakura?, ¿Sasuke llegara a tiempo?, ¿la dejara plantada?, ¿ira ella misma al Pub? o puede que caiga un meteorito en la ciudad matando a todos xD (esperemos que no T.T) bueno espero que dejéis vuestra opinión y elijáis alguna de las opciones que e dejado xD, pero ya sabéis que con vuestros comentario me animáis a escribir mas rápido.**_

_**Nos vemos y**__**….¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD¡¡.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fue un sueño?**_

Solo podía escuchar en aquella habitación nuestras respiraciones agitadas, mi cuerpo desnudo cayo sobre el suyo, podía oír como su corazón latía rápido, me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y me apretaba contra su pecho, lo añoraba, añoraba el poder abrazarlo, el poder besarlo, el poder acariciarlo y me entristecía el pensar que nunca mas lo volvería a hacer, no tuve el valor suficiente para retener mis lagrimas aunque sollozaba en silencio sabia que el noto que estaba llorando, entonces fue cuando me enderecé otra vez.

Sasuke miraba el cuerpo desnudo de la joven e intento memorizar todo su cuerpo para poder disponer de aquel placer en cualquier otro momento, ella aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, acerco su mano para acariciar la mejilla de el.

_Dime, ¿que harás ahora?_ – dijo la chica en voz baja.

_No lo se, ¿y tu?_ – respondió mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

_Sabes que no es justo, yo, yo estuve esperándote tanto tiempo, no es justo que vengas __ahora y hagas lo que te de la gana _– replico la joven.

_Lo se , se que soy egoísta, tu ya sabias eso, no se de que te sorprendes_-

La joven se acostó al lado izquierdo del joven quedando estos dos boca arriba contemplando el techo – _Si, lo sabia_ – la chica ya había dejado de sollozar – _pero quería saber si te irías de nuevo y trastocarías mi vida –_

Este la abrazo atrayéndola mas hacia si - _¿Quieres que me quede? o, ¿Quieres que me valla? – _

_No lo se…-_ dijo la chica mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Sasuke.

_Jajaja, incluso tu dudas_ –

_No dudo, es solo que si te quedas, quiero que sea para siempre, pero si me __traicionas otra vez yo no podría recuperarme nunca mas_ –

_Entonces disfrutemos de este momento__ ya que no sabremos si habrá un mañana para nosotros _– el joven se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla con fogosidad mientras unas de sus manos acariciaba uno de los muslos de Sakura, donde esta enredo sus piernas en su cintura, y una vez mas los dos iban a sentir otra vez el placer de sus cuerpos, el placer de acariciarse, el placer de sentirse queridos.

Estoy helada, cada vez hace mas frió, me canse de esperar de pie así que me senté en el bordillo de la cera, espere, pero el no venia, entonces ¿por que sigo esperando?, ya sabia que era extraño que el me invitase, supongo que solo quería burlase de mi.

Ahora mismo no puedo escuchar nada, mi mente esta en blanco, Sentir que el tiempo pasa convertido, no percibir ningún movimiento, ¿habré llegado a mi limite?, ¿ya no hay nadie para mi?.

La chica alzo la cabeza y contemplaba el basto cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas.

Inundada por un sentimiento de vacío no aprecie el acercamiento de una persona con pasos firmes, estaba embriagada completamente por un pensamiento de tristeza.

_I-D-I-O-T-A_ – susurraba alguien en el oído de la joven.

La chica sobresaltada se levanto rápido para descubrir quien era- Tu…- solo pudo decir la joven.

_¿esperaste mucho?, tuve una discusión con mis padres y por eso no pude llegar a tiem_…- paro de hablar cuando vio que la chica estaba llorando.

¿_QUE ESTAS MIRANDO_? – pregunto gritando Sakura mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

_¿P-por que estas llorando_? – pregunto preocupado Sasuke.

_Joder, es por tu culpa_ – la joven no podía para de llorar

_¿Por que es mi culpa?-_ el joven se estaba desesperando al verla llorar

_Tenia __frió, pero aun así seguía esperándote ¡creía que no vendrías ¡_ - la chica fruncía el ceño.

_Vale, vale, ya se que es culpa __mía, pero no tendrías que haberte puesto a llorar, tampoco es para tanto _– respondió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sasuke estaba justo enfrente de ella y con las yemas de sus dedos secaba cada lágrima que brotaba de aquellos ojos _– 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6… ¿cuanto mas vas a llorar_? – preguntaba desquiciado.

Quería parar, quería dejar de llorar, pero no podía, estaba feliz de que no me hubiera dejado plantada, no eran lagrimas de tristeza si no de felicidad.

_Ya estoy mejor_ – afirmo la chica.

El joven haciendo caso a la chica se separo de ella - _Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos? –_

_S-si_, – respondió obediente

_Mi moto esta aparcada a unos metros_ –

Nunca imagine que lloraría delante de otra persona, antes nadie me vio llorar, ni siquiera mi madre, no se como pude llorar delante de el.

Sakura iba andando detrás del joven.

No me había fijado antes, pero el estilo de Sasuke me gusta, iba con una chaqueta de cuero negro, debajo una camisa blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados y botas de hombre, pero lo que mas me gusta es su peculiar peinado a lo punk.

_jeje_ – reía la chica.

Sasuke se giraba - ¿_ahora estas riendo?, ¿cuantos cambios de humor vas a tener_? – preguntaba extrañado

Sakura estaba sonrojada – _solo pensé en algo divertido_….-

El joven suspiraba – _ya hemos llegado, anda coge el casco_ –

Estoy pensando demasiado en Sasuke, ¿por que lo estoy haciendo?, ¿acaso no lo odiaba?, soy una verdadera idiota.

Sasuke estaba montado en su moto esperando impaciente a que la pelirrosa se subiera de una vez por todas, una vez montados los dos, Sasuke puso en marcha la vespa y se fueron tras una cortinilla de humo.

Mis ojos estaban clavados en su espalda, con temor le agarre solo la chaqueta para no caerme, me daba vergüenza cogerle por la cintura, no había casi ningún coche circulando por las carreteras por eso íbamos bastante rápido tan rápido que el viento entraba en mis ojos haciendo que me picaran y sin poder evitarlo me oculte tras la espalda de Sasuke y sin darme cuenta mi cabeza se apoyo en su espalda, ni siquiera se inmuto, bueno no creo que sea una persona que se impresione por tales cosas, no como yo que con cada gesto , cada mirada o con cada simple palabra amable pueden hacer que me ruborice. Sasuke no era de esa forma, este chico es de pensamiento libre y de actos salvajes, me encantaría parecerme algo en el…

Mi alrededor se transformo en un fondo azul oscuro y el camino que estábamos recorriendo tomo un color blanco parecía como si estuviéramos sobre nubes blancas e esponjosas.

_¡ Sakura¡, ¡¡SAKURA¡¡_ - gritaba el chico - ¡ _Me estas babeando la chaqueta ¡ -_

La chica se despierta - _¿eh?_ - se limpia la boca _- ¿ME QUEDE DORMIDA?_ –

_Esta es la primera__ vez que voy con alguien en moto y se duerme_ – dijo irritado mientras dejaba la moto aparcada _– no se como no te has caído de la moto_ –

_L-lo siento…solamente cerré un instante mis ojos…no __creí que estaba soñando_ – contesto desconcertada mientras bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco.

_Mira que eres un bicho raro_ – abrió el asiento de la moto y dejo uno de los cascos ya que no cabían los dos - _Cuando note que tus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza pensé que te aprovechabas de mi _–

Sakura se sonrojo como un tomate - _¡¡ IMPOSIBLE ¡¡ YO NUNCA ABRAZARIA A ALGUIEN TAN ODIOSO COMO TU¡_¡ - grito mientras le señalaba.

_¿¿ ODIOSO??, ¿QUIEN ES EL QUE SE HA MOLESTADO EN TRAERTE??_ – ahora era el chico quien gritaba y la señalaba.

A causa de los gritos de los jóvenes llamaron la atención de las personas que se encontraban en esa zona y dentro del Pub.

_No tienes remedio, tu cara y tu personalidad no tienen remedio_ – dijo con burla

La chica estaba roja, pero no por vergüenza si no por ira - _¿ personalidad?, pero si tu eres aun peor, eres un pequeño Hitler –_

_¿__¿ ¡HITLER ¡?? , Y TU…Y TU…Y TU…¡¡ FEA¡¡_ - los dos se cruzaron de brazos y dieron la espalda uno al otro como si se tratara de una pelea de niños pequeños.

La chica aunque sentía furia tenia una sonrisa dibujada en la cara al igual que el joven, pero este tenia mas bien una media sonrisa, tanto uno como el otro tenían ganas de explotar de carcajadas por que sabían que su comportamiento fue muy infantil.

Antes de que la pelirrosa se girase escucho la voz de algunas personas.

_¡¡ SASUKE¡¡_ - grito una chica –

_¿por que has tardado tanto_? – preguntaba una voz masculina

_Jaja, __¿estabas con alguna chica?_ – preguntaba otro chico

La chica pudo reconocer aquellas voces y por ello se entristeció, sus amigos no notaron su presencia excepto un joven de cabellos rubio.

_¡¡ SAKURA-CHAN¡¡_ - grito naruto sorprendido.

Sasuke se hecho a un lado para que ellos pudiera verla mejor – _si, le dije que se viniera _– dijo Sasuke.

_Jaja que __alegría, Ino nos dijo que no podías venir_ – contesto Tenten alegre.

_Ino dijo eso, jeje, bueno ya ves al final pude venir_ – dijo con una sonrisa forzada- ¿_y ella donde esta? – _

_estará__ ligando con algún camarero_ – dijo naruto mientras se dirigía a ella – _pero dejemos de un lado a Ino, vamos a beber algo _– tomo la mano de Sakura y se fueron corriendo hacia la entrada del Pub.

_Me sorprende que halla venido_ – dijo Sai mirando de reojo a Sasuke

_Bueno ya sabes ninguna chica puede decirme que no_ – contesto con aires de superioridad.

_P-pero, __¿P-por que se fue con naruto_? – pregunto tímidamente Hinata

Su amiga la mira- _Bueno supongo por que estará feliz de que halla venido Sakura_ – dijo Tenten mientras se iba también al Pub dejando atrás a su amiga

_Vamos con los demás_ – indicó Sai mientras los otros dos asentía.

Cuando puse un pie en aquel suelo pegajoso mi corazón dio un brinco, los sonidos, las luces, los olores todo pusieron mis sentidos en alerta, nunca antes pude presencia un concierto en vivo por eso me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, diferente, entonces con la emoción no pude evitar el dirigirme como una adolescente eufórica al escenario dejando a tras a mi compañero que poco después hizo lo mismo, fui donde había un gran grupo de fans, me hice paso entre la gente y de un tropiezo me coloque en primera fila, pero mis ojos se estaban aliviando cuando vi a ese hombre en el escenario.

La chica quedo mirando fijamente a aquel joven, el moreno le devolvió la mirada pero de una forma mas penetrante. La chica se sorprendió y volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Pero que me pasa, ¿por que me sonrojo?, entonces comprendí los sentimientos que nacieron en ese instante, sentimientos encontrados de envidia y celos, tan distraída estaba que no repare en la mano que agarraba mi hombro.

_Ese hombre es el hermano de Sasuke – _

Sentí el aliento frió de aquella persona en mi oreja, no podía girarme ya que se encontraba justo detrás mía, además me sujetaba por el hombro con fuerza, pero solo con mirar de reojo pude ver de quien se trataba.

¿_El hermano de Sasuke_? – pregunto casi gritando a causa del fuerte ruido de las guitarras y de la batería

_Si, nos invito esta noche a que viéramos su actuación, sabes, me tome muchas molestias para que no vinieras esta noche, pero aun así…_- dijo la rubia muy molesta, esta se coloco al lado de la pelirrosa –

Sakura miraba fijamente a los ojos de su amiga –_siento mucho lo que paso la otra vez, incluso fui hasta tu….-_fue interrumpida por su amiga.

_M__e lo dijo mi madre, pero no estaré satisfecha con un "lo siento"_ – dijo mientras alzaba la mano para golpearla.

La chica reacciono cerrando los ojos, pero esta no sintió una bofetada, abrió los ojos y su amiga la estaba pellizcando la mejilla - _Duele…_.-

Ino soltaba la mejilla de su compañera dejándola toda roja – _esta es mi pequeña venganza, pellizque muy fuerte_ – dijo la chica mientras sonreía.

La joven se acariciaba la zona afectada y aparto la mirada en su amiga para posarla una vez más en el guitarrista. Estaba embobada al ver con que facilidad tocaba su instrumento, su amiga la miraba divertida y se acerco una vez mas a su oído.

_¿No__ crees que los hermanos Uchihas son guapísimos?_ – pregunto con picardía.

Sakura se ruborizo por unos instantes – _Creo que no son para tanto…_- respondió de forma moderada.

_Tan aburrida como siempre_ – murmuro para que su amiga no la pudiese escuchar. Dejo de prestarle atención a la pelirrosa y se fue de allí dejándola sola.

Entonces es el hermano de Sasuke, cuando lo vi en la foto que estaba en el salón de su casa no me causo tal impresión, pensé que era una persona normal y corriente, ahora que puedo verlo en persona se ve muy diferente, con un estilo distinto, en la foto el salía con un traje negro pero lo miro ahora y viste con ropas desgarradas y esta tocando música loca y desenfrenada que provocaba en mi una reacción de excitación, todo mi cuerpo esta vibrando puede que sea por la música pero no se por que pero derepente quiero saltar y gritar y ser igual que las personas que me rodean.

Los demás estaban sentados en la zona donde se situaban los sillones con mesitas para la gente que prefería ver el concierto sentado, al lado de esta zona se encontraba la barra donde Sasuke estaba pidiendo unas bebidas alcohólicas y mas adelante se encontraba el escenario.

Ino se puso al lado del joven que este le mira de reojillo – _Creí que ya no ibas a venir _– dijo con una voz sensual.

_Bueno surgieron algunas cosas_ – respondió sin hacer mucho caso a la rubia ya que estaba impaciente de que le sirvieran.

La chica se acercaba lentamente hacia el rostro de el - _¿que estas haciendo_? – preguntaba molesto mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.

La chica le miraba seductoramente - _¿enserio me vas a hacer que te explique lo que pretendo? - _

Tras esto la chica busco los labios de el, al notar su suave boca cerro los ojos y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, el aun mantenía sus ojos abiertos pero poco a poco los iba cerrando a medida que el beso se hacia mas intenso, el la agarro por su cintura y la atraía hacia si. El resto de compañeros observaban la escena sonriente y hacían bromas o silbaban.

Tenia la garganta seca de tanto gritar e intentar de cantar las canciones que había escuchado por primera vez, entonces me detuve contentamente y salí como pude de aquella masa de gente, todas saltando y gritando como lo hacia yo, nunca pensé que esto fuese tan divertido, lo que me estaba perdiendo, me alegra tanto de que Sasuke me halla invitado por que así pude conocer esta otra cara de la noche, cuando por fin pude escapar me encontraba toda sudorosa y sobretodo feliz, no podía parar de sonreír o eso creía, hasta que camine unos pasos mas y pude ver como Ino estaba besando a Sasuke.

_**Esta Ino tan zorra como siempre XD, por fin apareció mi querido Itachi lo estaba deseando XD, Bueno el siguiente capitulo voy a tardar un poco e**__**n escribirlo ya que se acerca el fin de año (NOOOO) y luego estarán los reyes Y DESPUES LAS REBAJAS XDXD, intentare escribir lo mas antes posible pero no prometo nada U.U, eso si el siguiente capitulo calentito, calentito XDXD. Bueno espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios (Quien sabe si veo que son muchos alo mejor escribo mas antes jujuju) y como siempre gracias a aquellos que lean mi fic.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A mal tiempo, buena cara**_

Estoy furiosa, esta furia esta subiendo desde el interior de mi estomago hasta mi garganta, pero, ¿por que?, por que mi mente y mi cuerpo están llenos de esta furia que quema en cualquier dirección, esto me asusta, nunca antes me sentí de esta manera, no tendría que afectarme lo que mis ojos están viendo, entonces, ¿por que?, ¿por que tengo ganas de golpear a Ino?, o ¿por que tengo ganas de gritar?, si no me controlo creo que voy a explotar.

La joven vuelve a meterse en el grupo de gente.

Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, respira hondo, controla tus emociones, no sientas nada, no seas nada, quédate quieta y espera que el tiempo pase, no hables, no pestañees, solo espera.

La joven se calmaba poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que se serenaba iba observando su alrededor, escuchaba los sonidos que hacia los instrumentos, lentamente iba tomando control de su cuerpo.

Si vuelvo ¿que cara tendría que poner?, una sonriente, quizás una seria pero amable, no se que voy hacer, no, no se que estoy haciendo, ¿por que me importa tanto?, el es libre de hacer lo que quiera, así que Sakura Haruno relájate, diviértete y sonríe, sonríe como nunca lo has hecho o por lo menos inténtalo.

La chica vuelve a salir de aquel grupo de gente con esfuerzo ya que por el camino se llevo un codazo y algunos pisotones, cuando salio de aquella masa pudo observar que ni Ino ni Sasuke estaban, esto alivio un poco a la pelirrosa pero poco después volvió a preocuparse, la chica agitaba su cabeza de un lado para otro con el objetivo de sacarse aquellos pensamientos.

_Fuera, fuera, deja la mente completamente en blanco y ahora camina sonriente._

La chica tras decirse estas palabras, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos que estaban sentados, bebían y reían, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar el mirar alrededor para ver si estaban cerca pero no había rastro de ellos, la chica se coloco enfrente de los amigos , todos la miraban.

_¿Te estas divirtiendo?_ – pregunto sonriente Naruto.

Me estaba divirtiendo hace un rato antes de saber que la guarra de mi amiga se estaba liando con el sinvergüenza de Sasuke, pensó la pelirrosa, pero obviamente no podía decir eso así que contesto _– S-si, esta banda es estupenda así que me harte de dar botes_ – sonreía con esfuerzo.

_¿Quieres beber algo?_ –dijo esta vez Sai.

_N-no, así estoy bien_ – la chica sabía que no tenía que beber alcohol ya que era menor.

_Dime Sakura _– seguía hablando Sai - _¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?_ –

Los amigos se le quedaron mirando al igual que Sakura – _Pero ¿esta música se puede bailar?_ - contesto la chica.

_Mmm....., tienes razón, es imposible bailar con esta música, valla que mala suerte _– dijo apenado.

Naruto fulmino a Sai con la mirada - _¿POR QUE ES UNA PENA?_ – gritaba el joven al que se le notaba que llevaba unas cuantas copas.

_Esta claro, quería manosearla un rato_ - el rubio junto con sus compañeros abrieron los ojos como platos.

Se levanto Naruto de su sitio - _¡¡ PERVERTIDO¡¡_ - gritaba mientras le señalaba, Sakura veía aquella escena avergonzada.

_Por favor Sai deja de beber_ – término de decir la chica mientras se reía.

Mientras tanto Sai sonreía ampliamente, Naruto volvió a sentarse a su asiento, Tenten se reía , mas bien se reía de todo, se notaba que estaba medio borracha y Hinata estaba seria ella tampoco había bebido como Sakura.

Sakura no pudo evitar el pensar que esos dos estaban tardando demasiado, la chica quería preguntarles a sus amigos, ya que estaba dudosa de que si se habían ido o aun se encontraban en el bar.

_Después de que acabe el concierto iremos a hablar con el grupo_ – inicio una conversación Sai al notar el silencio que había.

_¡ AH¡, es verdad el hermano de Sasuke esta tocando_ –

_Si, ¿quien te lo dijo?_ – pregunto Sai

_Bueno Ino me lo dijo_ – respondió con un tono apenado – _debe ser genial poder tocar la guitarra eléctrica._

_¡¡ YO SE TOCAR_ ¡¡ - grito nuevamente Naruto – _S-si quieres podría E-enseñarte….-_ dijo esta vez sin gritar y mas tímidamente.

_No puede ser, que cool que eres Naruto Jajaja_ – comenzó a reírse la chica.

Hinata se levanto de golpe – _No aguanto más_ – y se fue de allí chocando con Sakura.

La pelirrosa siguió tras su amiga, esta se dirigía directa al cuarto de baño de chicas ignorando que su compañera la estaba persiguiendo, los cuartos de baño se encontraba casi al lado del escenario, por lo tanto Sakura tenia que pasar por cuarta vez aquella multitud de gente para llegar hasta su amiga, anduvieron por el estrecho pasillo donde a la izquierda estaba el cuarto de baño de las mujeres y mas adelante el de hombres, la joven toma la mano de su amiga haciendo esta que se detuviera, las dos se encontraban enfrente del servicio de mujeres.

_¿Que__ te sucede?_ – pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa.

La chica se quedo callada ante la mirada de Sakura - ….-

_¿He hecho algo?_ – seguía preguntando la chica.

La joven bajaba la mirada – _N-no_…Sakura no ha hecho nada

_malo…solo…estaba un poco celosa_…- termino de decir dejando a su compañera sorprendida.

_¿Celosa?_ - pregunto extrañada.

Hinata se sonrojo y se soltó de Sakura que aun la estaba agarrando _– Q-que vergüenza_ – respondió avergonzada mientras abría la puerta.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles tras ver lo que se escondía tras la puerta, parecía como si sus ojos pudieran salir de orbita, entonces Hinata reacciono con un grito y cerro rápido la puerta de nuevo, la chica roja como un tomate por lo que había visto agarro la mano de su amiga y salieron de allí corriendo.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el frío mármol del lavabo, el se encontraba de pie enfrente de la joven no tenia ninguna expresión en su cara, ni de vergüenza, ni de sorpresa, estaba totalmente serio al contrario que ella, ella estaba ruborizada además de excitada por el vaivén de las caderas.

_Te dije…__que no lo hiciera…mos…aquí…_- la chica no podía hablar estaba demasiado estimulada.

_Eras tu la que __quería hacerlo_ – dijo el moreno mientras se separaba de ella

_¡¡Espera¡¡, aun no hemos terminado_ -

El azabache se subía los pantalones, comenzó a abrocharse los botones además de subirse la cremallera y por ultimo a ponerse bien el cinturón _– Me han cortado el rollo…_- dijo el chico dejando a su compañera con una cara de decepción.

_P-pero….yo aun….no he llegado_…-

El joven mira a la rubia y con una sonrisa burlona – _entonces utiliza tus manos_ – tras esto se fue del cuarto de baño, dejando a la chica con el calentó encima.

_¡¡ SASUKE MALDITO SEAS¡¡_ - gritaba la chica para que el pudiera oírla y así fue, lo único que provoco en el fue una sonrisa maliciosa ya que el si había llegado al orgasmo.

Después de presenciar esa terrible escena Hinata y yo volvimos con los demás, ella me dijo que actuáramos normales eso seria fácil para ella. Hinata se sentó donde estaba antes y comenzó hablar con normalidad al contrario que yo, estaba tan sonrojada que se notaba a cuatro kilómetros y encima los chicos se estaban preocupando.

_- ¿Estas bien Sakura?_ – preguntaba Tenten.

- _Es verdad te veo muy roja, ¿has bebido?_ – dijo también Sai

- _¿ESTAS MAREADA_? – pregunto gritando como siempre Naruto

la chica agobiada con tanta atención contesto _– S-si, estoy un poco calurosa, creo que será mejor que salga_ – la chica se fue dejando tras de si una falsa sonrisa.

Era extraño, no siento nada, antes cuando les vi besándose creía que iba a matar a Ino, pero ahora que les he pillado haciendo algo peor…no siento nada, bueno siento vergüenza por haberlos visto pero nada mas, creí que me daría un vuelco el corazón pero me equivoque, incluso creo que podría reírme jeje…no….¿que me sucede?…no se que es lo que pasa, es algo que no puedo explicar, es una sensación amarga, me duele, me duele el pecho, pero no se el motivo, no estoy nerviosa ni tampoco exaltada, entonces, ¿ por que me duele?, si no me importa Sasuke y me da exactamente igual lo que haga, entonces no debería tener esta sensación amarga, como de decepción, como de un " ya lo sabia"… "el nunca se fijaría en mi…el preferiría a otra"…creo que se que es lo que esta atacando mi corazón, es un sentimiento de desilusión pero solo eso además de la vergüenza.

Sakura respiro hondo y soltó el aire repitió esto varias veces hasta quedar mas relajada entonces fue cuando decidió volver, al entrar de nuevo comprobó que el grupo que estaba tocando se encontraba alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos, esta vez la música que sonaba era mas tranquila, también pudo observar que Sasuke estaba junto a ellos, pero Ino no estaba, esto extraño a la joven, sin vacilar se fue directa hacia ellos.

La chica se acerca hasta ellos, los jóvenes que formaban la banda la miraron fijamente de abajo a arriba.

_¿Quien eres?_ – pregunto uno de ellos que tenia el pelo rubio y largo que estaba recogido por un coletero además tenia un mechón de pelo cubriéndole la mitad de la frente, vestía con ropas negras y rojas.

_Ella es Sakura Haruno, es una conocida_ – respondió Sasuke por ella.

La chica frunció el ceño al oír "conocida" pero cambio su cara al ver como le miraba el hermano de Sasuke – _E-encantada de conoceros_ –

_Jaja, que mona es_ – dijo el joven del pelo largo acercándose a ella – _tiene un peculiar color de pelo_ – comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de pelo de la chica.

_Todo el mundo me lo dice_ – se apartaba del joven.

_Mi nombre es Deidara, el pelirrojo de tu izquierda es Sasori aparente menos edad de la que tiene creerme, la que esta sentada al lado de Tenten es Konan ella es quien da el toque femenino y sexy a nuestra banda y por ultimo It__achi Uchiha que es el que esta al lado de su hermano pequeño Sasuke Uchiha_ –

_No hacia falta que nos presentaras, __podíamos hacerlo solitos_ – replico Sasori mientras se acercaba a Sakura – _Encantado de conocerte_ – este le daba dos besos a Sakura.

_S-si lo mismo digo_ - la chica examino al joven, tenia el pelo revuelto al igual que Naruto y de color pelirrojo era de su misma estatura y tenia una cara angelical también vestía casi igual que su compañero con ropas negras y rojas.

Ahora era Itachi quien se le acercaba pero este no le dio dos besos si no cogio su mano y acerco sus dulces labios hasta rozar su piel _– Es un placer Sakura _– La joven se sonrojo en especial con el, por que no podía evitar ruborizarse al mirar aquellos ojos negros tan profundos. _– S-si el placer es mío…-_ Sasuke estaba irritado con aquella escena tan empalagosa así que se interpuso en medio de estos dos.

_Que tal si bebemos algo_ – afirmo el joven cogiendo la mano de la chica – _iremos Sakura y yo a pedirlas _– el joven ignoraba si a la chica le parecía bien.

La chica se avergonzó aun mas al notar como su mano estaba sujetada por la de el, pero se entristeció al ver como la soltaba al llegar a la barra.

Cuando llegamos Sasuke pidió inmediatamente varias copas de alcohol, desconozco lo que estaba pidiendo, no podía evitar el sentirme algo incomoda ya que no sabia como reaccionar al estar junto a el.

La chica miraba hacia delante, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo de la estantería donde se encontraban las botellas de alcohol, mientras el la miraba de reojillo.

Que silencio mas desagradable pero no se que decirle, aunque debería iniciar una conversación.

_Esto… ¿desde que edad tu herm__ano toca en la banda? _– pregunto para romper el silencio.

_¿por que? , acaso te gusta_ – ahora era Sasuke quien le miraba fijamente y ahora era en sus ojos profundos y afilados en los que se perdía.

_¡__N-no¡ solo es curiosidad_ – dijo ruborizada.

_Hmp _- respondió con un sonido y continuo hablando – _Creo que desde los trece –_

_Ya veo…_- tras esto volvió el silencio de nuevo.

_Sabes_ – hizo una breve pausa – _¿te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos en casa de Ino? _– preguntaba sin mirarle a la cara.

_Si…_-

_Esa vez, ella me llamo por la mañana me dijo que quería verme y yo acepte para pasar el rato, cuando llegue estuvimos hablando entre otras cosas y me dijo que tu dijiste que podías hacer que yo me enamorase de ti_ – cuando Sasuke dijo esto a Sakura le sorprendió de tal manera que tenia la misma expresión de cuando pillo a Ino y a Sasuke haciéndolo.

_Eso, eso, no es verdad_ – dijo la chica tartamudeando.

_Jajajaja, estas muy nerviosa, lo siento, pero tu actitud te delata, ¿por que le dijiste tal cosa? , es más probable que se estrelle__ un avión en mitad de la ciudad-_

Este desgraciado pensó lo mismo que yo T.T

_No saques una conclusión equivocada lo dije por que Ino me hizo decirlo, es algo raro y difícil de entender si te lo explico así, pero estaba enfada ella empezó a provocarme con cosas en plan de que yo nunca le gustaría a nadie y todo ese rollo y lo único que hice fue soltar esa burrada, pero no pienses que me gustas o algo parecido, además a ti te gusta Ino…_- la chica paro de hablar al ver la expresión de poco amigos que tenia Sasuke.

_Que quede claro, no me gusta Ino y nunca me gustara, simplemente me divierto con ell_a – dijo fríamente.

_A-ah….V-vale…_.-

Continuaba hablando el joven _-Sabes que decepción…-_ dijo con un rostro mas relajado.

_¿por que?_ – preguntaba inocentemente la joven.

_Me hubiese encantado ver que __hubieras hecho para que me enamorase de ti_ – expresó sonrientemente el joven.

Me pregunto cuando dejara este crío de provocarme Shocks emocionales….

_Aquí están las bebidas, vámonos con los demás_- índico el joven mientras le daba a ella algunos vasos.

Los dos partieron nuevamente junto con los demás, repartieron las bebidas a Itachi y a sus amigos, los demás se quejaban de por que no les pidieron a ellos también, pero Sasuke tenia sus razones ya que sabia que habían bebido bastante.

Fue una noche fuera de lo común, nunca antes había reído tanto ni tampoco había bailando ni había visto un concierto en directo, fue magnifico, salimos muy tarde de aquel Pub, cuando nos íbamos apareció Ino por arte de magia, no se donde se metió en toda la noche pero se que estaba enfadada con Sasuke ya que no le miro ni le hablo ni una sola vez, sinceramente me alegro, entonces estamos todos en la entrada del Pub discutiendo sobre quien llevaba a quien, francamente me daba igual, ya que estaba contenta por la noche que había pasado.

_Oye cabezona, __¿me estas escuchando?_ – preguntaba Sasuke irritado ya que la estaba llamando varias veces pero esta no despertaba de su mundo.

_AH, __¿que sucede?, ¿habéis decidido algo?_ – preguntaba confusa la joven.

_Jaja, siempre estas en otro mundo Sakura_ – decía mientras se reía Tenten.

_Supongo que eso es lo que le hace ser tan mona_ – comento Sai provocando miradas asesinas por parte de Naruto y de Sasuke.

Entonces el hermano de Sasuke agarra por el hombre a Sakura _– Dime Sakura con quien quieres ir, con Sasuke o mejor te llevo yo en mi coche junto con los_ _demás._

La chica no sabia que responder - …-

Al notar el silencio Sasuke respondió por ella – _Ira conmigo ya que yo la traje_ –

_Últimamente__ estáis muy juntos_ – dijo maliciosamente Tenten.

_¿Estas celosa?, si quieres puedo llevarte a ti_ – dijo sensualmente.

La chica se sonrojo – _Jajaja, tu hermano esta hecho todo un casanova_ – comento Deidara dando codacitos a Itachi.

_Si, estos dos son como dos gotas de agua_ – respondió Konan.

_Ya bueno parad, entonces vosotros hacer lo que queráis, tu_ – dirigiéndose hacia Sakura – _vámonos._

La chica le seguía como un perrito, se pusieron los cascos y los dos se subieron en la moto, al alejarse lo suficiente Ino dijo – _No se que es lo que estamos haciendo ¿podemos irnos ya?_ - cuando dijo esto se agarro del brazo de Itachi y se fueron junto con los demás hacia los coches.

Como antes me agarre tímidamente a la chaqueta de Sasuke, ya que no quería abrazarlo, el aire frío me daba en los ojos pero esta vez me aguante, entonces comencé a lagrimear, era tan molesto, pero no podía hacer nada.

Le indique donde vivía ya no había razón para ocultárselo, mientras llegábamos estaba pensando en lo tarde que era y en que tendría que madrugar ya que tenia que ir al instituto, entonces sin darme cuenta llegamos hasta mi casa, se me hizo el trayecto muy corto.

Sasuke se mantenía sentado en la moto e observaba como la chica se quitaba el casco y como le evitaba la mirada.

_Sigues avergonzada por __haberme visto con Ino practicando sexo_ – soltó de repente.

La chica recordó de nuevo aquella imagen – _Y-y-o no vi nada_ – dijo tartamudeando de nuevo.

_Jajaja, ¿no viste nada?, Jajaja, pero si nos pillaste de pleno_ – dijo entre carcajadas.

La joven comenzó a reírse también pero de una forma mas tímida – _Fue por vuestra culpa, por lo menos podíais haber cerrado la puerta con pestillo_ –

El joven dejo de reír – _Bueno esos detalles no las piensas cuando estas en caliente_ – comento mientras miraba fijamente a la chica poniendo a esta incomoda.

_¿P-por que me miras así?_ – preguntaba nerviosa.

_Por nada , solo estaba pensando que tu probablemente seas__ aun virgen_ –

No hay palabras suficientes para describir el rostro que había puesto la chica _– ¡¡ Eres un enfermo ¡¡_ - grito enfadada y le lanzo el casco cogiendolo este al vuelo.

_Jajaja, no te enfades_ – hizo una pausa para reírse de la expresión de Sakura – _Bueno mañana nos vemos-_

_¿Quien te dice a ti que te volveré a ver?_ – preguntaba mosqueada

_Lo ponía en mi__ horóscopo, nos vemos Sakura Haruno_ – arranco la moto y se fue de allí.

_No me hagas reír Idiotaaa_ –

_**Diooss siento la tardanza, pero ya avise de que lo mas seguro es que **__**tardaría en escribir el siguiente capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y bueno que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de cómo va encaminada la historia, bueno ¡¡ adios¡¡**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esto no es amor**_

Cuando termine esta semana las vacaciones llegaran acompañada de luces, regalos y reuniones familiares, Lo único bueno de estas fechas son las decoraciones navideñas de las calles, es una lastima que aun tenga que esperar por una semana. Estamos a martes paso un día desde el domingo y como predije no vi a Sasuke y las cosas con Ino…bueno han mejorado, ahora me habla aunque siempre con cierto sarcasmo pero algo es algo además no le dio mucha importancia que le viera haciéndolo con Sasuke ya que no se pone incomoda cuando estoy a su lado ni nada parecido, Creo que tanto Ino como Sasuke son muy parecidos, si me hubiese ocurrido a mi, creo que me hubiera cambiado de instituto, je, creo que exagero.

Las chicas se encontraban en los baños del instituto, Sakura y Hinata estaban esperando a que Ino y Tenten retocaran su maquillaje y después poder irse las cuatros a comer su obento en el patio de la escuela.

_Oye Ino __déjame tu rimel, el mío parece estar lleno de grumos_ – dijo Tenten mientras tiraba su rimel a la basura.

_Normal si te compras el __más barato_ – respondió mientras le pasaba el suyo.

Tanto Sakura como Hinata estaban apoyadas en la pared contemplando la escena – _Todas las mañanas lo mismo_ – comento en voz baja Sakura.

La chica sonreía – _¿no crees que algún día al mezclar tanto maquillaje explotaran? – _

_Jajajaja__, tienes razón_ – reían las dos chicas.

La rubia se gira para ver mejor a sus amigas - ¿_que es tan gracioso?_ – preguntaba curiosa.

_N-nada….-_ respondió Hinata.

Ino las fulmino con la mirada y después continuo retocándose.

Iban las cuatros jóvenes caminando por el pasillo que daba al patio donde estaban todos los alumnos del instituto.

_¡AH¡ se me olvido__ en clase mi bebida_ – dijo de repente Ino.

_Que mala suerte, ¿quieres que volvamos?_ – pregunto Tenten.

_No da igual…Sakura ¿me acompañas_? –

La pelirrosa se extraño que se lo haya pedido a ella _– S-si, claro que si –_

Cada paso que dábamos el silencio se hacia mas profundo y la distancia entre nosotras dos era mas clara, no puedo aguantar la situación que hay entre nosotras dos, pero con Ino nunca se puede arreglar las cosas hasta que ella quiera, siempre fue así.

Las chicas entraron a la clase, Sakura esperaba en la puerta de la clase mientras que Ino iba hacia su asiento.

_Ayer me visito Sasuke_ – dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba una mirada maliciosa.

Sakura temía de haber descubierto el por que quería que ella la acompañase – _decidimos terminar lo que empezamos aquella vez _–

La joven pelirrosa no tenia ninguna expresión facial - _¿celosa?_ – preguntaba la rubia con una sonrisa de victoria.

La chica aun seguía muda - …-

_¿que actitud es esa?_ – preguntaba molesta, ya que pensaba que esta reaccionaria gritándola o algo parecido.

_¿Que quieres que diga_? – hablo por fin.

_Mira que eres irritante_ – Ino comenzó a masajearse las sienes _– me das dolor de cabeza –_

_¿es todo lo que que__rías decirme?_ – preguntaba con desagrado.

_No lo entiendo, si te gusta deberías de gritar o abofetearme como la vez anterior_-

La pelirrosa comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa _– Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta, que no le quiero, que no siento nada de nada _– decía la chica alterada.

Su amiga la miraba fijamente – _De todas formas me da igual, Sasuke ya no me interesa, ahora tengo otro objetivo _– decía la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

_Eres tan despreciable__ y dime, ¿quien es ahora el pobrecito? _– respondía la chica.

_Que graciosa, pero te lo diré para algo somos mejores amigas_ – cuando dijo esto Sakura noto como un cuchillo se le clavaba en el pecho _– Itachi Uchiha_ –

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar que su próxima victima seria el hermano de Sasuke - _¿ Estas loca?, es cuatro años mayor que tu_ –

_¿y que?, Sasuke es dos años mayor que yo y no has dicho nada_ - la chica se quedo extrañada al ver el rostro de asombro de la pelirrosa - _¿no me digas?, Jajaja, ¿no sabias que Sasuke tiene 17 años? _– la rubia se echo a reír.

_B-bueno nadie me dijo nada_ –

_Te gusta y ¿ni siquiera sabes__ esas cosas tan triviales_? –

_Estoy harta de que sigas insistiendo de que me gusta por que no es así __y la prueba es que ni siquiera se cuantos años tiene_ – dijo Sakura intentando disimular que no le daba importancia.

_Esa historia se la cuentas a otro, pero solo quiero que quede claro que lo que he conseguido en cinco días con el tu no lo lograrías ni en tres años_ – contesto la joven con un aura de victoria.

_Tienes razón, yo nunca me acostare con el y__ dudo de que lo bese, pero lo prefiero así, no quiero que alguien como el juegue conmigo como lo ha hecho contigo, pero no le culpo ya que tu te has dejado utilizar, después de tanto tiempo descubro por fin la clase de persona que eres, una cualquiera que se arrima a todos los tíos para que este en boca de todos._ – contesto fríamente la pelirrosa y tras esto se hizo el silencio entre las dos haciendo que Sakura se fuese de ese lugar.

_Así__ es, yo no puedo ser una chica normal, en clase, todos los días las chicas van a la guerra con una sonrisa en sus rostros, luchan contra ser etiquetadas o ser el blanco de bromas vulgares y contra calumnias y difamaciones esa es su rutina diaria y aun cuando los hombres las tratan así ellas salen adelante sin la minima preocupación, yo no soy así , para mi ser mujer significa destacar por encima de las demás, ser la envidia de todas, tener todos los chicos que quiera…si eso me hace ser una cualquiera que sea así …-_

Pero que mierda le pasa, por que me tiene que decir siempre lo mismo, de que yo conseguí a Sasuke, de que Sasuke y yo, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡¡ es lo único que escucho ¡¡ ya me harte de esto, no me gusta, nada, cero patatero, así que dejen de molestarme.

Sakura no regreso con sus compañeras se fue a la azotea a comer su obento, cuando sonó la campana volvió a la clase, no hablo con sus compañeras tampoco las miro ni una sola vez, su mirada solo se mantenía fija en el paisaje que había tras la ventana.

Tras terminar las clases Sakura recogió sus cosas y fue la primera en salir de la clase, estaba tan irritada, tan molesta que no podía controlar sus pasos fuertes y decididos, quería huir de allí cuanto antes, no quería volver a hablar nunca mas con Ino ya que siempre volvería a herirla y lo mas importante no quería ver mas a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto las demás caminaban a un ritmo más normal.

_¿pero que mos__ca le ha picado?_ – preguntaba la chica de los cocos.

_Antes estaba normal, ahora parece enfadada_ – Hinata y Tenten miraron hacia Ino.

La chica vuelve la cara para no soportar las miradas de sus amigas – _Se lo tiene merecido _– dijo la rubia.

_¿Por que siempre te peleas con Sakura?_ – seguía preguntando Tenten.

_Así es como muestro mi afecto_ –

_Que persona tan horrible_ – decía en voz baja Hinata.

_Te e oído mosquita muerta_ – respondió Ino con cierto desagrado.

_Deja de ser tan odiosa, por dios Ino abre los ojos, Sakura es la única persona que puede aguantarte mas de dos horas_ – reían Hinata y Tenten.

La chica se puso roja de furia - _¡¡ CALLENSE ¡¡_ -

Supongo que no estoy hecha para lidiar con personas como Ino, suficiente tiempo he estado pegada a ella, como la mosca a la mierda, Estoy tan aliviada, al decirle lo que pensaba de ella es como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, se esfumo y ahora no me preocupa para nada Ino, me da igual lo que haga ahora soy ¡¡ LIBRE¡¡, después de tanto tiempo de " amistad", si se le puede llamar así, ya no tendría una mejor amiga, ya no tendría nada que ver con ella y eso no me disgusta al contrario me encanta, me gusta el saber que ya no estoy atada a una persona que me situaba por debajo suya.

La chica empezó a andar mas relajada y a silbar una canción alegre.

-_Parece como si nada pudiese arruinar este momento, La, La, La_ – continuaba silbando la chica.

La chica paso de estar tan disgustada que hasta desprendía un aura oscura de estar ahora brincando y silbando de felicidad, hasta que todo su mundo de pájaros, flores y arco iris se acabaría al chocar contra alguien al pasar la esquina de una de las calles.

_¡AUCH¡ -_ gritaban los dos, pero solo se cayo de culo la pelirrosa.

…_..Lo siento….-_ dijo la otra persona con voz masculina.

_N-no es nada_ – la chica alzaba la cabeza.

_No puede ser_ – dijo la otra persona.

_Tsch, el demonio __ apareció_ – contesto la chica con cara de asco mientras se levantaba.

_¿Demonio?, pero si yo soy un DULCE ANGELITO_ – decía el joven remarcando las palabras dulce y angelito.

_Si, si, si_ – decía la joven mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero.

_¿ya te vas a casa?_ – preguntaba el joven entretanto la miraba de abajo a arriba.

Sakura se le quedo mirando aun mas con desagrado al ver este como la miraba con cara rara – _Oye desgraciado deja de mirarme así_ –

_Tan desagradable como siempre_ – sonreía con burla.

_Por que dios es tan cruel conmigo_ – observo la pelirrosa que el joven aun la miraba con curiosidad - _¡¡ por que me tengo que encontrar contigo_¡¡-

_¿Pero que te pasa? , el otro día no estabas tan desagradable _–termino de observarla.

_No es nada, es solo que estoy harta de verte cada dos por tres Sasuke_ – dijo irritada.

_A mi me pasa igual, cada vez que veo tu cara mi vista empeora_ –

_JA JA JA, Me parto y me troncho_ - decía la chica con sarcasmo, la chica noto algo diferente en el.

Esta vez era ella quien miraba a Sasuke de abajo a arriba. - _¿Quieres mis medidas?_ - preguntaba Sasuke molesto.

_Esta es la primera vez que te veo con tu uniforme_ – decía la chica asombrada.

_¿en serio?, ¿y__ aquella vez que vinisteis a mi casa?_ –

_No, cuando te vi llevabas ropa de calle_ –

_No me acuerdo… ¿y que te parece? _– dijo el chico con cara sexy.

_¿el que?_ – respondía esta con cara de aversión.

_Pues de cómo me sienta el uniforme, me hace __más sexy, ¿verdad?_ –

_Si tú lo dices_ – se hizo el silencio entre estos dos.

El moreno miraba su reloj – _Se hace tarde, ha sido un placer haber conversado contigo _– dijo con sarcasmo.

¿_De verdad puedes decir que esto halla sido una conversación?_ – no pillo el sarcasmo de Sasuke.

_Si solo quieres hablar podemos quedar mas tarde_ – dijo mientras iba caminando hacia delante hasta darle la espalda a Sakura.

_Claro como tus conversaciones con Ino_ – tras decir esto la chica se tapo la boca y se sonrojo.

Sasuke le estaba dando la espalda por lo que no podía verla, pero este también se quedo algo estupefacto – _¿Acaso estas celosa?_ –

La chica permaneció vuelta de espaldas no quería que el la viese sonrojada – _N-no me hagas de reír, es solo que me molesta que trates así a Ino _– respondió como excusa ya que no le importaba en absoluto su amiga.

El azabache agarro el brazo de Sakura para que este pudiese verle la cara, la chica se sorprendió - _¿ya te lo dije, no?, Si me la quiero follar lo hago y yasta, además ella se deja gustosamente, así que deja de decir que estas molesta por tu amiga, eres tu que no aceptas que te gusto y te da coraje que otras tías puedan hacer cosas conmigo que tu nunca lo harías ni en cien años -_

No solo se quedo aturdida si no que un sentimiento de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, antes nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enfadado, el joven soltó con desprecio el brazo de esta - _¿que estas mirando así? , realmente me enferman las tías como tu _–

_Te equivocas_ – consiguió articular palabra – _estas totalmente errado_ – ahora era ella quien lo miraba desafiantemente – _Últimamente solo escucho palabras inútiles, te gusta Sasuke, le quieres, estas enamorada, ¡UNA MIERDA ¡ eres la ultima persona en la tierra con la que me involucraría, así que deja de sobrevalorarte ¡¡ POR QUE NO TODO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR¡¡_ - la chica corrió tras haberle gritado esto ultimo.

El joven contemplaba como se alejaba la chica – _Es por tu culpa_ – murmuro el joven.

Cada vez que Sasuke dice o hace algo, acabo yendo al cielo o al infierno, Cuando creo haber descubierto una parte amable en el, término topándome con su lado mezquino, No quiero saber nada mas de el ni de Ino, odio a esos dos, son tan parecidos que me desagrada, los dos son moralmente despreciables así que ya tuve suficiente de ellos,

Se que en este momento mis emociones están completamente revueltas, se que mi pecho me esta doliendo, pero definitivamente ESTO NO ES AMOR, si no lo contrario lo que siento es ODIO Y DESAGRADO nunca mas volveré a ver Sasuke ¡¡ ME NIEGO¡¡.

_**Bueno, otro capitulo mas y esta vez para recompensar mi anterior tardanza ¡¡ he actualizado lo mas antes posible¡ por ahora me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, también (aunque suene raro) la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, esa relación de odio-amor o lo que se pueda considerar, también me estoy dando cuenta que Odio la personalidad que le he hecho a Ino XD, pero no me la imagino de otra forma xD, bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y lo de siempre dejar muchos comentarios ya que son como una recompensa por el trabajo realizado, bueno, adiós y hasta luego. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mía y de nadie mas**_

Desde entonces hice lo posible para evitar a Ino, seguía hablando con Hinata y Tenten con normalidad pero no era como antes ya que estábamos siempre las cuatro. Los días pasaban y el fin del trimestre llego, mis notas bajaron de un notable a un suficiente mis padres me dieron la charlita de siempre, "_debes estudiar mas",_ "_concéntrate en las explicaciones del profesor",_ "_no hagas como yo que no termine mis estudios",_ He aprobado que mas da si halla sido con un cinco que con un siete.

Esta tarde quería hacer algo distinto sabia que ya no tendría que preocuparme por llegar tarde a casa por que no tendría que acostarme temprano para ir al día siguiente al instituto, así que pensé en ir a la biblioteca del centro y comprar algunos libros que necesitaba.

La joven se puso su chaquetón blanco, y salio de su casa, llevaba ya cuatro días sin salir de su casa, es decir, desde el día en que se peleo con Ino y con Sasuke no volvió a salir por las tardes con miedo de encontrárselos por la calle.

Era 23 de diciembre, la ciudad se encontraba espectacular con tantas luces y decoraciones navideñas a la chica le agradaba ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. Iba caminando por las calles coloridas, miraba distraída los escaparates, sentía el frío en su rostro, el invierno, el invierno era la estación favorita de Sakura, aunque sonaba raro ya que para la mayoría de los jóvenes el verano era lo mejor, pero hacía tiempo que asumió que ella no era como el resto de los adolescentes y eso no le quitaba el sueño.

Se puede decir que la biblioteca es como mi recreativo particular, me divertía el estar rodeada de tantísimos libros, como un niño pequeño en una juguetería, al entrar en el recinto me fui directa a la recepción donde le pedí a la recepcionista que me buscara en su ordenador el titulo de varios libros, al parecer solo tenia dos de ellos, así que me dirigí a la estantería donde me indico que se encontraba, di un vistazo a todos los libros que se encontraban en cada repisa , pero para mi mala suerte los libros que quiero se sitúan en la penúltima repisa, ¿ como leches voy a llegar hasta allí ?, ¡¡ por favor que alguien me traiga unas escaleras ¡¡, bueno haré el intento.

La joven comenzó a estirar su brazo pensó que en algún momento su brazo se dislocaría.

Por dios, ¿es que no tengo suerte en nada?

Sakura seguía intentando alcanzar el libro pero la desesperación se hizo dueña de ella, con lo que subió a la primera repisa pudiendo así rozar uno de los libros.

Creo que lo voy a conseguir, si, definitivamente lo voy a conseguir.

Sakura consiguió coger el libro le embriago una sensación de victoria hasta que resbalo y se cayo de culo hacia atrás haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Ya mencione que no tenía suerte… ¿verdad?

La pelirrosa no quiso repetir la misma escena con que se conformo con llevarse el libro que estaba sujetando.

Después de haberme roto el culo, pensé en dar una vuelta por los alrededores quería seguir disfrutando del aire libre antes de meterme en mi cueva y aislarme de toda vida exterior, así que con ese pensamiento ande por las calles, de vez en cuando no podía evitar el chocarme con alguien ya que las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas con sed de compras, con ganas de gastar el dinero en regalos y comida para festejar estas fechas, las navidades solo es una excusa barata para gastar el dinero como locos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

La chica despertó de sus pensamientos gracias al bocinazo de un coche que estaba pasando justo a su lado. Las personas que estaban dentro del coche comenzaron a silbar a la joven y a gritarle piropos.

Esto me esta asustando, aunque la verdad me halaga que halla gente rara en el mundo en la que se fije en mi, pero aun así ¿que se creen que están haciendo estos payasos?

_Jovencita ¿que le parece si nos acompaña por un rato?_ – preguntaba el copiloto.

La verdad es que me sonaban esas voces pero no se de que, entonces sin que se notara mucho, mire un poco hacia ellos y para mi asombro esos pervertidos eran…

_¡¡ SAKURA_¡¡ - grito el conductor parando el coche en seco , Sakura creyó que su corazón le saldría por la boca.

_¡¡¡ PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ANIMAL_¡¡ - gritaba enfurecido el copiloto.

_No te preocupes Sasori sabia que no había ningún coche atrás, debes confiar mas en mi_ – el rubiales dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba pálida del susto - _¿Nos recuerdas?_ – preguntaba divertido.

_C-claro, Deidara y Sasori_. –

_KYAAAA, pero mira que es mona_ –

_Dime Sakura-chan, ahora íbamos a reunirnos con Itachi, ¿te gustaría venir? – _

No supe que responder, me parecía tentador ir, pero no sabia si confiar en ellos, alo mejor podrían engañarme y llevarme a algún almacén abandonado repleto de polvo entonces me tiraría contra el suelo y podrían atarme las manos, desnudarme y después violarme sin piedad….debería dejar de leer novelas policíacas.

_N-no lo se…-_ respondió sonrojada la chica a causa de sus pensamientos impuros.

_¡anímate ¡ será divertido_ – afirmaba con entusiasmo Deidara.

Que mas dará, total no tenia nada pensado para hacer esta tarde salvo deambular por las calles y después ir a casa a leer, además tenia ganas de volver a ver a Itachi.

_Esta bien…- _

_¡¡ genial¡¡, Sasori vete al asiento de atrás – _

_Maldito cabron…._- murmuraba el joven mientras abría la puerta del coche salio de el y miro fijamente a la chica, después volteo y se fue atrás.

Deidara sonreía ampliamente a la joven – _a Itachi le hará feliz tu visita – _

_Si…seguro…-_ respondió la chica dudosa.

Esta es la primera vez que he hecho algo tan impulsivo en mi vida ya que no soy las típicas que se monta en coches de completos desconocidos por que al fin y al cabo no les conozco, solo hemos cruzado cuatros palabra, ¿ por que siento que me estoy arrepintiendo?.

La chica salia de sus pensamientos al notar la mano de Deidara en su muslo.

PERO QUE COÑO ESTA HACIENDO

_Dime, dime, ¿que es lo que llevas contigo?_ – el chico actuaba con normalidad.

_P-p-pues un libro_ – comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

_¿un libro?, ya veo eres del tipo inteligente_ – a la chica le asustaba la actitud tan entusiasta del joven además de la mano que estaba tocaba su muslo.

_Oye Deidara deja tranquila a la chica y quita tu sucia mano de ella hombre, que la estas asustando_ – comento el joven mientras miraba molesto la mano de su amigo.

_¡UPS¡ mi mano cobro vida propia, je jeje_ – solo supo decir como excusa, Sakura respondió con cara de desagrado.

Si no fuese por Sasori ahora mismo las llaves de mi casa estarían clavadas en la mano de este viejo pervertido.

El trayecto duro unos 10 minutos, el lugar donde querían ir era un bar llamado Dead By Sunrise era un sitio donde se reunían todos los amantes del rock y del no-metal, allí se encontraba Itachi que los estaba esperando con cierta impaciencia.

Deidara tuvo suerte en encontrar un aparcamiento cerca del bar, al bajar la chica no estaba muy segura de donde se estaba metiendo pero a la vez pensaba que ya no había marcha atrás, que lo hecho esta hecho.

_Al ser por la tarde no esta que digamos muy lleno el lugar y dudo que sea de tu grado_ – comentaba Sasori mirando fijamente los orbes de la chica.

_N-no importa fui yo quien acepto ir con ustedes_ –

Suspiraba Deidara _-Ains, creo que cada vez me gustas mas S-A-K-U-R-A_ – dijo abrazándola.

El pelirrojo molesto agarro la camisa de su amigo y lo jalo hasta la entrada del local – _Yo que tu tengas cuidado con este sin vergüenza_ – termino diciendo mientras seguía arrastrando a su compañero ignorando las quejas del joven.

Y que creía yo que era la única tía rara del universo, veo que me equivoco…

Cuando entre en aquel lugar no había casi nadie por no decir nadie, solo estábamos nosotros cuatros y el camarero que estaba detrás de la barra, al contrario que el Pub de la otra vez, este sitio era mas pequeño y mas oscuro, sus paredes estaban decoradas con pósters de bandas de rock, como los Sex Pistols, Nirvana o The Rolling Stones, o sea, grupos de música de la prehistoria, entonces me di cuenta de la discusión que mantenían Sasori, Deidara y Itachi, podía enterarme claramente de lo que estaban hablando básicamente por que estaban conversando a gritos, al parecer Itachi estaba molesto de que le hallan hecho esperar dos horas, creo que tengo algo que ver con su retraso…me siento algo culpable.

Itachi dejo de gritar unos instantes al ver a la joven plantada en la puerta del garito.

_Tu, eres la chica de aquella vez_ – dijo desconcertado - _¿que haces aquí?, no me digas, ¿estos dos te raptaron?_ – Itachi volvió su mirada feroz a sus dos amigos - _¿que tienen que decir jovenzuelos?_

¿Jovenzuelos?, ¿acaso tiene 60 años?

_¿pero que dices?, vino por su propia voluntad_ – respondía Deidara para tranquilizar a su amigo.

_Tsk, ¡¡ sois como una patada en la entrepierna¡¡_ - seguía gritando Itachi ignorando nuevamente la presencia de ella.

_Deja de poner esa cara o te saldrán arrugas_ – indico Sasori para "relajarlo" pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerle mas enfadar.

_¡¡ ya da igual ¡ os salváis por que habéis traído con vosotros a esta joven tan hermosa_ – las palabras de Itachi hicieron que sonrojase Sakura.

¿Hermosa?, creo que la última vez que alguien me llamo así fue cuando tenía cuatro años.

Entonces fue cuando Itachi impulso a la joven hasta el sofá para que se sentara.

_Siéntate, así estarás mas cómoda_ – indico a la pelirrosa.

_¡¡ y yo me sentare a su lado ¡¡_ - gritaba felizmente Deidara hasta que Itachi se sentó junto a ella.

_Que cruel eres…-_ simulaba llorar el joven.

_Lo siento, pero este tío de aquí es un casanova y no puedo permitir que haga de llorar a una chica que aun va al instituto –_

_¡¡ Itachi, no digas como soy¡¡, así nunca aceptara salir conmigo_ –

La joven no sabia como reaccionar ante tal escena – _no te preocupes siempre son así _– decía el pelirrojo que se sentó enfrente de ella.

Sakura sonreía tímidamente _– No , da igual me divierte_ –

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta que el joven de ojos afilados la estaba mirando fijamente - _¿Q-que sucede?_ – preguntaba tensa ante la mirada de aquel hombre.

_Mi hermano vendrá pronto así que si quieres puedes esperar hasta que llegue –_

Si antes estaba tensa ante aquella mirada tan profunda ahora imagínate como debería estar por aquellas palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza, me prometí a mi misma evitarlo a toda costa, no deseaba verlo no quería escuchar ni siquiera su voz, por eso tendría que huir de allí e automáticamente me levante de golpe.

_¿que sucede?_ – preguntaba maliciosamente el pelinegro.

Tuve mis sospechas sobre que Itachi podría saber algo sobre mi situación con ese desgraciado.

_N-nada, es solo que no debo llegar tarde a casa_ – respondió como excusa la chica.

_¡noo¡ pero si acabas de venir_ – contesto deprimido el rubio.

_Sakura tranquilízate_ – el Uchiha agarro su brazo y tiro de el haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a sentarse – _Nos estamos divirtiendo _- sonreía con mas malicia que antes.

No puede ser, este tipo ¿puede que sea más malvado que su hermano?, alo mejor Sasuke ha heredado la maldad de este hombre, no, no debo de juzgarlo, ya que podría estar equivocada.

_Quiero saber más de ti_ – seguía hablando el Uchiha.

_No hay mucho que contar_ – hablaba con cierto nerviosismo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, quería deshacerse de la mano que la estaba sujetando por el brazo.

_¿que te impulso el venir aquí?, ¿no pensaste que podrías no estar a salvo?_ – la chica se sorprendía cada vez mas y mas de cómo había cambiado de un momento a otro la personalidad de Itachi.

_¡¡ E-Ey Itachi, ¿ no crees que te estas pasando?_ – preguntaba Deidara que estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la joven.

_Cállate, contéstame por favor, Sakura_ – pronuncio su nombre con una voz dulce.

_P-pensé en pasar el r-rato con ustedes…-_ susurro asustada.

Me arrepiento, realmente me arrepiento por haber venido hasta aquí, esta persona me esta mirando con ojos acechadores, parezco caperucita roja apunto de ser devorada por el lobo, eso si me he puesto a mi misma una nota mental, no juzgar a nadie por una primera impresión.

_Que inocente, así es como me gustan_ –

_¿EEEEEHH?_ – gritaba exaltado Deidara – _déjalo de una vez, o si no nunca volverá aquí –_

_Solo un poco mas_ –

¿Pero que pasa aquí?, solo estoy siendo objeto de su diversión, por que leches me hace esto, pero la culpa ha sido mía, para cuando hago algo impulsivo mira como acabo.

Entonces fue cuando escuche la puerta del bar, quería desaparecer, que la tierra me tragase.

En aquel momento pude escuchar unas palabras susurradas por el.

_Esto va a ser divertido_

Me quede inmóvil al ver como su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al mío, pero mis ojos se mantenían fijos en la figura que estaba parada justo detrás de Itachi que contemplaba la escena, entonces sentí un roce de sus labios con los míos después se separo lentamente dejándome patidifusa.

el joven se giro - ¡_ah¡, Sasuke por fin llegaste, mira quien esta aquí es Sakura_ –

El Uchiha no podía articular palabra por la conmoción, pero no era el único Sakura estaba igual o peor.

Estaba tan colorada que mi piel ardía y en ese mismo instante Itachi se levanto y se dirigió hacia su hermano, me siento rara, por que me estaba mirando sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de expresión en su cara, entonces sentí como mi pecho se agarrotaba y me levante de inmediato.

_¡Me tengo que ir ¡_ - dijo casi gritando la chica.

_¿no quieres estar un rato más?_ – preguntaba el hermano de Sasuke, que estaba divirtiéndose con aquella escena.

_No, será mejor que me valla…-_ la chica se hacia paso entre Deidara y Itachi para marcharse pero como una especie de tenaza agarro su brazo.

La chica se volvió - ¿_Q-que haces?_ – la chica mostraba una expresión facial de terror al ver la cara enfurecida de Sasuke.

_Espera_ – contesto en seco.

Dios mío creo que voy a morir, adiós papa, adiós mama, siempre os recordare…

la joven cerraba con fuerza sus ojos _– te acompaño hasta tu casa_ –

Sakura quedo en shock y fue arrastrada por Sasuke hacia fuera del local - _¿no te cansas de joder a tu hermano?_ – preguntaba con un bostezo el pelirrojo.

_No al contrario me gusta ver como me puedo superar cada día_ – reía el joven maliciosamente.

Creí que iba a gritarme e incluso he pensado en que podría golpearme, pero aunque sea un canalla no creo que se atreva a pegar a las mujeres, eso si, me jalaba del brazo de una manera bestial, estaba tirando de mi con muchas ganas de un momento para otro continuaría andando solo con mi brazo derecho.

Después de haber andado por lo menos un cuarto de hora de aquella forma donde la gente que pasaba nos miraba de forma rara, se paro en seco, aunque aun continuaba sujetando mi pobre brazo dolorido.

_Tu...tu...tu…¡¡ PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA¡¡_ - gritaba el azabache descontroladamente.

Tras el grito de Sasuke no me atreví a responderle, tenía miedo de que si decía algo inapropiado podía hacerle enfadar aun más.

el joven se giro para estar cara a cara con ella - ¿_Que hacías con mi hermano_? – preguntaba desquiciado.

La chica no tuvo mas remedio que responderle ya que su silencio podía provocarlo aun mas, pero a la vez tenia que medir cada palabra que decía – _B-bueno me encontré con sus amigos y me invitaron a ir con ellos ent_…- fue interrumpida por otro grito de Sasuke.

_¡ ah claro solo por que te lo hallan pedido ya tenias que ir sin saber lo que pudiera pasar ¡_ -

No entendía por que estaba tan cabreado conmigo, yo no hice nada malo fue su hermano quien se acerco a mi y me…..me… ¿beso? Oh no, me estoy sonrojando y él me está mirando aun mas enojado, relájate Sakura.

_No lo puedo creer, hueles a el, llevas encima su olor_ –

_¿ que dices?, deja de exagerar_ –

_No, no, ¡¡ solo yo puedo molestarte¡,¡ tú eres solo mía¡¡_- gritaba con desesperación el Uchiha, era como si hubiera perdido el control.

La chica se quedo de piedra, ¿suya?, ella no tenia nada que fuese suyo – _Estas loco, completamente chiflado_ – respondía la joven asustada – _suéltame_ – intentaba soltarse de él pero era imposible su fuerza no se podía comparar con la suya.

_No quiero que te acerques a el nunca mas_ – ignoraba las palabras de la joven – _ni siquiera pronuncies su nombre_ – cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza la muñeca de Sakura.

Per_o que te pasa, me estas haciendo daño, no quiero que me toques, no quiero que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ¿o no te acuerdas?, me dijiste que podrías hacer lo que te daba la gana ¿ por que yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera?, yo no influyo nada en ti al igual que tu en m_i –

_Simplemente no voy a permitir que otro tío este contigo_ – dijo con una mirada penetrante que ponía los pelos de punta.

Me duele, me duele tanto el brazo que seguro mañana me saldrá un moratón, pero lo mas importante era la actitud de este maniaco, ¿pero que le esta sucediendo?, por que tengo que darles explicaciones…

_ya es suficiente, suéltame, solo estas consiguiendo que te odie mas_ – respondía la chica con ganas de llorar.

_Me da igual que me odies, si te suelto ¿iras con el otra vez?_ –

_Pero que estas diciendo, me iría a mi casa así que déjalo ya_ –

_No, no puedo soportar la idea de que vuelvas a besarte con el_ –

_¿besarme?, ni siquiera ha sido_…-

La chica fue silenciada por las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke, la chica no pudo articular palabra al notar como acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura y sin poder retener las ganas, se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron, el probo sus labios solo por unos breves instantes antes de que fuese empujado hacia atrás por ella.

_¡¡ DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO ¡¡_ - gritaba enfadada pensando que todo aquello era una broma pesada, se fue de aquel lugar corriendo dejando una vez mas al joven solo en mitad de la calle.

Pude contener mis lágrimas, pero deseaba con toda mi alma llorar como una mocosa, es más, necesitaba llorar y desahogarme ya que en este momento mi estado emocional está totalmente desequilibrado, entonces me decía a mi misma una y otra vez que cuando llegara a casa podría llorar cuanto quisiera y podría quitarme esta presión en mi pecho.

Como predije, al día siguiente mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, estaba horrorosa, había amanecido con un aspecto terrible parecía un zombi recién sacado de una película de terror, estaba blanca como la pared mi pelo estaba revuelto era como si la noche anterior hubiese salido de fiesta y este era el fatídico resultado, entonces comencé a recordar lo que hice cuando llegue a casa creo que fui directa a mi cuarto, ni siquiera cene simplemente me quede llorando hasta que me dormir, pero recuerdo que antes de que fuese a mi habitación a llorar como una completa loca mis padres me comentaron algo sobre una cena…

La chica pensativa se rascaba la cabeza tras esto fue al salón donde se encontraban sus padres, ellos se preocuparon al ver el estado tan lamentable de su hija.

_¿Que te ha sucedido?_ – preguntaba preocupado el padre de Sakura.

_Nada que os preocupe…supongo…esto, ¿ayer me mencionaste algo de una cena?_ –

_Ah sí, veo que no me escuchaste como siempre_ – el padre fruncía el ceño y prosiguió hablando – _voy a invitar a mi jefe esta noche y para entonces_…- comenzó a mirarla fijamente y con una ceja arqueada – _espero que tu aspecto mejore._

_Grrrr_ – la chica respondió con un gruñido.

_Sakura-chan, esta cena es muy importante para papa ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunía con su mejor amigo _– dijo la madre de Sakura desde la cocina.

La pelirosa no entendió bien lo que le dijo su madre – _Padre, ¿tu jefe es a la vez tu mejor amigo?_ –

_¡ Si¡_ - contesto contento – _al principio trabajábamos juntos fue solo que el tenia las aptitudes que se necesitaban para ir ascendiendo_ –

_Ya veo…-_

_Así que esta noche quiero que te comportes como una autentica dama y recibas a mi jefe y a su familia con amabilidad_ –

_Si, si…-_ la chica rodaba los ojos – _y bueno ¿cómo se llama tu jefe?, ¿quiénes son?, ¿los conozco? _– preguntaba la chica, curiosa de saber quiénes eran los que iban a invadir su casa.

_No creo que los conozcas pero mi amigo se llama, Ryuu Uchiha_ –

_**Muajajaja, ¿que os pareció?, a que no os esperabais tal reacción por parte de Sasuke, muajaja XDXD, lo primero diré que este capitulo lo he hecho especialmente (la verdad solo un poco) largo porque creo que voy a tardar en actualizar el siguiente capítulo pero tened paciencia ya que se va a poner muy interesante la cena juasjuas,Y nada lo de siempre que me dejéis muchos reviews (o como se escriba) y dar gracias aquellas personas que me lean, NOS VEMOS¡¡.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tres son multitud**_

Debe ser una coincidencia, habrá más Uchihas en el planeta, ¿No?, Si, debe ser eso no creo que tenga tan mala suerte… ¿No?

El padre de la joven se preocupo al ver el rosto pálido de su hija.

_¿Sakura te encuentras bien? –_

_No…No muy bien_ – la chica hace una pausa y continua hablando – _Dime Padre ¿tu amigo tiene hijos?_- pregunto con cierto temor.

_Si, tiene dos fantástico hijos, uno es mas mayor que el otro, creo que el menor esta en bachiller y el mayor está trabajando en la compañía de su padre, son buenos muchachos_ – asentía el padre de Sakura orgulloso como si se tratara de sus hijos.

_Y-ya V-veo_ - aumentaba el nerviosismo de la chica al saber que se estaba temiendo lo peor.- _¿Sabes cómo se llaman?_

_MMm_ – el padre se puso pensativo _– No me acuerdo muy bien creo que Itaruma, Ita….Ita…Mmm – _

La joven se estaba desesperando - _¿¡Itachi ¡?_ – preguntó gritando la joven.

_SI, ese era el nombre ¿cómo lo adivinaste? Pero bueno creo que así se llamaba el grande y el pequeño…No llego para tanto _– dijo sonriendo.

Por favor Dios, Buda, ¡¡ DEMONIO ¡ decirme que esto es solo una coincidencia, además puede ser solo casualidad, el mismo apellido ,el mismo nombre….

¡¡ QUE HICE EN MI VIDA ANTERIOR PARA MERECED ESTO ¡¡

Sakura estaba más deprimida que nunca y se dirigió con paso pesado hacia su habitación.

Mira que hay gente en esta ciudad y mi padre tuvo que hacerse amigo de los Uchiha, Pero porque solo a mi me pasan estas cosas, no es suficiente que esos dos pervertidos me besaran….besaran...¿ BESAR? .

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _– grito a pleno pulmón la pelirosa desde su habitación sobresaltando a sus padres.

ME HABIA OLVIDADO DE QUE ME HABIAN BESADO, ¡¡ MI PRIMER BESO ¡¡.

-_No…no…eso no era un primer….no Sakura eso era un beso de saludo…si eso es¡¡…ese Sasuke…¡¡ MALDITO SEAS ¡¡_ - grito de nuevo la chica mientras se cogía de los pelos como una completa loca.

Los padres fueron a la habitación de su hija y se colocaron enfrente de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, estaban atemorizados por el aura oscura que procedía de su cuarto.

_¿Q-que crees que le sucede?_ – preguntaba asustada la madre de Sakura.

_M-mejor dejémosla sola…estará pasando alguna etapa de su vida… ¿la regla quizás? –_

Debo tumbarme un rato o creo que me desmayare.

La chica se tira a la cama y se tapa con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Me quedare así para siempre pero hare un hoyito para poder respirar y así me asilare por siempre de la gente que me hace llorar. Supongo que estoy relativamente calmada en comparación con ayer, al fin y al cabo sigo odiando a Sasuke creo que esos sentimientos aun no han cambiado, pero aun así, ¿por qué no puedo enfadarme con él?, lo de ayer fue horrible no debería de haberme besado…de haberme…

La chica se puso roja como un tomate.

Qué vergüenza, soy tonta, ¡¡ SOY REALMENTE TONTA ¡¡ debo enfadarme, debo estar furiosa por haberme malgastado esa broma ¡¡ y estoy haciendo lo contrario ¡¡ estoy sonrojándome, estoy nerviosa, estoy emocionada…Quiero desaparecer…

_La cena es a las 9:00 en punto puede que ellos venga más temprano no lo sé, pero estate lista para entonces ve y ponte tu mejor vestido, el más femenino, nada negro que te conozco no quiero que piense que eres una gótica de esas ¡¡ y ve a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la comida _¡¡ -

Una y otra vez me repetía mi padre, aun era temprano y mi padre ya estaba nervioso, ¡¡ nerviosa tendría que estar yo ¡¡, aun no sabía cómo iba afrontar aquella situación, con lo bien que estaba en mi cama media dormida y mi padre tuvo que llevarme arrastra hasta el salón, que cruel, pero bueno debo de ser una hija obediente que no decepcione a sus padres o puedo simular alguna enfermedad rara y así se suspendería la cena, será mejor que deje de pensar estupideces y me ponga manos a la obra.

Sakura se dirigió hacia su madre que estaba en la cocina cortando verduras.

_Dime Mama ¿puedo ayudar en algo_? –

_Sí, me gustaría que compres algunas cosas que me falta_ – la chica asistió sin rechista.

La madre de Sakura escribió la lista de la compra en un papel y se lo dio Sakura.

La chica se vistió se puso su chaquetón blanco y se fue.

Cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba mas a la hora esperada, no quería encontrarme de nuevo con esos dos hijos del demonio, pero ahora que caigo, ¿ellos sabrán que vienen a cenar a mi casa?, No lo había pensado antes, ¿estará Sasuke igual de nervioso que yo? Al fin y al cabo él fue quien dijo todas esas barbaridades y quien me be…be…beesss…¡¡ DIOS¡¡ aun no lo puedo decir sin sonrojarme, pero bueno conociéndole estará en plan pasota con su cara de palo sin ninguna expresión o con una sonrisa maliciosa y su mirada puesta en un punto fijo.

La chica comenzó a reírse sola.

Parece como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero en realidad no se nunca lo que piensa, es tan impredecible tan poco expresivo siempre diciendo las cosas a lo loco sin importarle si esta hiriendo a la otra persona, hace lo que quiere no hace caso a nadie siempre ignora lo que le digo es un cabezota pero aun así creo que es una buena persona, desde el fondo de mi corazón no puedo odiarlo.

La chica se para en seco en mitad de la calle.

¿¡¡¡ QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ¡¡¡?, ¡¡ DEJA DE CONTRADECIRTE IDIOTA.

La chica echo a correr como si algo la persiguiese

Creo que debo parecer una perturbada pero aun así increíblemente llegue sin darme cuenta al supermercado creo que mi piernas tienen vida propia y han llegado hasta aquí solas, impresionante.

Miro al reloj y suspiro por la hora que era, paso una mano por su cabello totalmente desganada y entro arrastrando los pies dentro del establecimiento, cogió una cesta con ruedecitas y comenzó la búsqueda de los vegetales.

Me conocía aquel supermercado como la palma de mi mano pero aun así me paseaba por los pasillos mirando todos los estantes con los productos, quería hacer tiempo, es decir quería tardar lo máximo posible.

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por voces que conocía la chica que procedían de los congelados, la chica ando con paso rápido para ver quiénes eran.

Mis facciones se contrajeron al reconocer dos figuras y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia me fui con el mismo paso ligero con el que llegue pero una voz tan desagradable me detuvo.

_¡¡ NO PUEDE SER ¡ SAKURA-CHAN ¡¡_ - gritaba el rubio desde los congelados.

La pelirosa se volvía con una sonrisa forzada _– H-hola Deidara, Hola Sasori_ –

El pelirrubio se acerco a ella corriendo mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba de un modo no tan entusiasta - ¡_Que alegría verte de nuevo _¡ - El joven la abraza como si se tratara de un peluche.

_Si…que alegría_ – dijo la joven mientras se separaba del.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – pregunto secamente el pelirrojo.

_Bueno comprar, es lo que hace la gente cuando viene a un supermercado_ –

El pelirrojo no respondió solo la miro de una manera fría – _Nosotros estábamos comprando cosas para ver una película, ¿te vienes?_ – preguntaba el rubio

La pelirosa recordó la última vez que acepto una invitación de estos dos – _No_ – dijo rápidamente – _la última vez que me fui con vosotros acabe muy mal –_

_Ah…es verdad, pero, ¿aun sigues enfadada por eso?_ – pregunto Deidara con cara de corderito degollado.

_Bueno teniendo en cuenta que fue ayer, Si aun estoy enfadada – _

El joven con intención de saltar encima de ella para volver abrazarle para consolarla fue parado por Sasori – _Esos dos hermanos siempre están así_ – contesto Sasori.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ – pregunto con curiosidad la pelirosa.

_Entre ellos dos siempre ha existido una extraña rivalidad, Sasuke siempre tuvo envidia de su hermano por ser el mayor e Itachi siempre molestaba a su hermano por pura diversión por eso lo del otro día solo fue una de las bromas de Itach_i –

¿Solo soy una broma?

Deidara se deshizo del brazo que lo estaba sujetando.

_¡Pero no te enfades Sakura ¡_ - intento Deidara animar a Sakura – _Si Sasuke se puso así de enfadado fue porque tu le gustas._

La cara de Sakura se puso toda colorada - _¡ N-no, eso es imposible ¡._

_No lo creo_ – continuo hablando el pelirrojo - _Esta no es la primera vez que Itachi intentaba coquetear con la chica que le gusta a Sasuke._

_¡¡ es verdad ¡¡,¿ cómo comenzó?, creo que con ¿ su primera novia?_ – preguntaba pensativo el rubio.

_Sí, creo que estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero Itachi se la robo, solo por gusto_– término de decir el pelirrojo.

La chica no podía asumir tanta información así que tuvo una sobrecarga – _V-vaya mira qué hora es…me tengo que ir…-_ la chica se fue andando toda erguida.

¿_Crees que teníamos que habérselo dicho?_ – preguntaba apenado Deidara a su amigo que este estaba con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

_Esto se va a poner más interesante _–

¿SASUKE?, ¿ESE SASUKE?, ¿¡ENAMORADO ¡?, ¿SEGURO QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO DEL MISMO SASUKE QUE YO CONOZCO?, eso es imposible, eso es como pedirle a un gato que ladre, no puede ser.

Me encontraba muchísimo peor que antes, no podía creer que el ser mas gigoló, por decirlo de alguna manera, estuvo enamorado, dios creo que me está dando un shock traumático anafiláctico.

Cuando entre por la puerta de mi casa mi padre fue corriendo como una fiera hacia mí y empezó a gritar como un desquiciado de por qué había tardado tanto que me fuese a vestir de una vez que deje de darles tantos problemas, que la cena es ya mismo y aun no había casi nada preparado, lo ignore, completamente pasaba de lo que me estaba diciendo así que sin que lo notara me fui de allí de forma sutil y permití que siguiera gritando a la pared.

Y una vez más me tire a mi cama con una preocupación más en la cabeza, baraje varias posibilidades del porque todo esto me sucede a mí y llegue a la conclusión de que alguien me ha echado una maldición y de entre todas las personas que conozco solo una podía ser y esa era Ino yamanaka, si, estaba totalmente segura que aquella rubia de bote me estaba maldiciendo si no ,no conocía otra explicación razonable del porque mi vida se está desamorando a causa de ese Uchiha que ahora resulta que tiene sentimientos, es tan poco creíble.

Y otra vez mi padre entro a mi cuarto para seguir chillando era tan cansino, así que para que se callara me levante y le dije que me iba a vestir, pero ahora la cuestión era ¿qué me iba a poner?, ¿un vestido?, ¿me servirá el vestido de la comunión?.

La mesa estaba puesta decorada con un centro de flores, habían sacado la vajilla buena con las copas de cristal que nos regalo la abuela el año pasado, toda la sala de estar estaba perfecta, mi madre lucía un vestido largo de color azul oscuro y mi padre un traje marroncito y por supuesto yo no podía cenar en pijama no, tenía que colocarme encima un vestido de seda de color rosita pálido que me habían regalado mis amigas por mi cumpleaños, tenía por una vez en mi vida el pelo liso y peinado, estaba ligeramente maquillada e incluso tenia puesto accesorios, parecíamos completos idiotas al vestir así, que queríamos aparentar, ¿ que teníamos una fortuna?, entonces fue en ese momento cuando escuche el timbre de la casa mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, estaba tan nerviosa e incluso me agarre de nuevo a la esperanza de que fueran otros Uchihas, pero cuando mi padre abrió la puerta y mis ojos verdes vieron a esos dos demonios vestidos con camisas blancas, que por cierto tenían los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y chaquetas negras deje de pensar que podrían ser otras personas.

El padre de Sakura saludo con un abrazo a su amigo – _Me alegra tanto de veros_ –

_También me alegro de verte Tetsuya_ – el Uchiha miraba atentamente a la pelirosa - _¿no me digas?, ¿esta es tu pequeña de la que siempre estás hablando?_ – Pregunto entusiasmado el padre de Sasuke, la chica pensó que su padre y Ryuu se parecían.

_Si, esta es mi hija Sakura Haruno_ – Tanto Ryuu como su esposa se acercaron a la chica.

_Jajaja, ¡¡ Es tan guapa¡¡_ - exclamo la madre de Sasuke mientras la abrazaba.

_Dime Ryuu te cambio a unos de mis hijos por ella_ – bromeo el Uchiha haciendo que sus hijos le miraran raro.

_Siempre quise tener una niña pero por mala suerte tuve a estos dos niños tan malotes –_ Sakura soltó una sonrisilla ante el comentario de la señora.

_¡¡ Madre ¡¡_ - Exclamo enfadado el menor de los Uchiha.

_Jajaja, solo bromeaba, ven Sakura te voy a presentar a mis dos hijos –_

La pelirosa se sintió mal por la madre de Sasuke ya que ella conocía a sus dos hijos pero aun así tenía que hacer como si nada – _V-vale…-_ la chica siguió a la Uchiha.

_Te presento a mis dos niños, el de la izquierda es el más mayor, Itachi Uchiha y el de la derecha es mi pequeñín Sasuke Uchiha_ – una vez más la pelirosa soltó una risilla.

_Mama…_- miro Sasuke a su madre con el ceño fruncido y después miro de nuevo a la pelirosa.

La chica sonrió ampliamente – _yo soy Sakura Haruno, Encantada de conoceros_ – los tres no pudieron evitar sonreír por aquella escena tan divertida ya que tenían que hacer el paripé.

_Que os parece si vamos abriendo un vinito_ – comento Tetsuya a sus invitados y junto a el Ryuu y su esposa le siguieron dejando atrás a Sakura, Itachi y a Sasuke.

Se acerca Itachi a la pelirosa y con una voz dulce le dice – _Sakura encantado de conocerte_ – dándole un beso en su mejilla y tras esto se fue junto con sus padres.

la chica se ruborizo pero duro poco al ver la mirada penetrante de Sasuke - _¿Q-que? –_ comento mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

_Nada _– dijo secamente – _pero…-_ la miro de arriba abajo – _Estas extraña con esa ropa –_

La pelirosa frunció el ceño – _P-pues si no te gusta no mires, idiota_ – dijo enfadada.

El joven rodaba los ojos y suspiro después comenzó a caminar hacia su familia dejando sola a la pelirosa.

Soy una idiota, me pregunto cuantas veces al día me digo esto.

La chica se reunió con los demás, observando cómo bebían el vino que había servido su padre, ella al igual que Sasuke no podían beber por eso contemplaban como los adultos saboreaban aquella bebida y asentía como diciendo "que buen vino", a la joven le causaba risa el ver aquellas caras y escuchando como hablaban sobre la excelente calidad del vino.

Me parecieron simpáticos los padres de Sasuke, eran muy graciosos y muy entusiastas aunque eran mayores ellos se consideraban como jóvenes en plena pubertad, la madre de estos dos es hermosa ahora se a quien ha salido Sasuke en cambio Itachi se parece más a su padre, pobrecitos si supieran como son realmente sus dos hijos.

Comenzó a sonreír con cariño la pelirosa.

Sasuke, que se encontraba a su lado, le da un codazo para despertarla de su mundo - _¿Que es tan gracioso?_ – pregunto curioso.

_¿qué?_ – pregunto aun en las nubes.

_Estas atontada, quieres aterrizar de una vez_ –

La chica lo miro con asco y luego tornó su mirada hacia los demás-

_¿Que os parece si comemos ya?_ – pregunto la madre de Sakura

_SI, SI, estoy hambrienta_ – respondía la Uchiha.

_Pues vamos a la mesa_ – contesto Tetsuya y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su hija – _venga Sakura ve a ayudar a tu madre a servir los platos_

La chica asintió y se fue hacia la cocina junto con su madre.

Cuando volví a la sala de estar para servir la cena me encontré dos asientos libre en uno estaría al lado de Itachi y en otro estaría al frente de Sasuke, ¿esto debe ser una broma verdad?, ¿en cuál de los dos me siento?, ya se esperare a que mi madre se siente primero así por fuerza me tengo que sentar sea cual sea el asiento que ha dejado libre.

La pelirosa sirvió la comida a los invitados y miro a su madre que esta estaba de pie mirándola.

_Sakura, ¿Dónde te vas a sentar?_ – pregunto la madre esperando a que su hija se sentara de una vez.

En ese momento La chica pensó "maldita seas madre" y movió su cabeza a los dos asientos haciendo que se impacientara su madre - _¡Venga sentaos de una vez_ ¡ - exclamaba el padre de Sakura.

Si me siento al lado de Itachi no quiero dar entender a ese Idiota de Sasuke que me gusta o algo parecido, pero si me siento enfrente de Sasuke daré a entender que lo elijo a él…

La chica salió de sus pensamientos al ver las expresiones de los dos hermanos, por parte del mayor estaba divertido con la escena al contrario que su hermano que estaba con el ceño fruncido e impaciente por saber por qué estaba dando tanto calor por un asiento, así que la chica sin mas preámbulos se sentó al lado de su padre quedando así enfrente de Sasuke.

_Entonces cenemos_ – comento Tetsuya con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de cenar y de sentir en todo momento la airosa mirada de Sasuke que me incomodaba bastante recogí la mesa junto con mi madre y la madre de Sasuke, los demás se fueron a sentarse al sillón y conversar sobre cosas de hombres es decir, sobre futbol.

Mientras tanto la joven se encontraba fregando los platos junto con su madre y la Uchiha.

_Dime Sakura, ¿Que te han parecido mis hijos?_ – preguntaba con curiosidad la madre de los Uchihas.

La chica que por casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva miro a la Uchiha sorprendida _– N-no se…-_ solo pudo contestar la pelirosa.

_¡¡ vamos mujer no te hagas la remolona ¡¡_ - exclamaba la señora con cierta burla.

_P-parecen b-buenos c-chicos_ – contesto tartamudeando a causa del nerviosismo.

_¿nada mas?, ¿no te parecen atractivos?, ¿cuál te gusta más?_– seguía preguntando la Uchiha como si se tratara de un interrogatorio.

_Jajaja, Ayama deja a la pobre chica_ – respondió entre risa la madre de Sakura.

_Lo siento, es que me encantaría que mi hijo Sasuke estuviera con una muchachita tan encantadora como tu – _

Esto último le produjo vergüenza a la chica – _Eso es imposible_ – solo pudo responder.

_¿Por qué?, Eres una joven realmente bonita _– respondió amablemente.

_G-gracias_ – se sonrojo _– pero ahora no tengo tiempo para salir con chicos_ – contesto para que le dejara de atosigar.

_Oh, ya veo, es toda una lástima_ – dijo apenada la Uchiha y volvió a hablar con la madre de Sakura dejando a esta tranquila.

La joven regresó a la sala de estar para escuchar la gran conversación sobre el trabajo que tenían, esta se acerco a ellos y se sentó en un sillón de solo una plaza.

_Jajá, mira que es encantadora tu hija_ – esta vez era el padre de Sasuke quien la elogiaba.

_Sí, pero a veces es muy cabezota_ – respondió Tetsuya.

La pelirosa rodo los ojos hacia otro lado, estaba harta de escuchar cosas sobre ella- _jajá igual que estos dos, nunca me hacen caso y siempre me están metiendo en problemas, pero bueno por lo menos su lado trabajador lo recompensa, algún día quiero que mi hijo Itachi me sustituya como director de la empresa –_

_Eso sería grandioso padre –_ respondió educadamente Itachi – _pero aun me queda un largo camino para llegar a eso –_

La pelirosa miro a Itachi con una ceja arqueada, le sorprendió en toda la velada su comportamiento tan falso, actuaba de forma educada también era amable, mientras que debajo de esa fachada se escondía un pervertido _- ¿y qué pasa con tu otro hijo?_ – pregunto la chica sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando con su típica mirada de, _"¿qué estás diciendo imbécil?" _– _Bueno este vago no quiero trabajar en la empresa prefiere trabajar en otra cosa –_

La joven sin poder parar, continuo preguntando - _¿el qué?_ – curioseaba divertida.

_Quiere ser modelo_ – dijo sin titubear el padre de Sasuke

_¡¡¡ QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¡¡_ - grito avergonzado el Uchiha, la pelirosa intento aguantarse la risa para no dar la nota, pero le costó lo suyo, el joven se puso de pie y se coloco enfrente de la pelirosa – _¡ ES UNA BROMA¡, me gustaría ser abogada, ¡ABOGADO¡, nada de modelo_ – se explico sonrojado mientras los demás se reían a su costa, pero la joven se quedo sorprendida pero poco después comenzó a reírse _– Jajaja, te creo, te creo_ – dijo entre carcajadas la pelirosa mientras que el azabache se sentaba en donde estaba.

_Jajaja, no te enfadas Sasuke, solo era una pequeña broma, está claro que no vales como modelo eres muy feo _– seguía bromeando con su hijo cuando paro de reírse y poso su mirada en la pelirosa - _¿y tu Sakura que te gustaría hacer en el futuro_? –

_¿eh?_ – la chica paró de reírse por la pregunta de su invitado, ella realmente no sabía que iba a hacer incluso nunca antes se pregunto qué quería hacer – _No lo sé – _

_¿No hay nada que te llame la atención?_ – pregunto Itachi.

_Bueno aun no lo he pensado determinadamente, pero…-_ empezó a pensar y buscar algo que le gustaba hacer – _me gusta leer novelas e inventarme mis propias historias, no se quizás me gustaría ser escritora_ –

_¿escritora?_ – pregunto con una ceja arqueada Sasuke.

_Dije algo al azar_ – contesto molesta mirando hacia otro lado.

_Yo creo que es un oficio encantador_ – respondió amablemente Itachi – _Debe ser divertido el poder escribir historias imaginadas_ – la chica se alegro gracias al Uchiha.

_Yo lo veo más como un hobby que como un trabajo _–comento molesto Sasuke.

_Tiene razón mi hijo Sakura-chan, ¿nunca has pensando en hacer una carrera?-_

_B-bueno aun estoy en secundaria así que…aun no hay nada que me llame la atención…- _

_No te des prisa ya encontraras algo que realmente te guste_ – comento sonriendo Itachi.

_Itachi tiene razón aun te queda dos cursos mas_ – dijo el padre de Sakura

La chica sonreía ampliamente entonces entraron en la sala Ayame y Kiyoka- ¿_de qué estaban hablando?_ – preguntaron curiosas las dos mujeres.

- contesto bromeando Ryuu -_Sobre el compromiso de Sasuke y Sakura_ – tras esto tanto Sasuke como Sakura se levantaron a la vez y gritaron al mismo tiempo - _¿¡ QUEE ¡?_ – Todos en la sala empezaron a reírse a costa de ellos dos, Estos dos se miraron y la pelirosa desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y luego se sentó.

_Padre deja de bromear de una vez solo estas consiguiendo que me avergüence_ – respondió enfadado el Uchiha.

_Jajaja solo es una broma, Este crio siempre se molesta por nada_ –

_Tiene razón nuestro padre_ – le daba la razón Itachi – _pero si tú no quieres yo estaré encantado en prometerme con Sakura_ –

En ese instante la sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral no lo pude comprobar pero me imagine que todos excepto Itachi estábamos con los ojos salidos de orbita.

_¡¡¡ ESO SERIA GENIAL ¡¡¡_ - Gritaba encantada la madre de Itachi.

_¡¡ Mama ¡¡_ - gritaba enfurecido Sasuke.

_¡¡ menuda idea Itachi¡¡, ¿ qué te parece la idea Tetsuya?_ – preguntaba con el mismo entusiasmo que su mujer.

_¡¡ PADRE_ ¡¡ - ahora Sasuke se dirigía hacia su padre.

_¿Cuando quieres arreglar los papeles?_ – preguntaba igual de feliz el padre de Sakura.

Ahora el joven Uchiha se dirigía hacia la pelirosa con un cabreo impresionante pero su cara cambio al ver como esta estaba riendo sin poder contenerse – _Menuda Idiota _– murmuro mientras sonreía.

_Jajaja, ¿entonces qué te parece la idea Sakura?_ - preguntaba la madre de Sakura a su hija.

_Puede que me lo piense_ – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas causadas por el carcajeo.

_Muy bien, aclarado el asunto, porque no le enseñas tu cuarto a los chicos?_ – Sugirió Tetsuya a su hija aunque este se arrepentido al ver la cara que puso de pocos amigos.

_Si me parece buena idea_ – insistió con una sonrisa maligna Sasuke.

La chica le echo una mirada aterradora pero lo único que consiguió es que este sonriese aun mas – _Esta bien, tampoco hay mucho que ver_…- la chica se levanto e hizo un gesto para que estos dos la siguieran.

Esto es tan injusto él ni siquiera nos dejo ver su habitación ¿por qué tengo yo que enseñársela? Y encima también esta Itachi, esto cada vez se pone peor.

La pelirosa abre la puerta de su habitación, los dos hermanos entraron e analizaron con la mirada cada rincón del cuarto después de inspeccionar, sus miradas se centraron en la cama de ella se dirigieron hacia ella y se sentaron dieron unos botecitos y murmuraron a la vez, "No suenan los muelles".

Pero que están haciendo este par de enfermos mentales, ¿por qué se han ido a mi cama?

_¿qué haces allí parada?, ven aquí con nosotros_ – sugirió Itachi con una expresión insinuante.

Su hermano le miro mal pero en vez de enfadarse prefirió seguirle la corriente y provocar a la joven – _No creo que pueda con los do_s – sonrió con malicia.

Sakura no podía articular palabra por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante– _Que mona es_ – seguía diciendo Itachi.

_¿Tú crees?_ – pregunto dudoso Sasuke.

_Oye que os puedo oír malditos_ – la chica estaba totalmente irritada _– ya que habéis visto mi habitación ¿por qué no os largáis?_ – dijo mientras señalaba la salida.

_No os preocupes me iré primero _– dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba y se acerco a ella _– espero que la próxima vez estemos solo los dos_ – le despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

_Si eso vete que tres son multitud _– dijo mientras seguía a su hermano con la mirada.

¿Pero que está diciendo este?, a que viene eso.

El Uchiha cerraba la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos, Sakura comenzó examinar con la mirada al chico – _Se que soy guapo pero deja de mirarme de esa forma –_

No lo entiendo en absoluto, estamos aquí solos y ni siquiera está nervioso o tenso a causa de lo que paso ayer, esta hay sentado tranquilito y haciendo sus típicos comentarios desagradables, en cambio yo estoy aquí deseando regresar con los demás y evitar cualquier acercamiento con él, definitivamente no lo comprendo no sé cómo alguien como él ha podido estar enamorado.

¿ _Que estas pensando_?, me estas irritando –

La chica se cruza de brazos y suspira.

_Me preguntaba si de verdad has estado enamorado_ – la chica se tapo la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta.

_¿enamorarme? –_ pregunto con una cara sin expresión –

_Nada, nada, olvídalo solo estaba pensando en cosas estúpidas – _

El joven se levanto de forma brusca - ¿_en que estabas pensando?_ – pregunto una vez mas mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos ligeros.

_B-bueno, que n-no sabía muchas cosas sobre ti y q-que nunca sabia en que estabas pensando…-_ la pelirosa daba pasos hacia atrás cada vez que él iba avanzando hacia delante.

_¿y que más?_ – su voz se volvía más suave y sensual.

_N-nada mas_ – la pelirosa se encontró con la pared y esta fue arrinconada por él.

Pero que estoy diciendo, ¿ por qué le estoy contando lo que realmente estaba pensando?.

El Uchiha se acerco a su rostro y comenzó a hablarle en susurros.

_Si quieres saber sobre mi tienes que acercarte a mi…_ – se acerco mucho mas a ella hasta poder rozar sus suaves labios - …_o ¿voy a ser yo quien tenga que acercarte a mi?-_

_**¡¡ SIGO VIVAAAA ¡¡, ¡¡ SEÑORES AUN ESTOY CON VIDA¡¡ XDXD, siento mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero algunas cosas me mantuvo ocupada, dejémoslo en que estuve de vacaciones xD,¡¡ espero que no me halláis olvidado¡¡¡ y creerme la siguiente actualización va a ser súper rápida para recompensaros por la tardanza, espero con mucha ilusión vuestros comentarios nos vemos ¡¡¡.**_

_**PD: No sabía cómo se llamaban los padres de Sakura y de Sasuke así que me los he inventados XDXD.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**El príncipe bruto**_

Por solo un momento pensé que sería grandioso dejar mi mente en blanco y perderme entre las olas, si alguien como Sasuke pudiera guiarme entre ellas, cerraría mis ojos y me dejaría llevar por él, pero la realidad es que esto nunca podría suceder, por eso debería dejar de pensar en cosas tan surrealistas.

La joven gira su rostro hacia un lado para así no tener contacto con él.

_¿Por qué te apartas?_ - pregunto molesto el azabache.

_Es tu culpa por hacer este tipo de cosas, apártate estás haciendo que me sienta incomoda – _

El joven miraba de una forma intimidante a la pelirosa – _"Esto es demasiado bueno para que sea verdad", jaja, ¿no me digas que estas pensando algo así?-_

Sakura pensó por unos instantes que Sasuke tenía poderes sobrenaturales ya que adivino lo que pensó – _Te equivocas, es solo que no me gustan este tipo de bromas_

Esto no es una broma – dijo el chico serio mientras una de sus manos cogía su barbilla para así poder girar sus rostro y quedar cara a cara.

Me siento tan cálida y no puedo moverme, incluso me está costando articular alguna palabra, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera.

_Te estás pasando de la raya, así que apártate_ – pedía la chica conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre él.

_Jajaja, ¿entonces por qué no me separas?, como la otra vez que me diste un empujón _– dijo con voz provocante.

La joven cada vez se ponía más tensa y acalorada, aguantaba lo mejor que podía por no derretirse en los brazos de el - _¿ahora te niegas a hablar?, entonces con tu silencio me das permiso para be…_- el joven se sorprendió al ver a la chica que cerraba sus ojos.

Realmente me pregunto si se dio cuenta de que en vez de decirle si o no solo me limite a cerrar mis ojos…

Aun sujetando su barbilla se acerco a ella, aproximando sus labios con los suyos, delicadamente saboreo sus labios acariciándolos sutilmente con su lengua, mezclándose de forma lenta para así convertirse en un beso más profundo y pasional.

No podía explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, solo sé que su lengua está recorriendo toda mi boca y eso…¡¡ me gusta ¡¡.

Sasuke se separaba despacio dejando a la chica con ganas de más.

Ella comenzó a sonrojarse aun más de lo que estaba al darse cuenta de la expresión de satisfacción que tenia puesta el moreno – _Q-que miras ¡¡ Idiota¡¡_ - le insulto mientras se separaba del con un empujo.

El joven solo se limitaba a contemplar la escena de forma pícara – _D-deja de Mirarme así _– aumento el nerviosismo de la joven.

_Es solo que ni tú te puedes resistir a mis encantos_ – respondió con tono de victoria.

¿Qué?, ¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR?, ¿SOLO ME ESTABA PROVANDO?, ¿¡¡ Y YO HE CAIDO¡¡?.

_¡¡ eres tan despreciable¡¡_ - gritaba furiosa la chica mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

_Y ahora porque te enfadas, por lo general cuando beso a alguien su actitud no es esta_ – el ambiente paso de caliente a frio.

Es por tu culpa, ¡¡ todo es por tu culpa¡¡, pero esto nunca, NUNCA más va a pasar –

Me pones de los nervios, deberías decir cosas como wau Sasuke-kun que bien besas – imitaba la voz de una chica – quiero hacer algo más que eso – seguía imitando la voz de una chica pero ahora con más entusiasmo.

_¡Y-y-yo no hablo así ¡ - _

_Lo sé tu voz es más grave como la de un camionero_ – dijo mientras bostezaba.

_¿¡CAMIONERO ¡?,_ - grito ofendida – _Siempre lo estropeas todo con tu personalidad malvada _– la chica iba a explotar de la furia que estaba acumulando.

_¿ yo?, esa eres tú con tu, " todo es por tu culpa"_ – esta vez la imitaba a ella incluido con gestos afeminados –

La chica aunque estaba enfadada quería reírse de su imitación pero opto por seguir discutiendo – _y tú con tus tonterías de, ninguna se me resiste –_ ahora era Sakura quien le imitaba, se convirtió la escena en un show de imitaciones.

_Yo no hablo con esa chulería_ – fruncía el joven el ceño –

_Oh, créeme si que hablas así, siempre dándote aires de superioridad, me pone enferma –_

_Por lo menos a mi no me da miedo estar al lado de otras personas y no me pongo a pensar lo solo y desgraciado que soy y que no hay nadie en el mundo quien quiera estar a mi lado –_

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación y la chica sin decir nada salió de su cuarto para reunirse con los demás y como siempre dejando al joven solo.

_Siempre haces lo mismo_ – dio un golpe en la pared – _no sabes cómo me jode que hagas eso –_

Cuando volví con los demás todos se me quedaron mirando con caras perversas, pero pronto sus caras volverían a la normalidad cuando notaron el aura asesina que me rodeaba. Sé que no paro de echarle las culpas por todo pero yo no puedo quedarme tan tranquila cuando me dice ese tipo de cosas, ¿quien se ha creído?, siento por no ser como muchas de esas chicas pavonas que se les cae la baba por el, incluso harían cualquier cosa para satisfacerlo pero yo no soy así, pero también soy humana y puedo dejarme llevar, AAAA, Estoy desquiciada ya no sé ni lo que siento, estoy en un continuo torbellino de sentimientos y emociones.

Cuando el volvió a la sala de estar se disculpo con que estaba buscando el servicio, dijo que necesitaba cambiar el agua al canario, No tenia precio el poder escuchar ese tipo de comentarios dichos por él, pero aun así no me reí junto con los demás, ni siquiera nos miramos, como es de costumbre nos enfadamos y después a la semana cuando nos veíamos por casualidad nos hablamos como siempre, si, así es la relación que mantengo con Sasuke, a veces estoy feliz por estar con él y otras me encantaría estrangularlo, me pregunto si el pensara de la misma manera que yo.

_Bueno es tarde ya, ha sido un placer haber cenado con vosotros_ – comento alegremente el padre de Sasuke.

_No, no, el placer ha sido mío, espero que podamos repetirlo_ – contesto Tetsuya cogiendo la mano de su amigo.

_¡¡ Claro que esto hay que volver a repetirlo ¡¡_ - gritaba con entusiasmo Ayame – pero la próxima vez será en nuestra casa –

No por favor señora Uchiha mi corazón no podría soportar otra cenita como esta.

_¿Qué os parece si quedamos después del año nuevo?_ – pregunto Itachi con una de sus sonrisa falsas.

_¡¡ Que buena idea¡¡ -_ le apoyo su madre

_¡¡ si, si¡¡ estaríamos vestidas con un yukata y visitaríamos el templo_ – afirmaba con viveza la madre de Sakura mientras tanto la pelirosa y el moreno comenzaron agobiarse.

_Entonces decidido_ – respondieron a la vez el Uchiha y el Haruno –

_¡¡ NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER DESPUES DE FIN DE AÑO_- la escena parecía surrealista cuando gritaron a la vez los cuatros quedando fuera de lugar Sakura, Itachi, que este mantenía una sonrisa malvada y Sasuke, que simplemente contemplaba la escena avergonzado.

Porque tengo que ir con ellos ¿¿ esto será el Karma??

_Madre no creo que pueda ir con vosotros_ – dijo de repente Sasuke

_¿por qué_? – pregunto con un tono triste la mujer.

_Porque hare planes con mis amigos_ – dijo con un tono frio.

AH, Sasuke no irá…entonces debería de estar aliviada, ¿no?...

La chica se encogió de hombros _- ¿y tu Sakura también te irás con tus amigos?_ – pregunto esta vez su madre –

La chica no supo que decir _– pues…-_ fue interrumpida – _Esta chica vendrá conmigo ya que al parecer tenemos amigos en común_ – respondió rápidamente el Uchiha.

_¿en serio?_ – se asombraron las dos madres.

No pude escuchar el resto de la conversación porque aun seguía en shock, sin poder pronunciar palabra solo logré agradecerle con una de mis mejores sonrisas de las verdaderas ya que se lo merecía.

El joven se avergonzó y agarro a su madre por el brazo – _ya es tarde vámonos de una vez – _

Mientras el hermano mayor de este se acerco sigilosamente a la chica - ¿_no crees que mi hermano es tan dulce?_ – la joven se sonrojo – _pero espero que no te enamores de el – la joven se sorprendió._

_¿por qué?_ – le lanzo una mirada desafiante al Uchiha.

_Porque si no me metería en medio_ – dijo sin más y se fue de allí arrastrando a su padre que aun no quería marcharse.

No sé qué significaría lo que acababa de decir, si me enamoro de Sasuke, ¿el se interpondría?, no me digas que…¡¡ está enamorado de su propio hermano¡¡…No…No…eso no puede ocurrir, deja de pensar cosas raras, pero aun así no sé porque me ha dicho eso, pero debería saber una cosa y es que aunque me gustase Sasuke, que no quiere decir que lo admita, nunca podría estar con él a pesar de todo yo no le gusto.

Un día antes de fin de año, me sorprendí cuando Sasuke me llamo al teléfono de la casa y me dijo la hora en que había quedado con los demás, con la emoción de la llamada nos pasamos hablando durante media hora aunque la mitad del tiempo la pasamos discutiendo. Después de eso me fui con mi madre a comprarme un yukata, yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pero tras el tirón de oreja que me dio mi madre me fui sin rechistar con ella, como era de esperar mi yukata debía ser de color rosita pálido a juego con mi peculiar cabello, tenia estampado de pétalos de cerezo, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, pero bueno de mientras que pudiera tener movilidad.

El reloj marcaba las once en punto, el la observaba desde el otro lado de la calle junto con sus compañeros, su ceño estaba fruncido por la impuntualidad de la joven, pero valía la pena el poder verla vestida con yukata rosa, se acerco hacia ellos con un traspié y se disculpo por la espera.

_¡¡ QUE TARDONA ¡¡_ - reprocho su amiga Tenten.

_Lo siento una vez más_ – la chica pasó su mano por sus cabellos _– pero no podía ir más rápidos con estos zapatos._

_Ya da igual_ – respondió Hinata _– ya que estamos todos vámonos_ –

Como era costumbre en la ciudad, los primeros días de empezar el año como tradición se hace la primera visita al templo de la ciudad, todos los ciudadanos se vestían con su mejor indumentaria y se dirigen hacia el templo.

Me sentía rara vistiendo con un yukata, creo que desde los seis años no he vuelto a ponerme uno de estos, pero creo que esta vestimenta realza la belleza de la mujer, aunque dudo que realza la mía, pero cuando miro a Tenten o Hinata vestidas con su yukata, simplemente se me cae la baba, y eso que soy una mujer, pero bueno están realmente lindas y aunque me duela admitirlo, Ino también esta guapa.

Cuando llegamos, el templo estaba repleto de personas, creí que me iba a desmayar por el agobio que estaba sintiendo.

_Cuanta gente, si hubiéramos llegado mas antes_ – comento disimuladamente Ino mirando de reojo a la pelirosa.

_Ya me disculpe_ – musito Sakura mientras se encogía de hombros.

_Eso no es suficiente, ¿por que eres tan lenta?_ – el Uchiha replico a la joven, al parecer tenia gana de bronca.

La chica le miro con desagrado – _y tu porque eres tan molesto_ – como siempre los dos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir y a reprocharse cosas, mientras tantos sus compañeros solo examinaban la escena.

_No crees que Sakura-chan se ha hecho muy buena amiga de ese Sasuke_ – dijo con voz apenada Naruto.

_Tienes razón, incluso puedo decir que se llevan bien _– respondió Sai.

_¿estáis hablando enserio?_ – la rubia fulmino a sus amigos con la mirada - ¿ _que se llevan bien?, pero si se están poniendo a parir el uno al otro_ –

Tenten le pasa un brazo por encima – _Querida por eso mismo, si no se llevaran bien no serian capaces ni de hablarse_ – la rubia se aparto de ella.

¡_ME DA IGUAL¡ vámonos_ – ordeno la joven.

_¡¡ Nos vamos a ir sin la pareja feliz¡¡_ - grito Tenten haciendo reír a sus compañeros excepto a Ino que estaba celosa perdía.

Siempre termino igual con este imbécil, discutir, discutir, discutir solo sabemos hacer eso, parecemos un matrimonio, casada con Sasuke…¡¡ antes prefiero morir¡¡.

Tras finalizar la mañana nos fuimos a una especie de parque que estaba junto al templo , los chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores mientras nosotras nos quedamos sentadas en unos banquitos de piedra que habían esparcidos por los alrededores.

El silencio reino entre las chicas hasta que Tenten comenzó una conversación que no le iba agradar mucho a la pelirosa – _Bueno Sakura, nunca pensé que te gustaría Sasuke Uchiha –_

Sakura pensó, "ya empezamos" – _No me gusta_ – contesto con cansancio porque le aburría hablar siempre de lo mismo.

_Mejor_ – continuaba Tenten – _porque ni siquiera conoces la clase de persona que es_ – esto último confundió a la pelirosa.

_¿Que quieres decir?_ – pregunto sin perder de vista la mirada de su amiga.

_Ese chico es conocido en su instituto como el Príncipe bruto_ – tras decir esto se rieron juntas Ino y Tenten, mientras que Sakura y Hinata no se enteraban muy bien de lo que estaban diciendo.

_Sigo sin entenderte – _

_Mira Sakurita lo que Tenten intenta decirte es que no sabes de qué tipo de chico es Sasuke _– esta vez era Ino quien hablaba con ella.

_¿y de qué tipo es?_ – las preguntas de Sakura causaban carcajadas entre sus dos amigas.

_Que inocente eres Sakura_ – dijo Tenten mientras la miraba con lastima.

_Hay varias clases de tíos, y Sasuke pertenece a la clase de príncipes brutos_ – pauso para reírse otra vez – _Ellos te critican con palabras, te arrinconan con sus cuerpos, te roban completamente la razón y antes de que te des cuenta, te tiene totalmente rendida. De arriba abajo, son el tipo de hombre pomposo, que te atrapa de inmediato siempre consiguiendo que hagas lo que él quiera, así es Sasuke Uchiha, espero que tu idea de cómo era se halla borrado de tu mente – las palabras de la rubia dejaron sin palabras a Sakura._

_No creo que sea así_ – dijo Hinata al ver que su amiga se quedo sin habla – _yo creo que Sasuke es una buena persona –_

_Si seguro, por eso me trato como el culo y solo me utilizaba para tener sexo ocasional_ – decía la chica indignada.

Pero que está diciendo esta, si después me refregaba lo encantada de la vida que estaba al lado de Sasuke, que no venga ahora a hacerse la víctima y la inocente.

La pelirosa sin contenerse replico a su amiga – _pues puede que solo haya sido así contigo_ – la rubia la miro con cara de aversión.

_Claro conmigo y con veinte chicas mas, de verdad no puedo continuar con esta conversación por qué se nota lo poquito que sabes de los demás_ – la pelirosa se levanto molesta y comenzó a caminar- _así es como lo arreglas siempre yéndote dejando a los demás con la palabra en la boca –_

Si me voy es porque no quiero seguir escuchando, no quiero oír lo perverso que es Sasuke, simplemente no quiero seguir quedándome de brazos cruzados mientras os oigo ponerle a parir.

_N-nunca te cansas de hacer enfadar a Sakura_ – defendía Hinata a su amiga.

_Te equivocas, es verdad que estoy celosa de que Sasuke le haga más caso a ella que a mí, pero por otro lado no quiero que llore lo que yo he llorado –_

Sakura al salir de la zona se encontró con los chicos, estos habían comprado bebidas para todos.

_¿nos buscabas?_ – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

_No, es que tengo que irme –_ se excuso la chica y continuo caminando dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

_Seguid vosotros_ – dijo el Uchiha mientras le arrebataba a Naruto una bolsa con algunas bebidas.

La joven se repetía a si misma una y otra vez "príncipe bruto, príncipe bruto". Concentrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de los gritos que la estaban llamando, solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando este la cogió fuertemente por el brazo haciendo que se sobresaltara la pelirosa.

_¿Pero qué sucede?_ – pregunto aun con un nudo en la garganta por el susto.

_Estaba llamándote a voces y no me escuchabas, ¿tienes algún problema de oído?_ –

_No_ – dijo secamente _– ¿por qué estás aquí? –_ pregunto curiosa pero con una expresión serena.

_Yo soy el que hace las preguntas_ – la chica comenzó a irritarse - ¿_por qué te marchas? –_

_Por nada es solo que tengo que ir temprano a casa_ –

_Mentira _- el Uchiha la miraba fijamente – _te recuerdo que tus padres están con los míos, así que no tienes hora de vuelta – _

_Q-qué más da, no sé por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones_ – Sakura no podía soportar la mirada intimidante del muchacho con que desvió la suya hacia otro lado.

_¿no piensas volver con los demás?_ –

_No, no pienso regresar, si quieres ya puedes irte con ellos– _

El joven carraspeo – _prefiero irme contigo_ – contesto en seco y sin que la joven le diera tiempo de rechistar se la llevo, literalmente, arrastras.

_Espera, espera, ¿por qué tienes que venir conmigo?_ – la pelirosa intentaba forcejear pero era imposible no tenía la suficiente fuerza para soltarse.

_Mira que eres inocente_ – la joven comenzó a temerse lo peor – _ahora mismo en tu casa no hay nadie – _

Se extraño la pelirosa - _¿y?_ – el Uchiha suspiro y rodo los ojos por la paciencia que debía de tener.

_Pues que podremos hacer cosas de mayores_ – respondió guiñándole un ojo, aunque la chica seguía sin entender muy bien lo que quería hacer, la pobre era muy cortita con cierto asuntos.

_Cosas de mayores…como que_- el joven se paró de golpe enojado, no sabía si la chica le estaba tomando el pelo o era demasiado ingenua.

La mira a los ojos fijamente – _lo que quiero es hacerte mía, hacerte gemir como una completa loca, ¿lo entiendes ahora? –_

La pelirosa empezó a tartamudea, a murmurar palabras incoherentes hasta que reacciono con un grito - _¡¡ PERVERTIDO¡¡_- aunque la joven gritaba y le insultaba constantemente seguía arrastrándola haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía, tampoco le importo sus amenazas mortales ni siquiera le molestaba como se clavaban sus uñas en su brazo, al contrario el disfrutaba con esa actitud tan rebelde- _Lo único que estas consiguiendo es que me excite mas y mas_ –

_¡¡ date una ducha fría marrano¡¡_ - gritaba la chica con desesperación.

_Estoy ansioso por llegar a tu casa_ –

_**Pueeess eso es todo amigos xD, que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, ¿conseguirá seducir a Sakura?, ¿habrá escenas eróticas XDXD?, QUIEN SABE ¡solo decir que gracia por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros comentarios que siempre me ayudan para escribir más rápido, pues nada nos veremos en el capitulo siguiente.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fresas con Chocolate**_

No puede ser….¡ VOY A SER VIOLADA ¡ mi flor va a ser arrancada por este hombre tan vil, ¡¡por favor que alguien me ayude¡¡.

_¡SASUKE¡ me vas arrancar el brazo ¡¡_ - grita la pelirosa con desesperación.

_Aggg, que molesta_ – el moreno se tapa con su mano uno de sus oídos ya que su otra mano esta sujetando con fuerza el brazo de ella, además de sostener una bolsa con dos latas de bebidas – _Ya te asegure que ibas a sentir placer, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse –_

_NO, NO, NO_ – lo único que conseguía la joven era malgastar sus energías, después de un buen rato de gritos, insultos y de intentos de fuga, la chica continuo andando en silencio.

Está bien, debo de trazar algún plan, mi virginidad no estará en peligro, no lo permitiré, una cosa es que me haya robado mi primer beso, pero otra cosa es ¡¡ QUE ME QUITE LA VIRGINIDAD ¡¡. Cuando lleguemos a casa aplicare la técnica de patada a su centro gravitatorio, seguro que no falla, después cerrare la puerta con llave incluso cerrare ventanas, quien sabe lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre en celo.

_Para ir a tu casa había que girar por esta calle, ¿no?_ – el joven comenzó a dudar.

_N-no me acuerdo…-_

_Sé que tienes el cerebro de un mosquito, ¿pero enserio crees que me voy a creer que no te acuerdas por dónde vives?_ – Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada.

_Pues…-_

_Da igual tiraremos por aquí_ – siguió caminando.

_¡espera¡ es por el otro lado_ – dijo mientras señalaba la dirección contraria.

El joven analizaba a la chica, luego sonrió con malicia – _No, es por aquí, sigue caminando –_

_T-te estás equivocando –_

_¿seguro? _– la vuelve a mirar _- ¿entonces realmente deseas que lleguemos cuanto antes a tu casa? –_

La joven no supo que responder – _como imagine_ – dijo con su cara pervertida.

Madre mía, no puedo librarme de él, encima ahora que he pensado determinadamente, con el yukata no es que tenga mucha movilidad, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿cambiamos la patada por un guantazo?, porque este maldito recuerda por donde vivo, maldigo su memoria.

Solo me queda una cosa por hacer, rezar, rezar todo lo que pueda para que mi familia este en la casa.

Quedaban solo unos metros para llegar a mi piso, estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de sudar, a lo mejor también podía ser por el Yukata que me apretaba hasta explotar, entramos en el portal, me quería morir, cogimos el ascensor ahí fue cuando por fin soltó mi querido y amado brazo, pero lo que me resultó mas extraño fue ver su rostro, estaba totalmente serio con la mirada fijada en un punto, no me digas, ¿ se habrá arrepentido?, si es así ,es que DIOS EXISTE, puede que solo estaba bromeando, al fin y acabo no creo que Sasuke sea de esa manera, después de todo debe ser un buen chico así que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, creo que me atreveré a preguntarle.

_Oye, Sasuke, ¿Q-que sucede?, de repente te has puesto muy serio _– pregunto tímidamente la joven.

_Menuda mierda, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí_ – chasqueo la lengua.

¿_algo anda mal?_ – la joven también mostro preocupación.

_No tengo condones_ – dijo mientras abría la puerta del ascensor, entonces este agarro de nuevo la mano de ella y siguió caminando –

Lo retiro, ¡¡ ESTE TIO ES UN CABRON EMFERMIZO¡¡

_¿a qué esperas para abrir la puerta?_ – preguntaba mientras le daba un codazo.

Tranquilízate, respira hondo, el dijo que no tenia preservativos, entonces no tengo que preocuparme, madre mía mi pureza va a ser salvada por un profiláctico.

_N-no sé porque te impacientas, ya que al final no podrás hacer nada_ – dijo la pelirosa sin mucha confianza.

_No te preocupes por eso, hay muchas maneras de hacerlo –_ dijo sonriendo mientras le arrebataba las llaves.

Muchas maneras de hacerlo, muchas maneras de hacerlo, muchas maneras de hacerlo, ¿¿¡ PERO CUANTAS MANERAS HAY DE HACERLO¡?.

El joven abría la puerta y poso su mano en la espalda de la joven para empujarla de manera sutil hacia dentro de la sala – _ya te dije que no había nadie en tu casa_ – cerraba la puerta tras sí.

El joven se movía por la casa como si se tratara de la suya, dejo la bolsa encima de la mesa, se quito su chaqueta y la coloco sobre el sillón, se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, fue de un lado para otro mientras tanto Sakura seguía de pie en medio de la sala de estar sin saber qué hacer.

Después de revisar toda la casa por si las moscas, Sasuke se fue directo hacia ella.

_Esta demasiado tensa_ – dijo acariciando su rostro suave.

_C-creo que voy a vomitar_ – respondió sin intención de ofender al pelinegro, sino que tenía realmente ganas de vomitar.

_Qué bonito…-_ aparto su mano – _No te puedes comportar como una mujer ni un solo momento –_

_N-no es eso_ – la joven se tapaba la boca – _Creo que es por el Yukata me aprieta demasiado-_

El joven aun dudaba de creerla – Me _pregunto qué será lo próximo…Tsk_ – chasqueo de nuevo su lengua – _date la vuelta anda_ – comenzó a flojearle el nudo del yukata.

Se sintió más aliviada al sentir que la presión iba disminuyendo – _Gracias – _

Sentí una corriente eléctrica al sentir los labios de Sasuke por mi cuello, es como un cosquilleo que recorre todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar el ruborizarme.

La chica se separo del de una manera brusca.

¿_ahora qué ocurre?_ – pregunto impaciente el joven.

_Y-y-yo no quiero esto_ – respondió acalorada.

_¿y por qué no? – _

_Porque tu no sientes nada por mi _– respondió seria

La sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral

¿_y tú sientes algo por mí?_ – pregunto él con la misma seriedad que ella.

_No lo sé con exactitud_ – respondió confusa, pero continuo hablando – _cuando estoy contigo a veces tengo ganas de matarte, te comportas fatal cuando estoy contigo, pero a muy pesar mío, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, supongo que te he cogido cariño –_

_Mira que a veces puedes decir unas cosas tan cursis_ – contesto con una sonrisa amplia.

_¿Q-que?, lo ves me pon…-_ la joven no pudo continuar hablando por que sus labios fueron acallados con los labios del Uchiha.

Se separo de ella – _después de todo, también te tengo aprecio –_

Mi corazón se acelera por segundo, me derrito solo con ver su típica sonrisa socarrona, sus ojos negros brillando con diversión, si pudiera ver su torso desnudo….NO, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, es que acaso me he convertido en una pervertida.

_N-no te acerques, ¡¡ no puedo hacer nada hasta el matrimonio¡¡_ - grito la joven mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El joven soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su compañera - ¿_Entonces debería pedirte que te cases conmigo?, Jaja_ – continuo riéndose.

_¡¡ Deja de reírte ¡¡ _- la joven inflo sus mofletes, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos como si tuviese seis años – _No tiene gracia –_

_Sí que la tiene_ – se secaba con su camisa las lagrimas provocadas por la risa – _Es que eres tan inocente y eso…-_ paso a una expresión más madura – _es lo que me gusta de ti –_

_¿qué dijiste?_ – la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se avergonzó el Uchiha – _no voy a repetirlo_ – contesto molesto.

_¿Te gusto? – _

_No dije eso, pienso igual que tu, a veces no te soporto pero aun así no quiero que te separes de mi vera – _

Siempre me dije a mi misma que odiaba a esta persona, repitiéndome cada día que no podía sentir amor por alguien con una personalidad tan superficial, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y lo iba conociendo ese pensamiento iba desapareciendo y ahora mírame, casi temblando por poder gozar la expresión de ternura en su rostro, estoy en mi limite.

_¿Puedo tocarte?_ – pregunto pidiendo permiso, él quería que fuese algo consentido, no quería obligarla después de todo no era como una de muchas chicas con las que él ha estado.

La pelirosa se quedo pensativa, aunque no dio ninguna respuesta por vergüenza, solo asintió con la cabeza, el moreno simplemente sonrió con dulzura mientras se acercaba a ella.

Temblé al sentir sus dos pares de manos deslizándose por mi cadera, me apretó con su cuerpo, tomo mi mentón, comenzó a besarme con ansia, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando mis labios hasta tomar el control completo e introducir su lengua en mi cavidad, con toda la libertad del mundo, recorría cada rincón de mi boca, necesitaba aire, pero cuando quería separarme, el me apretaba aun mas contra él, pensara que quiero huir o algo parecido, pero lo único que quiero es coger bocanadas de aire para seguir disfrutando de estos besos.

El Uchiha comenzó a guiar a la joven hacia el sillón, este la tumba con cuidado y ataco una vez más a sus labios.

Todo esto es como un dulce sueño, poder ser besada de esta manera, ser tocada de esta forma, ser deseada por otra persona, es como un dulce sueño.

Una de sus manos acariciaba con suavidad mi muslo, mientras que la otra intentaba desatar torpemente mi Yukata yo estaba demasiado caliente, por decirlo de alguna manera, para moverme. Una vez que se deshizo del nudo el Yukata estaba casi abierto, pude notar que podía abrirme con más facilidad, entonces en ese instante note como Sasuke se metía entre mis muslos haciendo que enrede mis piernas a su cintura.

_-Relájate_ – susurro el joven sobre sus labios.

Como podía relajarme en este momento, si ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, mi razón se está perdiendo completamente entre sus palabras, entre sus besos, es como si invadiera mi mente una imagen blanca y solo soy capaz de sentir el placer que me proporciona.

Entonces abrió por completo mi Yukata, quedándome en ropa interior, menos mal que la ropa interior que llevaba era "sexy", tanto la parte de arriba como la de abajo era de encaje de color blanco y negro, pero aun así sentí que me miraba fijamente y no apartaba la vista, seguro que se está burlando, estará pensando, "vaya que gorda" o "que cuerpo tan poco formado".

_¿O-ocurre algo? –_ preguntaba enojada la joven, al ver que este no le contestaba y continuaba analizando su cuerpo, intento taparse pero fue un intento inútil ya que fue agarrada por sus manos.

_No pasa nada, es solo que no creí que tuvieras este cuerpo_ – continuo besándola pero esta vez fue directo hacia sus pechos.

No le contesto por el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo el Uchiha no la dejaba hablar, estaba más atenta a sus labios.

Besaba mi cuerpo, lamia, succionaba mi piel y yo cada vez sentía que estaba en el cielo, flotando sobre una esponjosa nube, Entonces recupere mi cordura al percatarme de como desabrochaba mi sujetador.

¡ NO¡ - grito la pelirosa mientras de una patada hecho hacia atrás al Uchiha.

_¿Cómo? –_ solo pudo decir con cierta decepción.

_N-no puedo hacer esto, No sé como estoy haciendo esto, oh dios mío estoy casi desnuda_ – se tapo inmediatamente– _es demasiado raro-_

_No es extraño que un hombre y una mujer se deseen y quieran hacer ciertas cosas _– intento convencerla para continuar cuanto antes su labor.

_Ni siquiera te conozco de verdad_ – Sasuke suspiro al escuchar el comentario de la joven.

_Porque las tías lo complicáis siempre todo, ¿no puedes dejarte llevar? – _

_¿no te a parecido suficiente lo que me he dejado llevar?– _

_¿Que quieres saber?_ – pregunto impaciente.

_¿qué?_ – preguntaba desconcertada, mientras el Uchiha ponía los ojos en blanco por la impaciencia que tenia.

_Me dijiste que no me conocías bien , pues ala, dime qué quieres saber de mi – _

_Eso no sucede así, primero se conoce poco a poco a la persona y después se comienza a salir, lo nuestro es…_- fue interrumpida por la voz del Uchiha.

_Claro y nos casamos en la playa y tenemos dos hijos, Sakura estas cosas no son tan complicadas, nos damos placer mutuo y tan amigos –_

La pelirosa no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo – _Eres tu el que no lo entiendes, yo no voy a malgastar mi primera vez de esa forma, quiero que sea algo especial y con alguien especial, alguien que yo quiera de verdad – _

Volvió de nuevo el silencio, entonces el Uchiha le indico con una seña que se levantara, esta obedeció, le dio la vuelta y le coloco de nuevo su Yukata – _Entonces yo no soy esa persona _– dijo fríamente.

_Al parecer no…-_ tras ser colocado de nuevo el vestido, esta se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro _-…aquella vez en mi habitación me dijiste que para conocerte debía acercarme a ti,¿ aun sigue en pie la oferta? – _

_sonrió a medio lado_ – Si – ninguno de los dos apartaban la mirada.

Quiero conocer todo sobre de ti, aunque sea un detalle sin importancia quiero dejar de sentir que a veces eres un desconocido parea mi.

_¿Cuál es tu postre favorito? – _

El Uchiha arqueo la ceja, pensó que ella podía haber preguntado algo mucho más intimo, pero pregunto algo tan tonto que hizo que se riera – _Fresas con chocolate –_

_**Muajajaja, realmente pensasteis que lo harían ¿¡cierto ¡?, pero NO, Sakura hizo lo más sensato ( eso creo XD), Las cosas entre estos dos cada vez se ponen más Hot XD, a ver qué pasa en el próximo capítulo,( si lo sé este me quedo algo cortito, pero estoy muy ocupada con algunos exámenes) hasta entonces nos vemos¡¡.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hagamos una fiesta**_

Los pocos días que nos quedaban libres antes de que empezara nuevamente el instituto, los pasamos juntos, hablábamos de todo y a la vez de nada, a veces caminábamos por el parque, nos sentábamos en el césped y nos quedábamos en silencio, observando todo lo que nos rodeaba, Nos quedábamos pensativos y después de un largo rato uno de los dos iniciaba una conversación.

Estos días fueron extraños para mí, ver esa faceta habladora de Sasuke me causaba desconcierto nunca pensé que podía decir una frase sin contener algún insulto o insinuación, pero me gustaba, me encantaba que él se abriera de esa manera, que me contara anécdotas suyas cuando era de mi edad o que me hablara sobre su infancia, pero aun así no era suficiente, sabía que me ocultaba algunas cosas, nunca hablaba de sus relaciones con otras chicas, tampoco hablaba sobre otros amigos o de su escuela y sobre todo nunca mencionaba a su hermano o a sus padres y quería saber más, quería estar al corriente de todo, aunque pudiese disgustarme, quería averiguar todo sobre él y que el conociera todo sobre mi.

Pero supongo que aun no puedo derribar el muro que nos separa.

Estas vacaciones fueron divertidas pero también cortas, no quería volver al instituto pero no tenia mas remedio, todo lo bueno se acaba, que asco.

El lunes comenzó las clases, era una mañana nublada, estaba en clase de filosofía me encontraba demasiado sumergida en mis pensamientos para atender en clase y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar las batallitas de mi profesor de filosofía, ese viejo hablaba de todo menos de su asignatura y luego querrá que aprobemos además era realmente asqueroso ver como cada vez que hablaba escupía por la boca, me daba lástima los que estaban en primera fila.

Cuando por fin término la maldita clase me fui con las chicas, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ino, porque siempre me saca de quicio cuando comenzaba una de sus "conversaciones", que lo único que hace es insultarme de una manera subliminal sin que nadie se entere excepto yo, pero bueno era el pan de cada día.

La pelirosa se dirigió hacia sus compañeras que se encontraban en el pupitre de la rubia.

_Menudo muermo la clase del vejestorio este_ – se quejaba la pelirrubia.

_Tenía tantas ganas de dormirme sobre el pupitre_ – comento Tenten.

Hinata y Sakura contemplaban como sus amigas comenzaron a quejarse de todos los profesores - _Nunca cambiaran_ – suspiro la pelirosa.

_Dime Sakura vendrás este sábado_ – pregunto Hinata ignorando a sus otras amigas.

_¿Donde vais?_ – pregunto Sakura sin tener mucha idea.

Interrumpe la conversación Tenten – _Este sábado Hinata se queda solita en su casa y pensamos en hacer una fiesta – _

_¿ una fiesta?_ – pregunto confusa, ya que su amiga Hinata era del tipo de personas quien nunca hacían fiestas en su casa, tampoco bebía y si salía por la noche la mayoría de veces iba obligada.

_B-bueno…no pude negarme_ – la joven suspiraba.

Ya sabía yo que era imposible que Hinata organizara en su casa, que mas bien casa parece una mansión, una fiesta, con lo responsable que es, nunca haría tal cosa.

_Bueno no sé, ya me lo pensare_ – dijo Sakura no muy segura.

_Pues va Sasuke_ – contesto la pelirrubia con ganas de bronca.

Sakura la fulmino con la mirada, después puso una cara pensativa, se sonrojo por unos instantes y contesto _– E-está bien…-_

La rubia reía - _¿Entonces es verdad que te gusta?_ – preguntaba su amiga Tenten con cierto asombro.

_No, solo somos amigos_ – respondió lo de siempre.

_Si, si, si_ – contesto mientras bostezaba Ino - _Eres tan predecible…_

Me hubiese encantado contestarle algo, pero en ese momento entro mi profesor de Matemática, que por cierto era otro viejo, ¿es que no hay profesores jóvenes y atractivos?, Da igual, estaré otra hora en el limbo, deseando que llegue el sábado solo para poder ver a Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…solo pienso en el, ¿y si tendrán razón y me gusta?, o estaré obsesionada con él o es solo un capricho o la novedad del momento, debo encontrar un hobby y rápido¡ antes de que comienza a escribir su nombre con sangre.

Después de tan larga mañana, en la que solo supe mirar tras la ventana a ver si aparecía alguna bestia alada, me fui para mi dulce hogar, donde me esperaría mi madre con la comida preparada pero… como era de esperar, en el camino ,estuve todo el rato pensando en el, ¡¡en vez de lo que iba almorzar¡¡, esto es estresante, no quiero que se convierta en mi razón de existir, así que pensare en…en…en…¡¡ perritos ¡¡ si en eso, son tan suaves y lindos como Sasuke…NO,NO,NO.

No sé como lo hice pero me encontraba golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared de la calle, a lo mejor a cabezazos me olvido de él.

_Pero que estás haciendo_ –

Vaya veo que mi desesperación por reventarme la cabeza (ya que parecía eso), esta perturbando a las personas.

La joven dejaba de darse golpecitos contra la pared para ver quién era aquella persona _- ¡¡ EL DIABLO ¡_¡ - grito la joven asustada.

_¿pero qué coño estás diciendo?_ – preguntaba el Uchiha asustado de que la joven se haya vuelto loca.

_Nada, nada, es solo que te pareces a él y por eso me sorprendí_ – respondió mientras se frotaba su frente que estaba rojiza.

_Ahh…el diablo…- _el Uchiha estaba realmente confuso con la actitud de la joven, temió de que se hubiera lesionado por los golpes - ¿_por que estabas dándote contra la pared? –_

_Quería que se fuese un pensamiento_…- miro fijamente al Uchiha – _un pensamiento MUY desagradable –_

_Y por eso intentabas romperte la cabeza_ – contesto con una ceja arqueada.

_Tampoco me di tan fuerte, pero ya, ¿qué haces por aquí?_ – preguntaba la joven queriendo acabar con la conversación anterior.

_Nada, solo venia a recoger a Ino_ – respondió el joven.

Porque me sorprenderé, esa zorra insípida me tiene amargada.

Sakura contuvo su ira – _Jajaja, que bien, pues venga ya no te entretengo mas, ala a por la rubia_ – respondió con una sonrisa de asco y con una mirada asesina –

El Uchiha rompió a carcajadas _- ¿D-de que te ríes?_ – preguntaba enfadada aunque algo avergonzada.

_Esta tan mona cuando te pones celosa_ – respondió mientras la despeinaba.

_¡Te equivocas ¡_ - respondió sonrojada.

_No te preocupes, me pidió que la acompañase para comprar cosas para el Sábado, aunque ya le dije que era demasiado pronto, pero bueno supongo que querrá una cita conmigo _– respondió guiñando un ojo.

Frunció el ceño – _no hace falta que me des explicaciones, yo también he hecho planes con…un chico….- _

_¿quién es?, ¿tu amigo imaginario_? –

_No te lo diré, ¡idiota ¡ _- le enseñaba la lengua y se fue caminando hacia su dirección.

Siempre me lo encuentro en todos lados, pero ¿porque tuvo que aparecer justo en mi momento de demencia?, y lo peor de todo es que me duele la cabeza…

Los siguientes días en clase, solo se oía de hablar de lo genial que iba a ser la fiesta, de lo bien que se lo iban a pasar y no sé qué rollos mas, la verdad a mi ni me viene ni me va, solo es una excusa para pasar más tiempo con el demoni…digo Sasuke, pero aun así con la suerte que tengo me imagino que pasara algo para que no esté ni un rato a solas con él y cuando digo "algo", me refiero a Yamanaka Ino, si esa, me sorprende que antes estuviera todo el santo día pegada a ella y ahora la desprecie a muerte, total que lo más seguro es que se lance a sus brazos y como este es un salidorro que tiene las hormonas disparadas pues la aceptara con mucho gusto y después la ignorara por tanto Ino se pondrá hecha una furia por que no le hace caso a menos de que se trate de sexo y vendrá a mí y a las demás a desahogarse poniendo verde al otro…. ya me estoy imaginando la escena, solo pido que esta vez no les pille…

_SAKURAAAA_ – El chillido del ojiazul saco a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos –

_No hace falta que grites estoy aquí al lado – _

Naruto pidió perdón con un gesto de manos – _Pero es Ino, que quiere invitar a la fiesta de Hinata al hermano de Sasuke –_

Si es que esta mujer nació para arruinarme la vida.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia Ino que se encontraba coqueteando con Sai, pensó que era mejor no interrumpirla o las consecuencias serian catastróficas, así que esta vez su mirada se dirigió a Hinata que estaba sentada en las escaleras del patio.

Naruto siguió a la pelirosa hasta donde se encontraba su amiga – _Esto Hinata, me ha dicho Naruto que vendrá también Itachi – _

_Y no solo el…sus amigos también_ – resoplo.

No por favor, no puedo aguantar a ese pervertido de Deidara ni tampoco al raro de Sasori, y con Itachi ni te cuento…

_¿P-pero los conoces? –_ pregunto la joven escondiendo su desesperación.

_No mucho…pero Ino insistió tanto que…- _

_Es la fiesta de Hinata no de Ino_ – replico el pelirrubio – _además ellos son mucho más mayores que nosotros –_

_Lo sé…pero Ino no paraba de decir que así seriamos mas y seria más divertido – _

_Si tú no quieres no deberías invitarlos, es tu casa no la de ella_ – Sakura intentaba por todos los medios convencer a su amiga – _Incluso podrían destrozarte la casa._

_Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que me vuelva a gritar_ –

Entiendo, entiendo a la perfección como se siente Hinata, ya que a mí también me gritaba cuando no hacia algo que le gustara, pero aun así no debería obligar a las personas hacer lo que ella quiere, joder que no somos sus marionetas.

_¿Y los demás están de acuerdo?_ – pregunto Sakura al pelirrubio ya que Hinata se encontraba con ganas de llorar.

_Pues creo que a Sai y Kiba no les importa porque así podrán conseguir alcohol_ –

AH, ¿pero es que encima va a ver alcohol?, pft, menuda noche me espera entre tanto borrachos salidos.

La conversación termino cuando sonó la campana, dando comienzo de nuevo a las clases.

Tengo dos posibilidades ir y estar en la completa ignorancia y no saber que está ocurriendo en casa de Hinata o puedo ir y haber que me espera, que lo más seguro no será nada agradable, solo con saber que también va el hermano de Sasuke se que no será una noche tranquilita y relajada y si encima hay alcohol por medio…debo temerme lo peor y estar preparada ante cualquier situación que me ponga en peligro, así que solo tengo que esperar unos cuantos días para que llegue el Sábado.

_**Hola de nuevo y como siempre siento el retraso T_T, pero es que estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes y creo que voy a seguir así por una semana más, por tanto no os esperéis una actualización rápida ya que los libros de textos absorben mi imaginación y mi entusiasmo por escribir xD, y sobre este capítulo, pues puedo decir que es corto xD, pero aunque sea corto es necesario xD, se va viendo como a Sakura le está gustando Sasuke y de cómo Ino cada vez me cae peor XD. El siguiente será más largo (eso espero xD) y más emocionante, pues ala eso es todo y que gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestra bendita paciencia¡¡¡.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Una noche inolvidable  
**_

Estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada de que llegase el "gran día", una parte de mi tenia curiosidad de saber las catástrofes que podrían pasar esa noche y otra parte de mi se lamentaba el poder verme involucrada en dichas catástrofes, pero aun así cuando llego el Sábado por la tarde todas fuimos a casa de Tenten con las mochilas que contenían nuestros pijamas, no sabía para qué íbamos a ir ya que podíamos ir directamente a casa de Hinata, pero cuando descubrí los malévolos planes que tenía preparado Tenten para nosotras quise huir inmediatamente de su casa.

_No puede ser, ¿tu prima te ha regalado toda esta ropa?_ – pregunto Ino con la mandíbula desencajada.

_¿Bonita, verdad_? – contestaba Tenten con una expresión de victoria.

_No es un poco…vamos quiero decir que…eso abrigar no abriga_ – dijo Sakura intentando formar una oración decente donde no insinuara que su prima era un poco fulana.

_Si bueno tiene poca tela pero eso da igual –_ respondió Tenten con toda la normalidad del mundo - _¿con cuál os quedáis?_ – su pregunta desconcertó tanto a Sakura como a Hinata mientras que la pelirrubia estaba dando botecitos de alegría.

_No-no entiendo tu pregunta –_ respondió Hinata tímidamente.

_Hombre está claro que no iremos vestidas en pijamas, tendremos que estar Sexys y provocativas_ – contesto con naturalidad como si para ella era normal vestirse de aquella manera tan extravagante.

¿Pero estas dos que entienden por vestirse provocativa?, para mi llevar un "cinturón" por falda digamos que no lo considero como sexy sino zorruna.

_Yo creo que iré como voy vestida ahora_ – tras hablar la pelirosa, sus amigas la miraron de abajo arriba y después se rieron.

_Por dios si parece que te ha vestido mi abuela –_ musito Ino mientras la miraba con cara de lastima.

Tenten se acerco hacia ella y le dejo un mini vestido de palabra de honor color negro – _anda ponte esto_ – le dijo, más bien fue como si se lo ordenase, la chica negó con la cabeza no quería parecer una cualquiera, prefería ir con sus pitillos vaqueros su camiseta de mangas cortas blanca con letras negras que ponía " I love Rock".

_Que mas dará como vallamos_ – la chica forcejeaba con su amiga, ya que esta insistía en que se pusiera el vestido, incluso llego tal punto en que Tenten intento desvestirla delante de ellas.

_Así nunca conseguirás que Sasuke se fije en ti_ – dijo de golpe Ino, sus palabras pararon el forcejeo de las dos.

¿Pero ahora porque me está metiendo a Sasuke?, ¿busca pelea?

_Me da exactamente igual, pero ya que estamos ¿ por qué no te pones Tu el vestido y llamas su atención? o por lo menos lo intentas – _

_Tranquila no me hace falta el vestido para conseguir atraerlo_ – se reía con sorna.

Fruncí los labios para intentar no decir nada, ya que sabía muy bien que cualquier cosa que digiera ella contraatacaría y siempre de una forma u otra acababa ganando.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada a Tenten – _sigo pensando en que no hace falta que me ponga esto – _

_Y yo insisto en que si hace falta, vamos Sakura, ¿No quiere estar guapa aunque solo sea una noche? –_

En primera lugar muchas gracias Tenten por insinuar que soy Fea y en segundo lugar, con esta tela finita y pequeña no pareceré precisamente guapa sino más bien una morcilla embutida.

Después de varias horas de discusiones incluyendo comentarios sarcásticos de Ino, me fui a probarme el dichoso vestido, bueno si se puede decir vestido porque yo lo llamaría más bien indumentaria que atenta contra la mujer.

Tarde diez minutos en poder mostrarles a mis amigas como me quedaba ese vestido, cuando salí, las chicas pusieron una cara algo extrañan, sus rostros faciales se contrajeron tomando una forma de medio asombro y confusión, eso me hizo ruborizarme.

_Lo sé, lo sé, parezco una vaca –_ dijo la pelirosa mientras se revolvía los cabellos.

_¡¡ PERO QUE DICES¡ ESTAS FANTASTICA_¡¡ - gritaba de felicidad Tente incluso comenzó a aplaudir.

_Hmp…_- solo supo contestar Ino.

_Sakura estas… ¿distinta?-_ respondió Hinata algo perpleja.

_Ya…bueno creo que seguiré optando por mi atuendo anterior –_

_NO, NO,NO, Estas muy ¡¡ HOT¡¡, ¿ Tu qué crees Ino?_ – seguía eufórica Tenten

_No creí que debajo de esa ropa ancha que siempre te ponías se escondía ese cuerpo – _

Debo interpretar eso como un halago, ¿no?

_Bien ahora le toca a Hinata, ¿qué tal este vestido?_ – La chica de los cocos rebusco entre toda la ropa amontonada que estaba encima de su cama y saco un vestido azul eléctrico de tirantes con escote de pico.

_Ni hablar_ – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica para huir lo más rápido posible.

Bueno después de que Hinata sufriera por un largo rato, todas nos arreglamos para irnos directamente a su casa y comenzar con los arreglos, como poner los altavoces, las bebidas, los vasos incluso preparar la comida, aunque total no nos la íbamos a comer ya que lo más seguro es que todos vallan como obsesos hacia el alcohol.

Mientras íbamos a casa de Hinata, por el camino se pararon varios coches, donde sus conductores además de sus pasajeros nos gritaban piropos junto con algunas que otras obscenidades que incrementaban el ego de Ino y Tenten por tanto estos comentarios provocaron que estas menearan su culo con exageración y contestaran a los pervertidos mientras tanto Hinata y yo solo sabíamos mirarnos la una a la otra y a todo esto había que sumarle que el dichoso vestido no me dejaba andar bien aparte había que añadirle los tacones malignos, creados con un solo objetivo, destruir los pies, creo que quien diseño los tacones no le gustaban los pies.

Pero tras el dolor de mis queridos piececitos, el frio que hacía que me estaba congelando ya que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta abrigar no me abrigaba mucho, es que de verdad ¿a quién se le ocurre ir en vestido en pleno Enero?, bueno entre otras cosas, llegamos a la casa de Hinata que estaba en el quinto pino. Dejamos las mochilas y las bolsas con nuestra ropa en su habitación y bajamos dispuestas a preparar las cosas.

Después de dos horas los invitados iban llegando una tras otro, primero llegaron los conocidos, Sai, Kiba y Naruto.

Se reunieron con las chicas en la amplia sala de estar en donde Ino y las demás lo habían arreglado, quitando de en medio las cosas de valor, como jarrones chinos, pergaminos antiguos de gran valor, lámparas de suelo, figuras de cristales entre otras cosas, dejaron el salón casi vacío dejando algunos sillones y una mesa desplegable donde se encontraba algunos aperitivos y las bebidas alcohólicas conseguidas gracias a Sasuke y sus influencias.

_Gua chicas estáis preciosas_ – dijo Kiba mientras se le caía la baba.

_Bueno tratándose de mí es normal que esta guapa_ – reía la pelirrubia.

_Si claro_ – respondió Kiba sin hacerle mucho caso ya que estaba más atento en mirarle su escote.

¿_dónde está Sakura-chan?_ – preguntaba algo ansioso Naruto.

_Esta arriba con Hinata_ – respondió sin darle mucha importancia la rubia - _¿ y Sasuke? _– pregunto la joven curiosa.

_Estará al caer, dijo vendría con unos amigos suyos_ – respondió Sai.

Espera, ¿Qué amigos? – pregunto Tenten con una mirada asesina.

_Bueno, él le pregunto a Ino si podría traer a más gente_ – Tenten dirigió su mirada asesina hacia la pelirrubia.

_¿ ESTAS LOCA?, HINATA NOS VA A MATAR_ – gritaba histérica Tente, le costó convencerla para que pudiera venir el hermano de Itachi y sus colegas y eso que apenas los conocías, pero si encima iban a venir gente que ya sí que no conoce, no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría la pobre.

_No te preocupes, le diré alguna excusa _– dijo la rubia haciendo caso omiso.

Escuchaba gritos que procedían de abajo, reconocí las voces de Naruto, Kiba y Sai, por lo que Sasuke aun no ha llegado, mejor, no quiero que me vea de esta forma tan vergonzosa, prefiero bajar cuando todos estén medio borrachos así no podrán diferenciar entre un sillón y yo.

_Ya ha llegado Naruto, que nervios…_- comento de repente Hinata.

La pelirosa la miro con dulzura – _No te preocupes lo más seguro es que lo dejes con la boca abierta –_

_Yo creo que se fijara más en ti que en mí…-_

_Pero que dices boba, Hinata es SUPER HOT¡¡_ - hizo una imitación barata de su amiga Tenten pero aun así saco unas carcajadas de Hinata.

_¿entonces debería bajar?_ – pregunto ataca de los nervios.

La pelirosa se limito afirmar con la cabeza.

Después de irse su amiga esta se dejaba caer en la cama quedando boca arriba, mirando el inmaculado techo blanco de la habitación.

¿Habré hecho bien en venir?

Me siento ligera, lo más seguro es porque casi no llevo ropa, pero aun así me siento algo cansada además esta cama es tan blandita y las mantas que las cubre son tan suaves. Que dulce tentación de quedarme dormida.

Ding-Dong

Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta la joven se incorporaba bruscamente y fijo su mirada en la puerta de la habitación, afino su oído, aunque aparte de escuchar los fuertes gritos de sus amigos podía oír como su corazón latía con fuerza y con un ritmo rápido.

_SASUKE, POR FIN LLEGASTE_ – grito la rubia mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de él.

_Vaya, vaya, ¿ya habéis empezado beber?_ – respondió mientras sonreía – _os voy a presentar a mis amigos –_

_El de la camisa blanca es Juugo, el que está a su lado es Suigetsu y ella es Karin, somos compañeros de clase , así que tienen mi misma edad –_

_¿En serio?, encantada de conoceros, yo soy Ino_ – la rubia como si fuese la anfitriona comenzó a presentar a todos.

El Uchiha dio un vistazo toda la casa incluida a las personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación.

_Dime Sasuke, ¿sobre qué hora vendrá tu hermano?_ – pregunto Tenten con bastante interés.

_Estará al caer, ¿por qué?_ – pregunto sin mucho entusiasmo ya que intentaba encontrar algo o alguien.

_Era para esperarlos para beber_ –

_No creo que importe que bebemos antes que venga ellos y los demás ya que me dijo que ellos traerían más alcoho_l – la joven se alejo y volvió a examinar la habitación.

_Ella no está aquí_ – dijo en seco la pelirrubia con una sonrisa burlona.

_¿quién no está?_ – respondió haciéndose el tonto.

_No soy idiota, pero sabes, lo que más me molesta es que ni siquiera me has dicho lo despampanante que estoy –_

El joven respondió con una mirada sugerente.

_Espero que esta noche te fijes mejor en mi_ – contesto de forma sensual.

_Darlo por seguro_ – sonreía gratamente mientras la analizaba con la mirada.

Ha venido, seguro que es el, pero oigo más voces, ¿será su hermano y sus amigos raros?, pero por qué no bajo y lo compruebo por mí misma, la gente pensara que me pasa algo o peor aún podrían pensar que estoy en el cuarto de baño con diarrea. Pero aun así me da pereza bajar, no quiero que me vea con este vestido de strapless, seguro que se burlara de mí y pondrá al verme una cara de horror, ¡NO¡ ten confianza en ti misma Sakura, si se ríe pues me alejo de él y me voy con su hermano tu vera como eso no le hará gracia.

_¿No creéis que está tardando en bajar?_ – pregunto preocupada Tenten.

_Se habrá quedado dormida_ – respondió Sai.

_Esta capaz…-_ mascullo en voz baja Sasuke – _Creo que será mejor que suba a ver que le demonios le pasa –_

Llevaba unos vaqueros grises caídos junto con una camisa azul oscura, muy a su estilo, me pregunto que pensara cuando me vea.

_No creo que haga falta que subas_ – respondió la joven haciendo que el Uchiha se girase.

_ALA –_ grito asombrado Naruto, no podía dar crédito lo que estaba viendo - ¿_eres tu Sakura? – _

_No, soy mi abuela paca, ¿tú qué crees? – _

_Jajaja, estas diferente, me gusta más esta faceta tuya provocadora_ – respondió Sai con cierta picaría.

_Sí, claro…-_ la chica rodaba los ojos ante los comentarios de sus compañeros, pero lo que realmente le interesaba era lo que le diría el Uchiha.

_Pero que te has puesto_ – dijo el joven alarmado.

Tan predecible, lo sabía, si es que lo conozco demasiado bien, era de esperar que me digiera algo como eso, pero lo más seguro es que esto no acabe aquí y continúe burlándose de mí.

_Si no te gusta pues no mires, Idiota_ – respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El Uchiha le miro más molesto que nunca, pero después paso a una sonrisa de medio lado, entonces se acerco a ella para poder hablarle sin que nadie le escuche– _Te equivocas, no sabía que ese tipo de ropa te quedaba tan bien _– la pelirosa se ruborizo.

_¿estás de broma no?_ – la chica intentaba no encontrarse con sus ojos negros.

_Claro que no, es solo que si después no me controlo, ya sabes de quien es la culpa_ – se gira de nuevo – _ven te voy a presentar a mis amigos_ – la sujetaba por la mano.

Pero que le pasa a este grandísimo idiota, que deje de hacerse el sensual sino seré yo quien va a caer pero lo más importante ¿quién es esta gente?

_Ellos son Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu – _

_Encantada _– dijo educadamente la pelirosa

_Guau, que color de pelo más raro_ – comento sorprendido Suigetsu.

_Lo sé, todo el mundo me lo dice_ – respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello - _¿vosotros sois compañeros de clase de Sasuke? –_

_Por desgracia si_ – dijo riéndose Suigetsu.

_Pero que dices si eres tu el que le sigues como la mosca a la mierda_ – respondió medio gritando la chica.

¡ _Ha¡, mira quien fue habla la que lo acosa por que lleva enamorada de él desde los catorce años – _

_¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO_? – Comenzó una pelea entre estos dos, mientras que su otro amigo se encontraba pasivo ante la pelea.

El Uchiha los ignoro por completo – _Tranquila siempre están así_ – se alejaron de ellos unos metros para unirse con los demás.

_Bueno aun falta gente, ¿qué hacemos?_ – se notaba la impaciencia de Kiba y de los demás por comenzar de una vez por toda la fiesta.

_Ya le dije a Tenten que no hacía falta esperar a mi hermano – _

_Mira da igual cojo y le llamado y yasta –_ dijo la rubia a una velocidad sorprendente.

_¿tienes el número de mi hermano? _– pregunto sorprendido.

_Ya bueno es que estoy muy solicitada_ – comento mientras caminaba.

Si las miradas matasen creo que al día siguiente estaría asistiendo al funeral de Ino.

Después de un rato de habla y de risas exageradas por parte de la rubia, volvió con los demás.

_No os preocupéis me dijo que tardaría en subir así que empecemos –_

_Mira que ya te lo dije_ – el Uchiha apretaba los puños.

_Bueno, bueno, ¡¡ PUES QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA¡¡ - _gritaron al unisón Naruto y Kiba.

Como predije todos se fueron directos como posesos hacia las bebidas, realmente estaban deseando cogerse una buena cogorza pero en cambio yo no tengo ni la mínima intención de beber, prefiero mantenerme sobria por si las moscas.

El Uchiha tras servirse una copa se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa amplia.

_Esta noche será inolvidable – dijo mientras alzaba la copa._

_**Después de dos largas semanas ( creo que dos xD) ¡¡ volví¡¡, dios estaba ahogándome entre tanto exámenes, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, espero que no me hayan olvidado y que aun os molestéis en comentarme XDXD.**_

_**Bueno Nos vemos¡¡**_


End file.
